Perversa maldicion
by alemar107
Summary: Hola: Esta historia empieza muy dulce pero se torna un poco oscura. Hermione y Ron son novios pero surge alguien que intenta separarlos... Harry. Lemon y lime. Bss
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Perversa maldición**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Alemar107  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 05-06-08, Updated: 05-31-08  
Chapters: 18, Words: 62,850

 **Chapter 1: cap 1 autosatisfacción**

 **Hola: Esta es una historia totalmente descabellada. Al principio dirán ¡Hermione!, después tal vez ¡Qué romántico! Y luego se retuerce perversamente, aún no entiendo que me pasó. Intento explorar el lime y el lemon, espero sus críticas y que la disfruten.**

 **Besos**

 **Alejandra**

Perversa maldición.

Cap. 1 Autosatisfacción

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada.

Otra vez ese sueño.

No era una pesadilla, todo lo contrario, mientras su respiración se calmaba lo recordó nuevamente.

Ella estaba en la biblioteca. ¿Dónde más? Absolutamente sola, sentada frente a una mesa repleta de libros y pergaminos. Leía y tomaba anotaciones, súbitamente la pluma cae de sus manos, la ve tirada en el piso al costado de su pie y cuando se dispone a tomarla, una mano lo hace por ella.

La figura no tiene rostro, es etérea, pero intuye que es un hombre, sólo visualiza nítidamente su mano, fuerte, ancha, masculina, que comienza a subir, sólo que, en lugar de hacerlo directamente, va delineando con la pluma sus zapatos, sus medias, sus rodillas; sus dedos se estiran al llegar al muslo, siente su cálida y electrizante caricia, su corazón comienza a palpitar, su cuerpo a temblar, mientras mira como esa poderosa mano continúa su recorrido por debajo de la falda y roza su ropa interior.

Allí se despierta, sudorosa, agitada, húmeda y en cierta medida adolorida.

Pero no sabe, podría confirmar por primera vez en su vida, como hacer para que ese dolor acabe.

Obviamente no es idiota, entiende que es algo completamente sexual, y no se escandaliza, por el contrario, es absolutamente normal a sus dieciséis años.

Se siente frustrada, cansada, no entiende como sus compañeras no lo padecen, las ve tan tranquilas durante el día, mientras que ella está cada vez más nerviosa, supone que ya tienen una solución, pero aún no comprende cual es.

Lavander salía con Ron. ¡Con SU Ron! Que ya no lo parecía tanto, menos aún cuando los veía compenetrados en una lucha de brazos, piernas y lenguas, sacudió la cabeza, eran muy dolorosos y aún más odiosos los recuerdos de esas batallas hormonales de sus compañeros de casa, que la llevaban a sacar lo peor de ella.

Las demás chicas no salían con nadie, o sí lo hacían, incluso ella había tenido un acercamiento con Cormac McLaggen, con la total intención de hacer rabiar a Ron y que aparentemente de nada sirvió, sólo para dejarla más alborotada.

¿Cómo hacían sus compañeras? ¿Estarían en su misma situación? ¿Lo que sentía era normal? ¿O no?

A la mañana siguiente decidió ir a la biblioteca, para buscar un remedio a su problema, algún libro debía darle una solución, una poción, un hechizo, pero por primera vez no encontró la solución allí.

Algo no le quedaba claro y la exasperaba.

¿Por qué Hogwarts no impartía clases de educación sexual? Muchas escuelas muggles lo hacían,

¿Acaso los magos no tenían deseos sexuales?

¡Claro que si! La familia Weasley era sólo uno de los tantos ejemplos que podía enumerar.

Y si eran tan renuentes a dar una materia de ese tipo, porque no disponían de una unidad en la clase de estudios muggles.

¡Pero no! ¡Expliquémosle a los chicos como realizar una maldición imperdonable! ¡Pero NUNCA a sofocar sus naturales instintos sexuales! ¡Que lo averigüen por sí solos! ¡Pero al menos podrían ayudarlos dejando algún material en la biblioteca referente al tema! ¡Pero no! ¿De que le iba a servir ahora la Historia de Hogwarts! ¡De nada! Excepto que en algún momento Rowena Ravenclaw hubiese tenido su misma urgencia, pero sabía, con absoluta seguridad, puesto que sabía el libro de memoria que eso no era explicado allí.

Sabía que una guerra estaba tocando a la puerta, que no había tiempo para el romance, pero no era lo que buscaba exactamente.

¡O tal vez si! Máxime cuando unos preciosos azules ojos impactaban en los suyos, pidiéndole algún favor, haciéndole olvidar por completo lo enojada que estaba con él, pero ella sabía que su enojo era por la insensibilidad de su amigo que no se daba cuenta del amor que le profesaba, aunque ella evitaba que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¡Cómo se podía ser tan ambivalente!

Es más, recapacitó, la presencia de la lucha con Voldemort, hacía aún más imperiosa la necesidad de acercamiento con aquellos seres que amábamos.

Y ella realmente amaba a Ronald Billius Weasley, con toda su alma y su corazón.

Pero en ese momento no sentía ese amor idílico de los cuentos infantiles que solía leer, donde los enamorados se dan un casto beso, él la alza en brazos y parten al horizonte viviendo felices para siempre; nada más lejos de ello; sentía un arrebatamiento pasional, sus hormonas gritaban por un desahogo que no sabía como sofocar.

Le daba vergüenza preguntar, no sólo por lo delicado del tema, sino que no tenía suficiente confianza con ninguna chica para hacerlo.

De seguro se reirían de ella, por ser tan tonta, y lo que ella menos quería era que se la tache de tal. Había luchado mucho por ser la mejor de toda su clase, incluso mejor que otros alumnos de años superiores.

¡Ella había realizado una poción multijugos en segundo año, cuando se enseña precisamente en sexto! ¡Cómo no iba a saber de esas cosas! Pero esas cosas, le eran totalmente desconocidas.

Definitivamente no se veía preguntándole a Harry como solucionar su pequeño dilema, se imaginaba la situación

Le diría "Dime Harry ¿Cuando estás caliente? ¿Cómo lo solucionas?" Con el tono más analítico que pudiese poner y en ese preciso momento Harry caería moribundo o peor aún muerto al suelo y con su deceso se perdería la insipiente guerra, Voldemort saltaría de alegría y ni pensar en los titulares del Profeta. "El niño que vivió, muerto por la confesión de necesidad de desahogo sexual de su mejor amiga Hermione Jane Granger". Definitivamente no era la manera en la cual quería hacerse famosa, bastante le había molestado cuando la mentirosa arpía de Rita Skeeter había insinuado que ella y Harry eran novios en el torneo de los magos. Ella confiaba en Harry, incluso le confesó su más personal secreto y era su amor por Ron, sabiendo que él nunca la traicionaría, pero eso era demasiado íntimo, porque notó que Harry no se sorprendió en lo absoluto ante la confesión de su amor, por lo contrario, parecía ya intuirlo, la felicitó y le dio a entender que estaba contento de que sus dos mejores amigos en el futuro logren formar una pareja. Pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Ginny era muy pequeña aún, aunque pensándolo bien con una familia tan prolífera su madre le hubiese explicado algo respecto a ello, o tal vez no. No podía preguntar, aún siendo ella su mejor amiga.

Descartada totalmente estaba su mamá, que la habían asistido, lo más profesionalmente posible y con visibles síntomas de vergüenza, cuando por primera vez se convirtió en señorita, como le decía su progenitora. ¿No era mejor explicarle que el ciclo menstrual era un indicio de su capacidad futura de procrear y que era lo más lógico del mundo? Definitivamente no se la imaginaba explicándole como solucionar su enardecimiento. ¿Habría su madre sufrido alguna vez de este padecimiento? Sacudió la cabeza, no podía sumarse un nuevo problema psicológico, ya tenía bastantes.

Podría hablar con Molly, le tenía más confianza que a su propia madre y de seguro sabría aconsejarla, pero luego cruzó por su mente que era la madre de cierto pelirrojo y desistió de la idea.

Ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la mente Ron, el que, con seguridad, era el causante de todo ello. Aunque tal vez, si se atreviera a confesarle sus problemas sexuales, en un rapto de piedad, casi fraternal, le ofrecería una ayuda, de seguro Lavander ya lo habría instruido en esos menesteres.

Lo mejor era intentar serenarse lo más posible y esperar las próximas vacaciones navideñas y cuando estuviese con sus padres compraría un libro en una tienda muggle.

Pero faltaban dos meses, sesenta largos días, bueno, en realidad eternas noches. ¿Aguantaría?

Debía estudiar el doble de tiempo, le costaba concentrarse, todo el día sus pensamientos se veían sumidos en cualquier situación sexual.

En la biblioteca, cuando veía a Ron realizar sus deberes, en tan pocas ocasiones, y colocaba su pluma en la boca. ¡Esa era SU boca! No de Lavander, pensaba las maravillas que podría hacer con ella.

En la clase de pociones, cuando lo observaba manipular los objetos, concentrado en las medidas y cantidades, deseaba arrojar los calderos al piso y acostarlo sobre el mostrador y ¡Oh Merlín!

O a la hora del almuerzo o la cena ver a Ron con la comida en su boca, le parecía lo más sensual que había visto en su vida. ¡Realmente estaba mal! Ahora que lo pensaba más fríamente Ron tragaba el alimento como un cavernícola. ¿Qué había de sensual en eso? ¡Todo! Y suspiró profundamente, mirando al cielo y entornando los ojos.

Era una situación caótica, la falta de sueño, las rondas y obligaciones de prefecta, eso sumado a la tensión de los escapes de Askabán, que Voldemort estaba presente, que Harry la necesitaba más que nunca, y ella, en ese momento era totalmente inútil.

La maldición Crucio sería una tortura menos dolorosa, no lo dudaba. Pero internamente sabía que estaba muy equivocada.

Pensando en todo esto estaba en el baño común, ella podría usar el de prefectos pero allí le era más cómodo.

Cuando iba a salir de su cubículo distinguió a Lavander secretear con Parvati y retrocedió escondiéndose nuevamente en él. No quería enfrentarse a la muchacha, desde hacía un tiempo la trataba mal, agresivamente, no sabía bien porque. Ella precisamente no era demasiado amable tampoco, pero era igual con todos, excepto con sus dos mejores amigos. Y allí se quedó pensando si irse o entrar.

Pero la rubia la había visto y decidió hacerla sufrir. Lavander sabía que Ron no la quería, que para el pelirrojo ella no era nada más que un entretenimiento; al principio no le interesaba demasiado, debía reconocer que su actual novio era muy habilidoso para ciertos menesteres, pero a ella no le gustaba ser el chivo expiatorio de ningún chico, era ella la que los utilizaba; esa actitud de Ron la llevó a desearlo más que a ninguno otro. Y se empecinó en intentar enamorarlo, lo había intentado todo, absolutamente todo, pero fue rechazada, eso significaba una ruptura inminente con él.

Cuando un chico te rechaza, cuando huye ante la entrega directa y abierta de una chica, es porque está enamorado de otra persona, y esa otra era Granger. No cabía ninguna duda.

Entonces decidió herirla, darle una estocada en su corazón de remilgada, ya que ella sabía que Hermione amaba a Ron, la había escuchado por las noches suspirar su nombre. ¡Se vengaría!

Entonces notorio, pero a la vez intentando sonar reservada exclamó

-¡Tú no sabes! ¡Lo maravilloso que es Ro-Ro! Hermione se congeló, estaba decidida a irse pero algo superior la estacó en el suelo.

-¡Cuéntame! Le decía Parvati.

\- Bueno, es muy íntimo Hizo una pausa Ayer nos encontramos en la sala multipropósito.

-¿Y?

-No puedo explicarte con palabras lo intenso que fue ese momento Suspiró mirando de reojo a los sanitarios, deseando poder ver el rostro de la insípida sabelotodo.

-¡Amiga, que suerte! Ya no tienes que solucionar tus necesidades sola La chica llevó una mano a la boca - ¡Perdón¡ Eso fue muy impertinente.

\- Esta bien, tienes razón ya no tengo que autosatisfacerme, tengo quien lo haga.

\- ¡Cuéntame más detalles!

\- ¡Sí que eres indiscreta! - Y ambas salieron riendo.

Hermione lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, se dejó caer, apoyada la espalda en la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el piso y soltó el angustioso llanto.

Siempre creyó y deseó ser la primera y única mujer de Ron.

¡Qué idiota! ¿Qué pensaba? Si ella tenía esas necesidades, de seguro él también y no iba a esperar que ella se decidiera.

¿Se decidiera a qué? Él nunca se le insinuó.

¿Y si Ron la veía sólo como una amiga?

¿Y si lo que a ella le parecían celos por Víctor eran sólo sentimientos protectores fraternales?

Siempre creyó sentir una reciprocidad en sus sentimientos.

¿Qué reciprocidad? Ella sólo era su amiga, sólo eso y nada más. Y ahora él tenía quien lo amara, lo acariciara, lo tocara

Tocar.

A pesar de ese desasosiego que sentía había escuchado una información sumamente importante.

Autosatisfacción.

Esa era la clave y solución a su problema. Ya había intentado ella misma aliviar esa necesidad de estímulo sexual, pero temió lastimarse.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

¡No, no era estúpida! ¡Estaba todo el santo día tras dos inútiles! ¡Que no hacían sus deberes, sólo se metían en problemas y la arrastraban a ella en ellos! Aunque, debía reconocer que con el correr de los años su sentido de respeto a las normas iba decreciendo. ¡Por culpa de ellos!

¡Y además uno de los causantes se dignaba a sosegar los deseos sexuales de Lavander y no los de ella! ¡Cómo se atrevía!

Tomó una decisión, debía dejarse llevar por sus instintos la próxima vez, intentar solventar esos deseos cuando reaparecieran, pero la verdad era que necesitaba declarar lo que sentía por Ron, sólo de esa forma rompería el círculo pasional que la embargaba en sus sueños.

Liberarse de esos sentimientos, para bien o para mal la harían libre.

Fue esa misma noche que volvió a soñar, y otra vez, agitación, sudor, humedad y esa presión en sus partes privadas.

Con cierta timidez, propia de la inexperiencia, temerosa aún de hacerse daño deslizó su mano por sobre la prenda íntima y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la zona donde sentía dolor.

Pronto comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo, intensificó el movimiento, se atrevió a cruzar la barrera de la tela, tensó el cuerpo y encontró un punto donde el placer era mayor, allí se concentró.

Debió morder la almohada para no lanzar un gemido y sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensó aún más, sintió cosquillas, sintió calor, sintió más humedad, sintió placer y un alivio tan grande que se durmió placidamente.

¡Por fin había encontrado la solución!

Ya parecía otra persona, estaba más alegre y vivaz, despreocupada. Había hallado la forma de sosegar sus bajos instintos. Aunque sabía que no era la forma más natural, que había otra más idónea y completa, que siempre soñó alcanzar junto al amor de su vida. Pero por el momento eso era suficiente, además con todos los acontecimientos, tal vez nunca llegaría a experimentar más que eso pensaba afligida.

Lo único que realmente lamentaba era que esos instintos libidinosos que surgían en ella no fueran solventados por cierto pelirrojo que en ese momento se le acercaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cap 2 confesión**

\- Hola Saludó Ron mirando por toda la sala común.

\- Hola. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Has visto a Lavander?

\- No, no he visto a La-La Contestó irónicamente Creo que ya se dirigió al comedor. ¿Tan rápido la necesitaba? ¿No podía esperar aunque más no fuese que terminaran las clases de la mañana? Pensaba Hermione, pero un suspiro de alivio y la posterior declaración de Ron la dejaron perpleja.

-¡Menos mal! No quiero toparme con ella.

-¿Por qué?

\- ¡No la soporto más! Fue un error salir con ella, me arrepiento de haberle pedido que fuéramos algo más que compañeros de casa y ahora no puedo quitármela de encima. Me persigue como si fuera un perro faldero, y ya tengo suficiente con mi patronus - A Hermione esa noticia debía hacerla feliz, pero por el contrario, sintió pena por Lavander, y cólera hacia Ron.

Él la había usado para saciar sus deseos sexuales y ahora le huía.

Lo hubiese pensado de cualquiera, excepto de Harry, tal vez de Neville tampoco, pero jamás se le hubiese cruzado por su mente que Ron fuese tan vil, casi lo colocó al nivel de Malfoy, y eso era ya mucho decir.

Sabía que los muchachos pensaban diferente con referencia al sexo, que para ellos era más hormonal, más físico, pero siempre pensó que su hermoso pelirrojo era distinto a los demás, que era más idealista, más romántico. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no era un hombre? ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente? Ella lo idealizó, como si fuese un príncipe de un cuento, pero parecía que no era nada más y nada menos que el villano de la historia.

-¿En qué piensas? La interrumpió el chico.

\- Nada Contestó dubitativa dirigiéndose al retrato de la dama gorda, pero su carácter y sus principios fueron mayores, giró sobre sus talones, se le acercó nuevamente y dijo Lo cierto es que me sorprende tu actitud, nunca lo hubiese pensado de ti, definitivamente no tolero a los hombres como tú, me has defraudado Y sin pensarlo siquiera le dio una sonora cachetada y regresó a la ya abierta puerta.

Ron se tomó la mejilla extremadamente sorprendido. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sabía que Hermione estaba fuera de sí, pero eso era demasiado, nunca había visto a su amiga tomar una actitud tan violenta, tan fuera de ella. Miró a todos lados, debía enfrentarla y averiguar que rayos le pasaba, por suerte la sala común estaba desierta, ellos eran los últimos en irse porque debían controlar que los alumnos cumplieran los horarios, antes que el retrato se cerrara, y que la chica quedara del otro lado completamente, la tomó de la muñeca y bruscamente la entró en la habitación.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué demonios hiciste eso? La preguntaba mientras ella se equilibraba para no caer.

\- ¡No maldigas! El reto salió instantáneo, era común que ella le llamara la atención por mal decir, lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero a la vez Hermione estaba sorprendida, tanto por su actitud como por la de Ron.

Nunca toleró la violencia, no era parte de su lógico actuar, aunque sabía que si quería podía ser agresiva, siempre buscaba la forma más ecuánime de solucionar las cosas.

No sabía que decir, si abría la boca delataría a Lavander, aunque pensándolo bien, la verdad era que la rubia le contaba en confidencia a una amiga su encuentro con él, en todo caso era ella la que estaba en falta por estar en el lugar y tiempo equivocados.

¿Por qué le pegó? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. ¿Se solidarizaba con Lavander? Se unía en una implícita hermandad con las mujeres despechadas que pugnaban por el respeto de aquellos que amaban y a los cuales se entregaban sin miramientos. Era probable, pero no.

Ella le había pegado porque sintió una puntada en su corazón, de repente el muchacho perfecto del cual ella estaba perdidamente enamorada, demostraba su humanidad; demostraba su condición de ser humano, ya no era un dios, ya no era el ser mágico que ella imaginó, era un simple mago, lisa y llanamente un ser con magia, como todos los demás que conocía.

Era presa de una angustia que intentaba disimular, no era el momento de demostrar debilidad, ahora más que nunca debía ser más inflexible, se daba cuenta que su relación con Ron iba a ser imposible, ella no podría amar a una persona como él. No porque ella fuera perfecta ¡Nunca nada más lejos de la realidad! Sino porque por primera vez lo veía como realmente era, como su amigo, que se había equivocado, que había cometido un error garrafal, y esta vez no era una redacción o un hechizo, era jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, de repente se imaginó estar en el lugar de Lavander; estaría destrozada.

Quería irse pero Ron no la soltaba.

Miró la mano que la hacía prisionera, no era la primera vez que observaba la extremidad de su amigo, lo hacía cuando él tomaba notas, cuando manipulaba objetos en la clase de pociones, cuando comía; pero nunca tan de cerca, tan palpable.

La notó fuerte, ancha, masculina, recordó su sueño y se sonrojó.

¿Quién más que Ron podría estar en sus fantasías? No era algo que la sorprendía realmente, siempre intuyó que fuera él, desde ahora iba a tener un rostro con quien soñar, iba a ser muy difícil sacarlo de sus eróticos sueños, pero sabría que sería aún más dificultoso, sino imposible, sacar a Ron de su corazón, sentimentalmente hablando, porque él nunca dejaría de ser su amigo; a los amigos se los perdona, se les hace ver sus errores, implorando se dieran cuenta de los mismos y luego se continuaba con la amistad. Eso era la amistad, los buenos y los malos momentos; los aciertos y los errores.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

\- Estoy esperando una respuesta Le decía su interlocutor, lo miró a los ojos.

Realmente era hermoso; los cabellos apenas largos, pero desordenados y rebeldes; de un rojo fuego, brilloso y aparentemente sedoso, nunca se había animado a tocarlos. Alto, altísimo, pero ya no desgarbado como años atrás, tenía una pose gallarda y varonil. ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Claro! ¡Quidditch! ¡Bendito deporte! Nunca se imaginó que las tardes, que pensaba perdidas ayudándolo a entrenar, hubiesen sido en realidad tan bien aprovechadas; y por último esos ojos, azules, profundos, intensos, ahora anhelantes, aguardando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar, ella estaba embelezada apreciando su perfección, que alejaba sus tristes pensamientos que embargaban su corazón, dándole una esperanza.

No podía ser que una criatura tan físicamente perfecta no fuera un ser mágico superior, pero luego reaccionó, los hechos lógicos le daban cuenta de la cruel realidad.

\- La utilizaste, y ahora la descartas, tenía otro concepto de ti.- Contestó resuelta, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba - Veo que estaba muy equivocada.

-¿Utilizarla? Yo - Ron hizo silencio. En cierta forma eso era correcto, lo había hecho, para darle celos a Hermione, en venganza a las constantes cartas de Vicky, y creía haberlo logrado.

Muchas veces ella se iba cuando los veía juntos, o ponía un gesto de furia cuando besaba a la rubia, él la había visto, ese era el objetivo, rabiarla; y sabía que lo había logrado, ella de hecho hasta lo atacó en varias oportunidades.

Tal vez darle celos no había sido una idea del todo buena, en realidad la alejó más de lo que la acercó a él.

¡Cómo odio a Mclaggen! Por suerte sabía que el chico era un idiota y no iba a encajar con Hermione, ella necesitaba a alguien especial, alguien como él. Diferente si en su lugar hubiese estado ese aprovechado de Krum, él era más instruido, mayor, con más mundo.

Eliminó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se enfocó en las palabras de su amiga, que sonaban angustiadas a pesar de notar que ella intentaba disimularlo.

¿Qué tenía que ver Lavander en todo eso? ¿Desde cuando Hermione se solidarizaba con la muchacha? ¿Sería que ella se preocupaba por su noviazgo porque él no le interesaba sentimentalmente? Pero él sabía que ella lo amaba, las señas eran claras, bueno, no del todo, pero allí estaban. ¿Los celos no eran un síntoma de amor? ¿Y si sólo era un interés fraternal? ¡Por Merlín! Eso le destrozaría el corazón, que únicamente le pertenecía a ella. ¿Cómo era que no entendía que a la que realmente amaba era a su maravillosa castaña? Para ser una sabelotodo, era bastante tonta. ¡Bellamente, tonta!

Nadie podría superarla, era perfecta, sus cabellos antes alborotados, ahora caían majestuosos sobre sus hombros formando perfectos rizos que concluían en su busto, enfocó la mirada en su pecho, pero luego la apartó rápidamente, no era momento de enervarse, recordó cuando la imaginaba entre sus brazos en lugar de Lavander, y sacudió levemente la cabeza, observó su boca pero tampoco era una buena idea pensar en esos carnosos y aparentemente suaves labios que moría por probar. ¿Serían tan dulces como se los imaginó? Se tentó de probarlos, pero no era el momento, se centró en sus dientes antes tan amplios y que ahora eran una línea perfecta de blancas perlas; su cuerpo, escultural, como el de una deidad, la Venus de Botticelli, sin necesidad de ningún entrenamiento, y por último y no por ello lo que más adoraba esos ojos almendrados, cafés, centellantes, que ahora estaban apagados, tristes. ¿Desilusionados?

Pero él la amaba desde antes de ser tan físicamente perfecta, el la amaba desde que la conoció, pero no se dio cuenta hasta el segundo o tercer año.

En ese momento se decidió, no iba a dudarlo más, ese era el momento de explicarlo todo, entonces concluyó, ajeno a los reales pensamientos de la chica.

Puede ser, pero no hice nada que ella no quisiera, de hecho hice mucho menos Recordó la sala de menesteres y su cobarde pero a la vez heroica huida, supuso que pronto el chisme correría por toda la escuela, con lo cual lo mejor era decírselo él mismo a Hermione. Lavander no dudaría un segundo en hacer de él un hazmerreír por su actitud. Pero no podía, no quería hacer el amor con Lavander, muchos pensarían, y de hecho él mismo lo hizo, que era un estúpido. ¿Qué más daba un pequeño desahogo sexual? Pero él no era de esos hombres, no era de aquellos que tenía sexo con cualquier mujer, aún sabiendo que no habría demasiadas consecuencias, porque estaba al corriente que su actual novia, no era ninguna casta niña de primer año. No entendía porque Lavander reaccionó intentándose intregar de esa forma, su relación estaba bastante tranquila, él cumpliendo sus deseos de generar celos a Hermione, ella pavoneándose con el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, unos besos, algunas caricias. ¡Claro que se le cruzó por su mente algo más! Sus hormonas estaban alborotadas, pero no así. No fue educado de esa manera.

Él había puesto sus ojos en una sola mujer y esa era la que estaba ahora frente a él, con cara de no entender nada.

Hermione estaba perpleja. ¿Quién era la persona frente a ella? ¿Dónde había ocultado a Ron?

-¡Eres una basura!- le gritó.

-¿Perdón? él gritó más.

-¿Qué hiciste menos? ¿Menos que acostarte con ella?

\- Yo no me acosté con ella. - La declaración salió rápida, limpia, creíble. - Ella lo quería, pero yo no. Sus orejas enrojecieron, al igual que su rostro, ya no había marcha atrás, si había dicho eso, que de por sí era bastante humillante, ya no había ninguna traba para decir lo que realmente sentía. Aún no entendía como era que Hermione pensaba eso. ¿Acaso ella no sabía que clase de persona era él? ¿No le había dado pruebas de su educación? Bueno, los últimos meses, no, pero tenía una causa valedera de su actuar, al menos eso pensaba; aunque ahora maldecía haberse dejado influenciar para tomar esa decisión de estar con Lavander para celar a Hermione, entonces sin dudar acotó Yo deseo hacerlo con alguien realmente especial. Alguien como tú.

\- Pero ella le contó a Parvati. Yo las oí - Entonces Hermione rebobinó mentalmente lo antes escuchado - ¿Qué has dicho? Creía haber oído aquello que deseó desde el tercer curso, de hecho desde antes también, pero debía confirmar que fuese cierto y no una broma de su inconsciente.

\- Yo no tuve relaciones con Lavander Explicaba Ron mientras levantaba el brazo femenino que aún sostenía, apresaba la diminuta mano con toda la potencia de la suya y entrelazaba los dedos Confieso que salí con ella para darte celos. En cierta forma la usé, y sé que estuve mal, fue infantil mi actitud, pero intentaba hacerte sentir un poco lo que sufría con tu relación con ese búlgaro cejudo. Yo debería haber actuado de otro modo, vencer mis temores y decirte abiertamente lo que siento.

Sufro y te celo no como tu amigo, te quiero como un amigo, y siempre lo haré; pero te amo como un hombre y nunca dejaré de amarte. Te amo Hermione y te pido perdón por no haberme atrevido a confesártelo antes.

Allí estaba, demostrando que la palabra hombre no le quedaba grande, era uno con todas las letras, en mayúsculas, venció sus temores, reveló sus culpas y confesó su amor.

Había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, todas las fichas en juego. _All in_ , decía el marcador, ahora debía ver si la suerte corría a su favor. Sus cartas eran muy buenas, pero tanto en el azar como en el amor, no hay pólizas de seguros, no hay cien por ciento de seguridad de ganar hasta que la partida esté terminada.

No podía hacer más nada, aunque quería acercarla a su cuerpo y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero no; la próxima movida era de ella. Debía aguardar.

Pero sólo hubo silencio. Silencio.

Al parecer la jugada no había sido favorable.

Lo tenía merecido, él la había hecho sufrir, se había comportado como un niño innumerables veces, la había hecho rabiar, llorar, padecer, incluso se burlo de ella, y no servía decir que recién la conocía, se había comportado como un cretino, por sus inseguridades, que aún estaban allí, pero su amor era mayor; pero era demasiado tarde, una brecha se había abierto entre ellos, lo había visto en sus ojos antes de confesarle su amor, por su culpa lamentablemente no era correspondido.

Pero su afecto era grande; tanto así que seguiría siendo su amigo; tanto así que aceptaría a ese jugador extranjero de Quidditch, si era su elección, la iba a respetar. Iba a ir a su boda y sonreír cuando él la besara y tal vez ser el padrino de uno de sus hijos. Siempre estaría para ofrecer su hombro, nunca la abandonaría, nunca. ¿Pero en qué pensaba? Tal vez la inminente guerra no le diera oportunidad, tal vez muriera antes de ver todo eso, y en ese momento no le pareció tan mala idea.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y la garganta, por un momento sintió que ese iba a ser el día más hermoso y memorable de toda su vida pero sin embargo era el más triste y doloroso. Lentamente soltó la pequeña y suave mano, que no le pertenecía y se dirigió a la salida.

Hermione estaba petrificada, pero él no había lanzado ningún hechizo sobre ella, en realidad sí lo había hecho, la había hechizado con el más inmenso, maravilloso y feliz de los encantamientos, el amor. Tardó segundos en comprender que Lavander había mentido. ¿Por qué? ¿Importaba? ¡Para nada!

Lo único importante era que él si la esperó, él la amaba y quería entregarse a ella, y ella sería la mujer más feliz del mundo entregándose completamente a Ron, era su sueño, el motivo de su existencia y la lógica razón que colmaba toda su mente.

Las palabras escuchadas eran las más maravillosas que alguna vez alguien le dijo, ni siquiera el saber que la hubieran elegido premio anual era mejor que el amor de Ron, de hecho si en este momento le dijeran que había reprobado todas las materias, no le importaría, tenía su amor, él le pertenecía, su corazón era para ella y pronto su cuerpo también y por Merlín que esos eran los únicos motivos por los cuales valía la pena haber sorteado todas las pruebas que debió conquistar en el pasado.

Sintió frió en la antes cálida unión y al voltear el rostro lo divisó saliendo por el retrato.

Antes de que este se cerrara, tomó la muñeca de Ron con ambas manos y tiró bruscamente atrayéndolo hacia ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

-¡Pueden dejar de jugar! Se quejaba la dama encargada de la puerta, pero ellos no la escucharon.

Para evitar caer, Ron se aferró a los hombros de ella, pero como Hermione se cargó sobre su cuello, perdieron el poco balance y cayeron al piso, ella hacia atrás.

\- Yo también te amo. Le confesaba, sin importar que estaba desplomándose al piso.

Él en un rápido movimiento, sujetó su espalda con un brazo y el otro lo estiró hacia delante para frenar la caída; ella se aferró a su cuerpo para aminorar el golpe a su cabeza, que no llegó, Ron detuvo el mismo con su potente brazo dejándola a algunos centímetros del suelo.

Hermione aflojó el agarre y se recostó en el piso lentamente, separando los cuerpos levemente.

-¿Estás bien? Preguntó preocupado.

\- Si. ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, nada que no se cure con un beso. Y le sonrió, Hermione correspondió la sonrisa, acercó su rostro y lo besó, dulce, tímida y castamente.

Se sentía insegura de profundizar el beso, debido a la comprometida posición en la que estaban. No era el lugar ni el momento, no pudo evitar seguir siendo cerebral. Y se incorporó.

Ron estaba desilusionado, no porque no hubiese sentido nada, por el contrario, una suerte de electricidad corrió por su cuerpo apenas Hermione unió sus labios, pero notó que ella se apartó rápidamente. ¿Habría sentido lo mismo?

No era precisamente la idea que tenía de un primer beso, quería que fuese monumental, épico, memorable, que cuando tuviesen nietos, pudieran contarle anecdóticamente el primer beso que se había dado con su abuela.

Por su parte, apenas levantarse, ella se sintió arrepentida, era su momento de demostrarle que era una mujer, con todas las letras y en mayúsculas y no una niña, de corresponder ese amor que sentía, y se había comportado como la insulsa sabelotodo que era.

¡No! Esta vez le iba a mostrar a Ron lo que sentía y no con palabras, las mismas vendrían luego, porque realmente tenía mucho que decirle, que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, que sólo le pertenecía a él, que si se lo pedía no sólo dejaba de cartearse con Victor, sino que eliminaba a Bulgaria del mapa, cualquier cosa que le pidiera lo iba a ser posible, porque su amor era inmenso, era colosal y así lo debía de expresar con un beso digno de plasmar en una novela de amor, que quedara constado en la historia de la guerra, el primer beso de los futuros héroes del mundo mágico, porque ahora más que nunca sabía que iban a ganar la guerra, no había nada en este mundo que la detuviera para destruir a Voldemort, ahora más que nunca apoyaría a Harry para lograrlo.

Pero ya habría tiempo para decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente, ahora era momento que su cuerpo se expresara, que su boca, sus manos y brazos hablen por ella.

Así que cuando él había terminado de verificar que su brazo estaba bien, ella arremetió, rodeó el masculino cuello con sus brazos y lo besó.

Pero no se quedó allí, sólo con la unión de sus labios, que ya de por sí era electrizante, se aventuró a más; entreabrió sus labios, asomó su lengua, rogaba que él entendiera, podría dar ella un paso más, pero quería que fuese él en tomar la iniciativa y no debió esperar mucho.

Decididamente la lengua de Ron penetró su boca, invitó a la suya a unirse en una danza húmeda, cálida y dulce.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo, juntando sus cuerpos. Ella sintió un mareo y un gemido escapó de sus labios; el sonido enervó más a Ron que la apretó más y profundizó el contacto, lo cual parecía físicamente imposible pero lo lograban.

Hermione acarició los rojos cabellos y comprobó que, como pensaba eran sedosos y los despeinó aún más, jugó sensualmente con ellos, se dejó embargar por una desconocida energía que la impulsaba a entregarse sin control.

Por primera vez su cuerpo la guió, no había nada mental en ese beso, sólo la pasión gobernaba en ese momento y le proporcionaba una placentera sensación.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar las manos, tanteando el cuello, los hombros y la musculosa espalda, perfecta, como él, como su dios, que ahora la estaba adorando a ella.

Ron no podía creer que su sueño, su deseo se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, y ciertamente era mejor de lo que alguna vez lo imaginó, pensaba dejar sin aliento a Hermione, pero era él quien no podía respirar, y tampoco lo deseaba; sólo ansiaba el contacto de sus labios, su lengua. ¡Sus manos! ¡Merlín! Si alguna vez pensó que Lavander lo podría llegar a enloquecer realmente era un idiota, eran esas manos lo que lo volvían loco, esa boca, ese cuerpo que se plegaba haciendo inexistente la separación de ambos.

Sentían un fuego volcánico que emanaba desde su interior, pugnando por hacer erupción, incontrolable y placentero, salvaje, pasional, sublime, que los fundían, como si ellos fueran de lava y no hubiese ninguna fuerza física que los detuviera; pero la necesidad de aire llegó, ineludible y fatal y debieron detener el avance de las candentes lenguas que pugnaba por conquistar aquellos territorios inexplorados entre ellos dos.

No soltaron el agarre, era demasiado delicioso, sentir los cuerpos vibrantes, sentir el palpitar galopante de sus corazones, la incandescencia de su abrazo; él comenzó a morder suavemente los labios, que le pertenecían, que eran de su propiedad, mientras que ella pasaba su lengua sobre los de él luego de cada mordida confirmando la posesión, lo que enloqueció al valiente Gryffindor que capturó nuevamente la boca, entregándole un beso aún más apasionado que los volvió a dejar sin aliento.

Ese era el beso que soñaban, desde que se conocieron, se descubrieron, se pelearon, se amigaron, se protegieron, se instruyeron, se ayudaron, se socorrieron, se atacaron, se odiaron y se amaron. Tantos sentimientos encontrados en dos cuerpos que ahora no veían el momento de compenetrarse, de unirse, de entregarse.

El retrato se abrió, pero ellos no se soltaron, parecían estar aislados del resto del mundo.

Un sorprendido Harry los miraba desde la entrada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cap 3 celos**

 **Hola! Aquí el tercer cap. del fic. Debería acotar algo pero prefiero que ustedes lo hagan con sus reviews (sigo tu consejo Foaby!) Espero que tengan la misma reacción que yo al escribirlo.**

 **Besos. Alejandra**

Cap 3 Celos

Harry se mantenía estatuado, mirando como sus amigos se devoraban en un beso tan apasionado que sonrojaría al mismísimo Dumbledore, sacándolo de su sereno actuar. ¿Dónde estaban las manos de Ron? ¡Ah! ¡Allí! En la espalda una y la otra en la cintura de Hermione.

Esperó que el cuadro se cerrara, tal vez el ruido provocado por el mágico acceso los separara, viró a ver a la dama que protegía la casa; la misma estaba acalorada, sostenía un delicado abanico de color rosa pálido y se ventilaba frenéticamente.

Lo miró y susurró

-Ni en mi juventud alguien me besó de esa manera. Ellos deben estar en el cielo, o mejor dicho en el infierno. ¡Qué calor! Y se tapó el sonrojado rostro con el manual ventilador. Harry regresó la vista a sus amigos, que si fuera posible se habían juntado aún más. Miró su reloj. ¿Cuánto tiempo era físicamente posible mantener el aire en los pulmones? Porque se notaba que ellos apenas podían respirar. Él apenas podía hacerlo.

Cuando entró en razón que no se iban a separar voluntariamente carraspeó.

Los muchachos soltaron sus bocas pero no el abrazo y pegando mejilla con mejilla miraron en principios sorprendidos y luego sonrientes a su amigo.

Sus rostros enrojecidos, sus respiraciones agitadas, él podía intuir los cuerpos sudorosos y comprobarlo al menos el de Ron que tenía la camisa pegada a la espalda, con las marcas de las manos de Hermione sobre ella. Radiantes, felices, emocionados, extasiados.

Por el contrario Harry estaba pálido como la luna nueva, serio, parecía casi cadavérico, como si hubiese sido alcanzado por la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables. Lo único que daba la sensación de que no estaba muerto era su respiración agitada. Miraba a sus amigos con un gesto de dolor y angustia, imposible de disimular, se lo notaba perplejo, como no entendiendo o peor aún, no aceptando lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, dirigió los mismos hacia abajo y musitó lenta y quedamente.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpirlos Mientras salía disparado hacia su dormitorio.

Los chicos lo miraron irse sin modificar la posición, parecían siameses unidos por los pómulos, como si a partir de ese momento esa sería la única manera de deambular por la vida.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? preguntó Ron.

\- No tengo idea, pensé que se alegraría por nosotros, pero parecía enojado. ¿No te parece? ¿O son ideas mías? - Contestó Hermione aflojando un poco el profundo abrazo.

\- Yo también lo noté. Y me sorprende. O sea explicó - él sabe de mis sentimientos hacia ti, desde cuarto año, desde antes también. Es mi mejor amigo, no confiaría en nadie más. En cuanto supe que moría de amor por ti le confesé mis sensaciones y fue de mucha ayuda, la mayoría de las veces.

\- También es mi amigo, eso te consta, aún más que Ginny y por supuesto mi confidente, más o menos al mismo tiempo que tú yo le confesé las mismas sensaciones. ¿No es raro que nunca intentara unirnos?

\- No, al menos yo le hice prometer silencio absoluto de mis emociones y además de su amistad, es por su discreción que me atreví a hablarle de ti, de mí, de mis temores, inseguridades, de mis celos, de todo.

\- Igual yo. ¿Piensas que de no confiar plenamente en Harry le hubiese dicho algo? Hermione pareció reflexionar y luego sus ojos se iluminaron - ¡Hemos sido unos ilusos! Declaró - ¿Cómo podemos dudar de la alegría que debe tener Harry por nosotros? Sucede que él con todas las preocupaciones que tiene, todo lo que sufrió y sabe que deberá seguir padeciendo, y a pesar de todos esos momentos angustiosos, debió soportar nuestras lamentables confesiones amorosas. ¿Cómo le reclamamos algo que es muy lógico?

-¿Lógico?

\- Él no debía intervenir, demostró su férrea amistad, a ambos, guardando nuestros más personales secretos, hubiese sido totalmente diferente si él nos hubiera contado lo que cada uno sentía por el otro, era nuestra responsabilidad demostrar nuestros sentimientos y descubrirlos como lo hicimos.

\- Y le puedo asegurar señorita Granger que usted lo hace a la perfección. Ron le sonreía sensualmente acercándola hacia él.

\- Usted también señor Weasley Continuó la muchacha con la broma Creo que acabo de descubrir otra más de sus fabulosas destrezas. Y sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior aferrándose a los hombros del pelirrojo.

\- Ahora déme otro beso y luego, iré a ver si Harry está bien, muy a mi pesar; no quiero separarme de ti, de tus labios, de tu cuerpo Ron la devoraba con la mirada, Hermione exhaló un suspiro y su cuerpo se estremeció.

\- Yo tampoco. ¡Ya nunca más! - La aplicada alumna no tardó en obedecer la orden de su pelirrojo, se fundieron en un cálido beso, que duró lo suficiente para acelerar sus pulsos, luego ella fue a realizar sus funciones de prefecta y él a ver a su amigo.

Harry entró al cuarto, se arrojó boca arriba sobre su cama, posó la vista en una de las cortinas que era movida por una brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta y allí se quedó, con la mirada dura, fija en el vaivén de la vaporosa tela.

Maldijo haber olvidado su mochila para ir a clases, maldijo a Ron, maldijo a Hermione, maldijo a Hogwarts, maldijo a Dumbledore, maldijo a Voldemort, los maldijo a todos.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¿En qué momento se había descuidado?

¿Ron no salía con Lavander?

¿Y qué de Hermione y su riguroso papel de prefecta perfecta?

Pero ella no era una prefecta perfecta, ella era perfecta en todo, perfecta estudiante, perfecta amiga, perfecta en defender causas perdidas, perfecta en deducir los acontecimientos que enfrentaban día a día, perfecta para él.

¿Por qué había elegido a Ron?

El elegido era él, no Ron, el distraído, desordenado, inmaduro, inseguro, atolondrado, inútil, e infinidades de desprecios que pudieran surgir de su mente, su mal agradecido amigo, Ron.

Había hecho todo lo necesario para que ellos no llegaran a esa instancia, tan íntima, tan personal y corporal.

Incentivaba a diario a Hermione a que se carteara con Víctor, diciéndole que si eran sólo amigos no era incorrecto, que una persona que realmente se preocupara por ella aceptaría su amistad con otra persona como lo hacía él; preguntándole como al descuido frente a Ron si había recibido noticias del búlgaro, que él sabía totalmente ajeno a los sentimientos de Hermione.

Empujó a Ron a los brazos de Lavander, dándole la idea de darle celos a la castaña, diciendo que las mujeres despechadas, demuestran su amor; comentándole a su amiga de los encuentros del pelirrojo, incluso inventó algunos, bastante escandalosos. Nada lo alegró más que saber que Ron había tenido relaciones con la rubia. ¡Nada más y nada menos de los labios de Hermione! Que llorando y aferrándose a sus brazos sufría por la revelación. ¡Que fascinante fue la noticia! Y él concienzudamente y con suposiciones agregó algunos posibles encuentros más.

Interviniendo en absolutamente todos los momentos posibles de intimidad.

Estaba tranquilo, se sentía seguro y ahora, el balde de agua fría.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¿Cómo los separaría?

Sonrió malévolamente, con lo inseguro que era Ron, y lo obstinada que era Hermione, lo más probable que dentro de poco discutieran y él aprovecharía era situación para hacerlos separarse.

Hermione debía ser suya, sólo suya. Y no iba a dejar que ese aprovechado se hiciera con ella también.

¿Qué más quería?

Tenía la familia perfecta, no conocía familia más amorosa, solidaria y unida que los Weasley.

Tenía la vida asegurada, él no debía afrontar nada más ni nada menos que al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, sabiendo que lo más probable fuese que muriera en el intento. Y de seguro ahora más que nunca evitaría afrontar la guerra, se la llevaría lejos, la separaría de él.

A ella, la chica, la mujer, la más hermosa y perfecta mujer que él pudiera llegar a conocer. Ninguna llegaba le llegaba a sus estándares de perfección, ni Cho, ni siquiera Ginny con quien creyó poder iniciar alguna vez una relación, pero como pretender una persona imperfecta si allí tenía a la perfección, personificada en ella, en Hermione.

¿También eso quería su implacable amigo? Si es que aún podía llamarlo así. No podía tener un poco de piedad y dejarle a él disfrutar del amor de Hermione. Disfrutar de sus cálidos besos y apasionados abrazos.

¡No! El señor Ronald Weasley tenía que tenerlo todo. La familia, el físico, el futuro y ahora a la mujer.

Su mirada se ablandó.

Estaba hablando de su amigo, de su mejor amigo, el tonto había sido él en no confesarle el amor que sentía por Hermione; amor que surgió de pronto, cómo si hubiese estado cubierto por un negro lienzo y de repente de descubriera, desde ese verano, cuando la encontró en la madriguera, discutiendo con Ron, secreteando con Ginny, ayudando a Molly, observando sin ser vista al pelirrojo.

Sabía que a Ron le gustaba desde mucho antes, incluso le confesó que la amaba en tercero o cuarto, ahora los recuerdos se hacían borrosos; pero no dudaba que de saber que Harry sentía algo por Hermione, Ron a pesar de amarla profundamente se hubiese hecho a un lado.

Él no hubiese tenido ninguna mezquindad para con Harry, nunca la tuvo, le ofreció su familia, su amistad, e incluso también le quedaba en claro que si pudiera cambiaría su lugar en el momento de enfrentarse con Voldemort, lo haría sin dudar.

Se largó a llorar, tenía miedo, por primera vez, se sentía solo.

Mientras fueran sólo amigos los tres, nunca se sentiría de esa manera, pero ahora ellos como pareja lo harían a un lado, inevitablemente.

La soledad había sido su compañera durante toda su vida, hasta que descubrió lo que era, un mago, hasta que descubrió su hogar, Hogwarts; hasta que los conoció.

El trío dorado.

Ahora había desaparecido, ya no eran más un trío, ahora eran una pareja y uno más.

No iba a poder derrotar a Voldemort si no sentía la protección que ellos le brindaban, Ron con su amistad, Hermione con su amor.

¿Qué amor?

Hermione no tenía más ojos que para Ron, y sus libros y luego para Ron y tal vez luego para él.

¡La odiaba! ¡Los odiaba!

Continuaba llorando, no los odiaba, odiaba lo que tenían. Un futuro.

Un futuro palpable, él de seguro llegaría a ser uno de los mejores aurores del país; Ron era habilidoso si se lo proponía; ella lo más probable llegaría a Ministro del ministerio, no lo dudaba con sus capacidades. Tendrían una hermosa casa, similar a la madriguera pero nueva, llena de pequeños.¡De seguro unos quince!

Compartía la habitación y las duchas con Ron. Hasta en eso era mejor, los chicos lo cargaban, no era realmente impresionante, pero destacaba. No por nada era un Weasley. Sabía de su aptitud física para hacer inmensamente feliz a Hermione y por como los había descubierto, de seguro no faltaría mucho para que comenzaran a intentar procrear, una suerte de mezcla entre pelirrojos y castaños, azules y almendras, inteligentes y valientes niños.

¿Y él? Su mirada volvió a endurecerse.

Sólo tenía ¿A quién? A Voldemort. Que lo acosaba en sus sueños, y en su mente a diario, ni siquiera con la oclumancia podía evitar sentirse invadido por el siniestro personaje. No podía confesárselo a nadie, de seguro aumentarían sus reuniones con Dumbledore, que lo dejaban exhausto y además debería regresar a practicar más oclumancia con Snape y eso era algo más que desagradable.

El tenebroso lord lo había despojado de todo, de su familia, de su padrino, de sus afectos, de su pasado, de su presente.

Pero Ron había sido más implacable, le arrebataba su futuro, porque él deseaba un futuro, divisaba una casa, similar a la madriguera, pero nueva, con unos niños mezcla de morenos y castaños, verdes y almendras, inteligentes y valientes.

No era mucho el cambio, sólo un par de colores diferentes, luego todo igual, tal vez menos niños.

Debía haber sido más hábil, apresurarse, adelantársele a Ron, consolar más profunda y cercanamente a Hermione cuando le confesaba su amor por Ron, cuando lloraba por sus desprecios, por su falta de tacto, por no haberla preferido a ella antes que a Lavander, darle a entender que el pelirrojo no era el indicado, que al que le pertenecía lo tenía en frente.

Él era mejor que Ron, tenía más dinero, aunque internamente dudaba mucho que a Hermione eso le interesara realmente.

Era más instruido, mejor alumno, incluso la había superado en pociones, sabía que con un poco de trampa, pero tampoco debía decirle eso, a pesar de eso, ella nunca le pidió consejo para elaborar ninguna pócima, es más parecía enojarse.

Pero cuando de ajedrez se trataba, allí estaba, preguntándole a Ron, él también sabía jugar, aunque nunca lograba ganarle una partida de ajedrez a su amigo. Incluso cuando se trataba de Quidditch hablaba con Ron. ¡Si era él el capitán del equipo! ¿Por qué preguntarle a ese pelirrojo que lo único que hacia era proteger la retaguardia? ¡Por qué lo tenía que hacer tan bien! ¡Para impresionarla! Y sabía que lo había logrado, ella estaba que babeaba por Ron, pero el muy idiota no se daba cuenta y se apresuraba a los brazos de la rubia ¿Cómo es que le perdonó tanto sufrimiento?

Él no la haría sufrir nunca, daría la vida por ella. ¿Podría? Reflexionó, de seguro que no, Hermione también estaría más protegida junto a Ron.

Él debía enfrentar a Voldemort y si ella lo acompañara, no podría defenderla, aunque quisiera, debía concentrarse en una sola cosa: Derrotar a Voldemort, descubrir lo que hacía vulnerable a su enemigo, y no darle al oscuro mago la chance de descubrir su vulnerabilidad.

Pero era difícil, concentrarse en luchar, cuando, lo único que tenía en mente era a ella, su voz melodiosa, sus ojos hermosos, su pelo cada vez más sedoso, su cuerpo más esbelto, su inteligencia apabullante, su perspicacia siempre atinada.

¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta que él la amaba?

Entonces Ron entró en la habitación, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y al igual que él se arrojó en la cama boca arriba.

Suspiró varias veces y pudo observar que sonreía, estaba feliz, resplandeciente.

Le había robado su felicidad y la estaba disfrutando frente a él.

Y la confesión lo confirmaba.

\- Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

\- Te tiene que salir pelo en el pecho para ser hombre Ron Le contestó rudamente, sabía que los Weasley eran mayormente lampiños. El pelirrojo se quedó pensando y luego estalló en una carcajada.

\- Es buena la broma. ¿Te molesta si la apropio para fastidiar a los gemelos?

Harry se levantó de hombros, ya se había apropiado de lo que más quería, que más daba una estúpida broma.

¿Acaso Ron no conocía el sarcasmo?

De seguro que sí, pero tal vez de la boca de Malfoy, no de su amigo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que sin quererlo se había comparado, con su peor enemigo. ¿A tanto había caído?

\- ¿Qué tienes Harry? ¿Sirius?

El moreno cerró los ojos, hasta eso le habían arrebatado, la posibilidad de estar con alguien que lo apreciaba como a un hijo. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

\- Tu sabes que mi familia es la tuya, cuando esto termine, te vienes conmigo a la madriguera y si deseas te adoptamos como un Weasley más, lo único que tienes que hacer es cambiarte el pelo a rojo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué se hacía el bueno? Su mente en lugar de agradecer su gesto lo repudiaba. Él sabía que Ron no tenía nada de bueno, todo lo hacía para vencerlo, desde ayudarlo demostrando sus conocimientos en ajedrez, vencer a su peor fobia, acusarlo de hacer trampa y luego demostrar su amistad dándole información importante, ingresar al equipo de Quiddicht; y sin embargo, no era mejor, era el segundo, era el amigo de Harry James Potter.

Y a pesar de ello, ella lo prefería.

-¿Harry?

\- ¡Déjame en paz!

Ron no entendía porque su amigo se sentía mal, bueno en realidad si lo sabía. Tenía un gran peso en sus hombros, que con gusto cargaría él. ¡Que poco sensible había sido! Le restregaba su felicidad y él se encontraba mal, pero le era imposible, al menos por el momento, reflejar otra cosa. Más allá de ello, debía ser solidario con su mejor amigo entonces declaró.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué sientes? No necesito tu lástima. No necesito nada de ti, ni de tu noviecita. Contestó con furia e ironía Harry mientras se levantaba, Ron lo imitó No necesito a nadie, soy el elegido, el único, no hay otro como yo. Sin darse cuenta lloraba, por cólera, por miedo, por dolor.

Intentó marcharse, pero Ron lo frenó y lo abrazó, gritándole.

\- ¿Desde cuando piensas eso? No te tengo lástima. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, yo lo daría todo por ti.

-¿Todo? Preguntó maliciosamente alejándolo suavemente y secándose las gotas en sus mejillas.

\- Claro, sabes que si. Nuestra amistad es muy importante para mí. Me hice un juramento cuando te conocí, que te iba a acompañar hasta el final y yo cumplo mis promesas. Ahora más que nunca.

\- ¿Y Hermione?

\- Yo amo a Hermione, y ella me ama a mí. No hay vínculo más fuerte que el amor.

-¿Y la amistad?

\- Eso es lo mejor, nosotros somos amigos y amantes.

-¿Amantes? Harry se horrorizó ¿En que momento? ¿Desde cuando se encontraban furtivamente? ¿Y no le habían dicho a él? - ¿Ustedes ya? Preguntó temeroso.

-¡No Harry! ¿Qué dices? ¡Aunque ganas no me faltan! Aclaró sonriendo - Pero recién hoy comenzamos, sería precipitado. Aunque yo la amo con tal intensidad que no dudaría en estar con ella, ya mismo. ¡Ya no respiro oxígeno, amigo! Suspiró Respiro Hermione.

Pero Harry no lo escuchaba, después de todo tal vez aún había una posibilidad de separarlos, iba a explotar la noble amistad que Ron sentía por él.

En ese momento notó porque el sombrero seleccionador quería ubicarlo en Slytherin, sentía una maldad que lo embargaba, y a pesar de saber que hacía mal, no podía evitarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cap 4 Amor**

 **Hola: No suelo recomendar canciones para mis capítulos, aunque suelo escucharla cuando escribo. Pero para este en particular recomendaría a Camila, o A5 con supervisor de su sueños, algún bolero de Luis Miguel, o Sin Bandera, o Reik, o Kudai, o Alejandro Fernández o Sanz, o cualquier canción que les recuerde al AMOR.**

 **Chau.**

 **Alejandra**

 **Cap 4 Amor**

Ron terminó su relación con Lavander, pero Hermione deseaba, a pesar de la mentira de la chica, respetarla y esperar unos días hasta dar a conocer su vínculo, con lo cual debían ocultarse para verse y los momentos que encontraban eran muy escasos.

La verdad que si antes sentía una necesidad de estar junto a Ron, ahora era algo imposible de evadir.

Cuando no estaba junto a su amado, el aire se hacía más pesado, ellos intentaban todo el mayor tiempo posible estar juntos, además de hacerle compañía a Harry.

Notaba a su amigo extraño, la miraba de una forma especial, tal vez la situación de saber que era novia de Ron, podía modificar los pensamientos de Harry, además Ron le había relatado lo que sucedió en los dormitorios por lo cual decidió hablar con él. Lo esperó en la sala común y cuando lo vio bajar lo saludó

\- Hola Harry.

\- Hola Hermione.

\- Quisiera hablar contigo antes de la cena. ¿Es posible?

Ron estaba saliendo de los dormitorios y se detuvo, iba a volver sobre sus pasos para que hablaran tranquilos, Hermione le había dicho que deseaba hablar con Harry, pero la contestación de su amigo lo hizo detenerse.

\- Si preciosa, lo que digas.

-¿Preciosa? Hermione se sorprendió.

\- Lo eres. ¿Ron no te lo dice?

\- Todo el tiempo Eso no era del todo verdad, aunque en realidad, luego de pensarlo, era en parte cierto, ella se sentía apreciada, protegida y cuidada con Ron, se sentía un objeto precioso, que debía preservarse.

\- Bien. ¿Qué querías?

\- Bueno, quería que supieras que mi nueva relación con Ron no cambia en nada mi amistad contigo, de hecho tampoco cambia la amistad con Ron. Hemos decidido que por sobre todo está nuestra amistad y que la preservaremos como el tesoro más importante.

-¿Más que el amor? Eso es raro. Dudo que fuese idea tuya.

\- Te equivocas, fue mi idea. Paso a explicarte Aclaró con su tono analítico - Ron hizo un juramento cuando te conoció y yo también, sin darnos cuenta ambos prometimos acompañarte siempre, apoyarte en todo y contra todos. ¿No es maravillosa la coincidencia?

\- Estoy pasmado. Harry no pudo evitar ser sarcástico. Hermione no lo notó.

\- Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que no tienes que sentirte desplazado por nosotros, y si en algún momento te hacemos sentir mal, lo entenderemos y haremos lo que este en nuestras posibilidades para que te sientas mejor. Te ayudaremos a vencer a Voldemort, y a nuestra amistad nada la quebrará.

\- ¿Y por qué me dices esto?

\- Porque te noto extraño, y me gustaría que sepas que puedes contar conmigo al igual que con Ron. Que el hecho que seamos novios

\- ¿Ya te lo pidió? Que sean novios.- Aclaró interrumpiéndola sabiendo la respuesta - ¿Te lo pidió?

\- No, no hace falta. No necesitamos rótulos explícitos, yo lo siento así y es suficiente.

\- Que bien. Pero a veces hay que definir las relaciones. ¿No te parece? Yo no dudaría un minuto para pedirte si quisieras ser mi novia.

\- ¡Qué lindo Harry! Algún día vas a ser muy feliz a una chica.- Hermione apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Harry palmeándolo en señal de comprensión y luego preguntó - ¿Y Ron?

Harry no respondió, se la quedó mirando. ¡Que ingenua! ¡Que pura! Y ese bruto de Weasley la iba a tener.

¿Qué sabía él cómo tratar a una mujer como Hermione?

Él le demostraría como un hombre debía amar a una mujer.

Ron bajó la escalera, estaba muy orgulloso de Hermione, ambos había decidido no anteponer su relación a la amistad con Harry, sabían que de ella dependía la fuerza de su amigo para vencer a quien no debe ser nombrado.

Palpó la cajita cuadrada que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sabía que su amada no necesitaba de rótulos, pero él quería demostrarle cuanto la adoraba y se gastó sus ahorros en ese anillo. Pero Hermione lo valía, valía todo eso y más, esta noche la llevaría a un lugar privado y se lo daría, cerraría el vínculo que los unía, lo haría eterno como el círculo de ese anillo.

\- Hola Saludo, Hermione se arrojó en sus brazos y lo besó.

\- Vamos a cenar, muero de hambre. Declaró Harry apartando la vista de la feliz pareja.

Mientras estaban en el comedor Ron le pidió a Hermione si lo podía acompañar en su ronda nocturna, cambiando de pareja, porque había visto unas arañas enormes el otro día y el hechizo para reducir no le salía muy bien, y así le ayudaría a practicarlo.

La chica asintió sonriente y se levantó para arreglarlo todo.

Harry los observaba y al ver que las orejas de Ron se coloraron apenas, se dio cuenta que algo tramaba y él se iba a encargar de estropear sus planes.

La ronda de prefectos partía desde el comedor, con lo cual el moreno debió subir a los dormitorios, para buscar la capa de invisibilidad y de esa forma seguir a Ron y Hermione.

Lamentablemente cuando regresó al comedor, ya se habían ido.

Deambuló durante eternos instantes por los corredores, pero a los únicos que pudo encontrar fueron a Draco y Pansy, además de casi toparse en dos oportunidades con profesores y el desagradable conserje.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la solución también estaba en su habitación, el mapa del merodeador.

Volvió a subir a los dormitorios. Parecía un desquiciado.

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas Y realmente no lo eran. Entonces los ubicó, en el baño de prefectos.

Ron estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que iba a proponer algo tan importante, y no sólo la primera vez en eso, la primera vez en otras cosas también.

Hermione le explicaba el hechizo, lo repetía una y otra vez, ajena a los pensamientos de él.

\- Realmente creí que sabías este encantamiento. Es realmente muy fácil. Lo extraño es que no veo ninguna araña.

\- Te mentí. Declaró.

\- Ya lo sabía, tontito Ella sonrío Intuyo que lo hiciste para que Harry no se sienta mal.

\- No, tengo algo importante que decirte. Y sin más la tomó fuertemente de la mano y la condujo suavemente por un pasillo.

\- Vamos al

\- baño de prefectos. Si. Vamos allí. Completó la frase el chico.

Hermione comenzó a temblar, no por miedo, sino por deseo. No había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que estar con Ron. Apuró el paso, queriendo llegar lo más rápido posible. Sentía el calor de la mano de Ron y por su mente se cruzaron pensamientos escandalosos.

Iba a vivir una de sus fantasías, una de las tantas. ¡Y pensaba cumplirlas todas!

Desde el momento que Ron se le declaró , había nacido una nueva Hermione, una más decidida en el campo del amor, una sin tapujos ni vergüenzas y sabía que Ron la acompañaba en esta nueva etapa, convirtiéndose en el más valiente y osado de los Gryffindor.

\- Frescura de pino Declaró Ron al llegar a la puerta y esta se abrió. Entraron y con una seguridad apabullante Ron, frente a la abertura colocó varios hechizos para que nadie interrumpiera ese momento tan importante en sus vidas.

Al girar, Hermione se lanzó sobre él llenándolo de dulces y suaves besos, y se dejó besar, le encantaba.

Luego aprisionó la boca de ella y se besaron apasionadamente, como ya sabían hacer.

Hermione se plegó a su cuerpo y luego retrocedió sorprendida.

\- ¿Cuadrado?- Exclamó incrédula mirando la entrepierna del muchacho. Él rió por la cara de sorpresa de ella.

\- No te asustes, no es lo que piensas - y sin más, sacó de su bolsillo la tan preciada caja.

Ella contuvo la respiración, llevándose la mano a la boca y abriendo los ojos en clara señal de sorpresa, miró a Ron quien hincaba una rodilla frente a ella y le extendía el pequeño paquete abriéndolo frente a sus ojos.

Observó el anillo más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida.

\- Es muy fino. Te debe haber costado

\- No importa eso, lo que me interesa es saber una cosa muy importante. Sé que aún somos jóvenes, más allá de ello, pronto nos embarcaremos en una guerra y deberemos experimentar circunstancias que nos harán madurar de golpe.

\- Tu ya lo has hecho Le sonreía Hermione con una mirada de orgullo, Ron devolvió la sonrisa y continuó.

\- Esta pregunta es para un futuro, uno próximo, no cercano, pero fehaciente. Hermione Jane Granger ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella comenzó a llorar, y luego a reír, secándose las lágrimas de felicidad.

\- ¿Debo contestar?

\- No hace falta, pero me gustaría escucharlo.

\- Nada me haría más feliz en esta vida que casarme contigo Ronald Billius Weasley. Estaban realmente emocionados, Ron se levantó y colocó el anillo en el dedo de su amada.

\- Te amo.

\- Te amo, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Él la acercó, era imperiosa la necesidad de sentirla, se tocarla, de acariciarla y besarla.

Comenzaron a llenar la pileta, se dejaron inundar por los aromas que emanaban de los jabones, sin dejar un minuto de besarse, de explorarse.

Inexpertos se dejaron llevar por un torrente de sensaciones que surgían de lo más profundo de su ser.

Ron desabrochó la capa de Hermione, y luego continuó desvistiéndola lentamente con la impericia provocada por los nervios que surgían inevitables, pero disfrutando cada centímetro que descubría, saboreando cada milímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto, provocando risas por parte de ambos.

-¿Cosquillas? Preguntó suavemente sin dejar de acariciar.

\- Muchas.

Hermione no tardó en imitarlo despojándolo de la capa y continuando con la camisa, con la misma torpeza.

Una oleada de placer recorrió el cuerpo de ella cuando Ron tomó posesión de sus senos, por encima del sostén, interrumpiendo su tarea.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y Ron besó su cuello, provocando aún más goce.

Hermione lo miró, con las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración agitada y continuó despojándolo de su camisa.

Ron exploró sus pechos, los acarició lentamente, como temiendo lastimarla, sintiendo la suavidad y luego se detuvo ante la contrastante e insipiente turgencia provocada por su contacto.

Ella se deleitó con la magnífica estampa del pecho de Ron, firme y marcado finamente, como esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel, blanco, etéreo, pasó sus uñas por sobre él marcándolo levemente y provocando un gemido en Ron que la desequilibró, provocando un escalofrío.

Se acercó y besó la extensión del mismo, pasando las uñas por la espalda.

Él cerró los ojos y se abandonó al mimo que le fascinaba y a la vez complicaba su tarea, que de por sí ya era muy difícil, el sujetador no cedía y se estaba desesperando, por la testarudez de la prenda y por la excitación provocada por las caricias de Hermione.

Gruño. Con lo cual, la castaña sonrió y dándose cuenta alejó sus manos de él, provocando un gruñido mayor, pero desabrochó y deshizo ella misma de su ajustador, haciendo que Ron abriera los ojos y se embelezara con sus perfectos senos expuestos y expectantes de la inminente acción.

Sus pezones estaban levemente erectos, Ron se acercó y los acarició con sus pulgares, sin dejar de perder el contacto visual con los ojos de Hermione, que mordió su labio inferior en señal de placer.

La besó, cruzó los brazos por la espalda femenina y juntó ambos pechos, ambos gimieron y luego rieron, era todo novedoso y excitante, pero a la vez familiar.

Ron comenzó a besar otra vez el cuello femenino y Hermione tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, facilitándole la incursión.

Pero él tenía otra intención, no pensaba quedarse en ese cuello, que le fascinaba, pero tenía otra meta, placentera para él, pero más para ella.

Tomó uno de los senos y sin dudarlo comenzó a besarlo en la zona prominente, no sólo la tensión en el cuerpo de Hermione le dio a entender que estaba bien encaminado, le turgencia era mayor, y entonces lo rozó con su lengua.

Hermione sintió flaquear sus piernas y se hubiera caído si no estuviese sostenida por Ron, ambos rieron, estaban jadeantes, felices de poder brindarse placer.

Pero Hermione aún no había hecho demasiado, estaba insegura pero, bajó las manos que tenía en la espalda de Ron y se aferró a sus glúteos empujando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Sintió la rigidez, y cuando él gimió profundamente ante el roce, exhaló un suspiro de victoria.

Luego aflojó el agarré y se decidió a tomar el nuevo objeto de su deseo.

Ron arremetió contra el otro pecho, provocando otra oleada de éxtasis en Hermione.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, se disfrutaban sin apuros, deleitándose con las innumerables y novedosas sensaciones que los embargaban.

Hermione llevó las manos hacia delante, Ron aumentó la respiración, intuyendo lo que ella iba a hacer.

Desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y luego el botón del pantalón y bajó despacio el cierre, parecía que lo hacia lentamente, a propósito, generando una expectativa aún mayor, pero lo cierto era que no quería lastimar a Ron, siendo precipitada y arruinar ese maravilloso momento.

Entonces la prenda cayó a los pies de su dueño, Hermione acarició, ejerciendo cierta presión por sobre el bóxer, aquella parte aún desconocida, pero tan anhelada.

Ron se tensó y apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de ella cerrando los ojos tomándola por la cintura y apretando el contacto.

Y volvió a gruñir, temblando levemente.

\- ¿Estás bien? Preguntó tímidamente sin dejar de realizar la estimulante caricia.

\- Perfecto Dijo y levantó el rostro para mirarla, su mirada estaba turbia y reflejaba el placer que estaba experimentando.

Se besaron, sin apuro, deleitándose con lo sensual del momento. Comenzaron a trasladarse hasta que ella quedó atrapada contra una pared y el cuerpo de Ron quién nuevamente arremetió contra su cuello.

El pelirrojo bajó sus manos, acariciando los muslo arriba y abajo por sobre la falda, levantándola un poco cada vez que subía, hasta dejarla a la altura de su prenda interior, era Hermione la que ahora temblaba, debido a la expectación, ese momento estaba superando con creces su fantasía.

Pero Ron se detuvo, ella se quejó, pero él seguía sin moverse. Abrió los ojos, confundida. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

\- Yo no quisiera o si quisiera - el titubeo que antes la desesperaba, ahora le parecía más sexy - ¿Estas segura? Yo puedo esperar no es cierto no puedo Jadeaba puesto que ella no había dejado de tocarlo Pero podemos detenernos puedo detenerme ¡Tu no lo hagas por favor! Suplicó, pero ella lo hizo, lo cual provocó un sonido angustioso en el pelirrojo.

\- Mi vida estaba vacía, sin color, desértica. Declaraba elocuentemente Hermione pareciendo recitar una vieja poesía de amor - Luego irrumpiste en ella llenándome de emociones que desconocía, que francamente añoraba desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que estaban a millones de años luz de creer poder hacerlas realidad.- Comenzó a llorar - ¡No me dejes sin cumplir con esos anhelos! No hay nada en este mundo que yo desee más que unirme a ti. Completamente.

Ron besó sus ojos, absorbió las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas, amorosamente.

\- Tampoco hay nada en este mundo que yo quiera más que estar contigo. No tengo dudas. Desde que aceptantes unir tu vida a la mía, y no hablo de la propuesta de hoy, hablo desde el día que te dije que te amo por primera vez y tu me correspondiste, hay un antes y un después y definitivamente, sólo ansío quedarme en este después. Tú me haces una mejor persona, un hombre completo.

\- No aún.

\- No necesito nada más que tenerte a mi lado para sentirme pleno.

Volvió a besarla, y comenzó a sacarle la falda, una seguridad lo embargó, ya no había trabas, ella se iba a entregar, él la iba a recibir.

Hermione notó la renovada confianza en Ron, parecía más experto y decidido y sin dudarlo continuó acariciándolo, pero esta vez se atrevió a pasar la barrera de la tela e introdujo la mano dentro de la prenda íntima masculina y tomó su exitada parte íntima con todos sus dedos, acarició friccionando, con un movimiento de vaivén, haciendo que a Ron se le aflojaran las rodillas, descolocándolo levemente, haciendo que exhalara una risa de júbilo ante la sensación del contacto renovado y tan intenso.

-¿Te gusta? Hasta a ella le sorprendió como expresó la pregunta, sensual e intrépidamente.

\- Me encanta, me fascina que me toques.

No había de que avergonzarse, ellos estaban otorgándose el más preciado de los tesoros, la más pura de las vivencias jamás vividas.

Rompieron el contacto sólo un instante para sacarse los zapatos y las medias, vieron que la pileta estaba llena y no lo dudaron.

Entre risas, casi infantiles se adentraron en el cálido y perfumado líquido. Se distendieron, jugando como niños, arrojándose agua y persiguiéndose uno al otro, era inocente, pero a la vez sensual, era casto y a la vez lujurioso. No había medios, solo plenos sentimientos agolpándose en sus mentes, en sus cuerpos.

Ron se aferró a ella, y la besó apasionadamente, la espuma cubría gran parte de ambos cuerpos y sin dudarlo comenzaron a despojarse de ella, con sus manos, con sus bocas, provocando risas inocentes, cuando Ron comenzó a estornudar por la sensación jabonosa en su nariz, pero a la vez una licenciosa sensación cuando sus manos aprisionaron los senos tan deseados.

Y a partir de allí, la inocencia tenía sus minutos contados, no así la pureza de los sentimientos que rodeaban a ambos amantes, conduciéndolos con una apabullante seguridad.

Ron la acercó a la orilla, salió primero él de la pileta y la ayudó cuando lo imitaba.

\- ¡Accio toallas! Y un sinfín de blancas prendas cayeron al piso ordenadamente, al costado de la lujosa piscina, formando un cómodo colchón.

Sin abandonar su renovada seguridad, Ron tomó a Hermione y besándola la recostó sobre los níveos lienzos, la despojó de la última prenda que quedaba, también retiró la suya y se colocó sobre ella.

Continuó besándola, friccionando ambos cuerpos, aumentando su excitación, si ello fuera posible. Acariciándola, milímetro a milímetro.

Hermione entreabrió las piernas, invitándolo a adentrarse en su inmaculado ser, Ron se ubicó y comenzó a penetrarla, pero involuntariamente ella retrocedió, exclamando una suave pero firme exclamación de dolor.

\- ¡Perdón! - Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tú me pides perdón? Volvieron a imitarse. Se sentía la frustración en ambos, ello no estaba resultando como lo habían imaginado.

Ron se colocó de costado y la abrazó, brindándole su calor, ella lo imitó.

\- Lo siento, fue involuntario

\- Yo soy un animal, pervertido y salvaje.

\- No Ron, tu eres maravilloso, yo te quiero, te deseo, te necesito. La súplica reavivó la llama que había menguado levemente, entonces el pelirrojo, decidió que le iba a brindar todos los cuidados posibles para que ella no sufriera, o al menos alejar ese dolor lo más posible de su mente y se dejó llevar por los designios que su corazón y su mente le indicaban, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la castaña con sus manos, las pasó gentilmente por su cara, su cuello, sus senos, su vientre, y sus muslos.

Se irguió para ubicarse sobre su cuerpo, pero en lugar de quedar sobre ella a pleno, fue bajando explorándola con su boca.

\- Ron Gimió expectante Hermione, abriendo levemente sus piernas, invitándolo libremente a hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

El pelirrojo pudo ver mínimos rastros de un rosa pálido sobre las toallas. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan bestia?

Determinante comenzó a besar la vulnerada zona, provocando una tensión en Hermione y que ella exhalara en un suspiro su nombre otra vez.

Eso lo llenó de excitación y continuó estimulando a su amada, recompensándola por su brutal intromisión, por su descuidada acción.

Lento y acompasado, su movimiento era acompañado por los jadeos de Hermione, que le iban marcando el ritmo, acelerando el contacto cuando los sonidos se lo indicaban, hasta escuchar la exclamación más melodiosa que jamás había escuchado, y las palabras añoradas.

\- Te amo Ron, sigue, no pares, ¡Por favor! Y obedeció, él era su esclavo y su amo, su bien y su mal, su amigo y su amante, su todo.

Hermione se aferraba a los cabellos de Ron, entonces sintió aquella sensación que la relajaba, en la soledad de su cuarto, esa sacudida que la tensaba y luego la distendía completamente, pero si bien era maravilloso, ya no era suficiente.

Tiró de esos sedosos cabellos, obligando a Ron a subir y ubicar su cuerpo completamente sobre el de ella. Lo besó apasionadamente.

\- Hazme tuya. Estoy lista. Le declaraba entre sus labios.

Ron dudó, pero la lengua de Hermione bordeaba sus labios, sus uñas rasguñaban su espalda y se dirigían a sus caderas, presionando con sus manos su cuerpo al de ella, haciéndolo olvidar de sus temores, dejando sólo en su mente sus ansias de pertenecerle, de llenarla de él, de hacerla suya.

Y la invadió, lenta y amorosamente, al escuchar un quejido de Hermione intentó retirarse, pero ella se lo impidió sosteniendo sus caderas con las suaves manos y entonces levantó sus largas y esbeltas piernas y lo rodeo, facilitando su entrada, su intromisión.

Sentía que era un ladrón, que estaba robando lo más preciado que existía en este mundo, pero no era un robo, era una entrega, ella le ofrecía su pureza, con plena convicción.

Se concentró en sus sonidos, sus jadeos y súplicas, se dejó llevar por la inconsciente orden que emanaba del cuerpo de Hermione, que sin notarlo le indicaba la velocidad y la intensidad.

Pero en algún punto se perdió, ya no diferenciaba los susurros de ella y los suyos, los latidos de ambos, una extraña sensación de unidad lo embargó.

Hermione no pretendía nada más que satisfacer las necesidades de su amado, se sentía culpable por el involuntario rechazo, su cuerpo reaccionó sin poder detenerlo.

¿Cómo iba a recompensar ese mezquino hecho?

Pero lo estaba haciendo, le había permitido poseerla, como nunca nadie lo había hecho, y si bien sentía dolor, intentó no demostrarlo, ella ya había experimentado el dolor, cuando se despertaba de esos sueños intensos y luego el dolor desaparecía, y así ocurrió, sólo que esta vez era más fuerte, más profundo, más poderoso.

Acariciaba a Ron y le impedía detenerse, instintivamente le indicada, sin palabras sus emociones, y él respondía maravillosamente.

Sintió una emoción liberadora, se encontró mental y físicamente dentro de Ron, tan acoplada que parecía que eran sólo uno, un solo latido, un solo gemido, un solo sentimiento y no pudo evitar exclamar su nombre, a sentir que su vientre ardía y estallaba dentro de ella un cúmulo de sensaciones nunca antes vivenciadas, su cuerpo se tenso para luego relajarse de tal manera que podría morir en ese momento y no importarle.

Ron sintió el calor y la humedad aumentar en Hermione. ¿Era él el dueño de ese cuerpo? ¿Era él el causante de esas emociones? Sentía que era el dueño del mundo, que nada ni nadie podría vencerlo en ese momento, incluso Voldemort.

Ni dudó en pensar su nombre, ya no tenía miedo, ya no temería a nada más, siempre y cuando Hermione estuviese conectada a él de esa forma, tan única, tan maravillosa, entonces escuchó su nombre, una sensual exhalación, y sintió como confluía todo su ser, y era expedido de su cuerpo, en una mágica y eterna sensación de plenitud.

Se había equivocado, ahora era un hombre completo, ahora que se había adentrado en su fabuloso cuerpo y se había acoplado a sus latidos, a su goce, ahora era uno entero y dividido a la vez. Era él y era Hermione y eran uno sólo.

Ambos se miraron, sus cuerpos sudorosos y agitados, pero sintiendo una energía que los envolvía y los aislaba de cualquier posible intromisión, y así se quedaron, él dentro de ella, ella aferrándose a su espalda.

Completos.

Fuera un rostro duro, blanquecino y un cuerpo inerte, se hallaban frente a la puerta, con una varita usada sin éxito y un pergamino que le informaba que probablemente ya no había una diferencia entre el cuerpo de Ron Weasley y el de Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cap 5 Pasión**

 **Hola: En breve comenzarán los problemas, pero no pude evitar continuar con el romance de estos dos locos de amor que ya no controlan sus deseos de estar juntos. Así que aprovechen y espero disfruten. Saludos. Alejandra**

Capítulo 5 Pasión

\- Travesura realizada La varita refulgía debajo de la capa, mientras que la mano que sostenía el pergamino lo estrujaba hasta convertirlo en un bollo.

Una furia embargó su ser, no pudo oír ni ver nada, pero podía sentir que ya Hermione se había entregado a Ron.

Decidió quedarse a esperar y se recostó en la pared frente al baño, todavía había esperanzas de que nada hubiese pasado, sabía que muy remotas pero mantenía las ansias de poder ser el primer hombre de Hermione, se sentó y aguardó.

Pasaron las horas, ya parecía amanecer y aún no salían, eso aumentó sus sospechas.

¡Traidor! ¡Oportunista! ¡Ya vería como hacer para sacarlo del medio!

Hermione se desperezó, se vio recostada sobre el pecho de Ron, que dormía boca arriba, ambos estaban tapados por sus capas.

Suspiró, recordando la noche anterior, podía ver por el delicado Vitro de la ventana que comenzaba a amanecer.

Miraba dormir a Ron. ¡Delicioso! Fue la primera palabra que se le cruzó por la mente.

Comenzó a besar su pecho, él se agitó.

\- Dame un par de minutos Declaró más dormido que despierto.

¿Él aún quería darle más? ¿Cuántas veces le había hecho el amor la noche anterior? Había perdido la cuenta. ¿Cómo hacía para mantener ese ritmo? Aunque ella también le mostró algunas cosas que sus intensos sentimientos le llevaron a ejecutar, y por los resultados obtenidos algo le decía que lo había hecho bien, más que bien. Y Sonrió. ¿Quién pensaría ahora que ella era una mojigata? El amor te vuelve salvaje, osada y la verdad le encantaba, entregarse y entregar todo su amor a Ron.

\- Ya amanece, es hora de irnos.- Le dijo suavemente.

\- Diré que aquella luz gris que allí veo no es de la mañana, sino el pálido reflejo de la luna- Recitó el pelirrojo aún con los ojos cerrados, ella rió, él abrió un ojo y la miró - ¿Por qué te ríes?

\- Es que nunca pensé que pudieras recitar a Shakespeare.

\- Es que debía prepararme para acompañar a la bruja más inteligente del mundo mágico.- Contestó poniéndose de costado y acariciando los desordenados cabellos de la chica.

-¿Cómo?

\- ¿Tu crees que estaría a gusto sabiendo que tendrías que compartir tu vida con un inculto? Me he preparado arduamente durante este verano para estar a tu altura, con ayuda de mi padre, de seguro con algunos errores y practicando junto a Tonks y Ojo loco, mis hechizos.

Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Ron pudiese hacer algo así, mucho menos por ella.

\- No era necesario, yo te amo, amo al Ron que me acompañó durante todos estos años, no es preciso realizar ninguna proeza, sólo basta con ser tu mismo.

\- Sigo siendo yo mismo, pero un poco más letrado y hábil en mis hechizos, de todas formas deseo ser auror y la práctica no estuvo de más, ya que al parecer a ti no te importa mi esfuerzo. Respondió volviendo a recostarse de espaldas y mirando el techo, colocándo las manos tras la nuca con signos inequívocos de estar ofendido.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Nunca nadie hizo algo tan importante por mí. Pero no hacia falta, yo te amo por tus pequeños defectos y tus grandes virtudes.- Hermione se recostó parcialmente sobre el pecho de Ron. Por su mente se le cruzó una virtud de él, la que había descubierto en la noche, realmente era enorme, y además sabía proporcionarle muy buen uso, no era que fuera una experta en el tema pero había escuchado muchas veces a sus compañeras hablar al respecto, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a las partes bajas del chico y sonriendo se sonrojó.

Él notó el gesto y rápidamente lo captó.

\- Si, me han dicho en las regaderas que mi virtud es grande, pero no me dejo llevar por habladurías, y, si bien la idea de estar haciéndote el amor todo el día me es del todo atrayente, ni imposible acotó casi vanidoso - me pareció que podría agregar a nuestra vida un poco más que sólo eso.

La respuesta de Ron dejó anonadada a Hermione, realmente el amor te cambia, ella en este momento sólo pensaba en que la poseyera nuevamente y el pensaba en recitar a Romeo y Julieta, o tal vez editar juntos un libro.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron no pudieron evitar echarse a reír por lo cómico de tal actitud.

\- Eres increíble.

\- Tú eres maravillosa.

Se besaron y Ron dio nuevamente muestras de su poderosa virtud.

Luego de vestirse salieron del baño, entre risas y solicitudes de silencio.

Harry se había quedado adormecido y al escuchar las voces se despabiló e incorporó lentamente.

Los vio acomodarse sus capas, en un gesto de complicidad extrema. Notó la felicidad en sus ojos.

Por un instante su mirada de ablandó, ellos merecían ser felices, habían decidido embarcarse en su cruzada gratuitamente, nadie ni nada los obligaba a permanecer a su lado, y sin embargo no dudaban un instante en socorrerlo cada vez que su vida era puesta en peligro por Voldemort.

Pero luego la furia regresó.

¡Traidor! ¡Mal amigo!

\- Harry se dará cuenta. Declaraba Hermione La felicidad se me escapa por los poros.

\- Harry está muy preocupado por el libro de - Y cayó.

-¿Qué libro, el de pociones?

\- Nada, nada. Vamos que es tarde.

-¿Tienes secretos para conmigo?

\- No Hermione, no los tengo, no son mis secretos.

\- ¿Harry? Ron asintió.

\- Mira, has de cuenta que no he dicho nada, el libro es extraño y Harry supuso que no te iba a gustar y prefirió mantener el secreto. Eso es todo.

\- Pero a ti te lo dijo.

\- Porque yo no tengo tantos pensó la palabra a utilizar prejuicios.

\- Pero

\- Mira Hermione, puedo asegurarte que Harry tiene excelentes motivos para no decirte nada. Por favor no me insistas. Acordamos que no íbamos a discutir por motivos relacionados con nuestra amistad con Harry.

\- Bien Y tomados de la mano se marcharon.

¡Aprovechado! No contento con sacarle a Hermione como mujer, ahora pretendía quitarle también su amistad.

Una sonrisa malvada surcó su rostro, él iba a aprovechar la infidencia de Ron y ponerla en contra de él.

¡Ese Weasley no sabía que clase de enemigo se había ganado!

Aprovechando que los tórtolos se detenían en cada esquina a besarse, llegó antes a la sala común y allí esperó su entrada sentado en el sillón.

En cuanto ingresaron los chicos se quedaron estáticos, sin saber que hacer ante la presencia de Harry.

\- No entiendo como pretenden que me sienta cómodo con su relación si ni siquiera ustedes lo están frente a mí. Intentó parecer lo más relajado posible.

\- Tienes razón Hermione y Ron lo abrazaron, el apretó a la chica junto a él pero mantuvo a Ron más distante.

¡Cómo envidiaba a ese patán que había mancillado tan espléndido cuerpo!

\- Debemos irnos a descansar Declaró Ron - Intentaré dormir unas horas, aún es temprano. De hecho ¿Que haces despierto?

\- Tengo unas dudas y necesito robarte a Hermione La miró, nada era más cierto en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar - ¿Tendrías un tiempito para mí?

\- Por supuesto Harry Hermione se acercó a Ron y luego de darle un beso le susurró al oído Ve a descansar, tú debes estar más exhausto que yo. Él sonrío y le murmuró

\- Aún podría - Comenzaba a abrazar su cintura sensualmente.

-¡Vete de aquí! Hermione reía y lo empujó suavemente. Aunque Lo miró retadora.

Ron tragó saliva, bien podría satisfacerla una vez más, pero estaba realmente cansado. ¿Dónde estaba la tímida chica de la que se había enamorado? La había pervertido, y le encantaba.

Es una broma, tontito.- Le fascinaba cuando lo llamaba así.

Harry los miraba, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de esa burbuja en la que parecían envueltos, más que nunca odió a Ron. Entonces carraspeó.

\- Hasta luego Ron besó suavemente a Hermione y salió corriendo al dormitorio.

Hermione lo veía marcharse y hasta que no desapareció detrás de la puerta, no volteó a ver a Harry.

\- Dime Harry. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Es referente a una poción que figura en el libro que me facilitó el profesor Slughorn.

-¿El qué?

\- El libro de pociones. Resopló - No me digas que el final Ron no te dijo nada. Harry bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza Le dije que debía confiar más en tu criterio, yo estaba indeciso en decírtelo, más aún después de lo que él pensaba de ti.- Hermione se veía confundida, el plan estaba marchando, pero no podía ser tan evidente, porque conociendo a la chica iría a encarar a Ron a la primera oportunidad que tuviera para que le explicara el porque de su comportamiento. Mira, no importa, tal vez hubo un equivoco por parte de ambos, creí que lo sabías, paso a relatarte brevemente de que se trata.

Sin más contó brevemente lo que había descubierto del extraño libro; Hermione acomodó un mechón rebelde que caía por su rostro, entonces un brillo en su mano lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué tienes en el dedo? Hermione suspiró, y le extendió la mano orgullosa y sonriente.

\- Ron me propuso matrimonio Harry se mareó - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede Harry?

\- Na nada. Es que estoy sin dormir bien.- Inventó rápidamente e intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero supuso que le había salido bastante mal y aunque sabía la respuesta y de hecho la pregunta en sí misma le parecía fuera de lugar de todas formas la hizo - ¿Y que le has dicho?

\- Que sí, por supuesto.

-¿Ya se van a casar? Tragó saliva.

\- ¡No Harry! ¡Aún no hemos terminado nuestros estudios siquiera! Es una promesa a futuro, como la que hicimos por ti.

\- Futuro, una palabra tan incierta para mí. Improvisó una mueca de tristeza, luego suspiró y acotó - Te Los felicito Y la abrazó, fuertemente, lejos de los pensamientos pecaminosos que envolvían ese abrazo Hermione correspondió el mismo.

Harry acercó su cuerpo lenta pero firmemente, necesitaba sentirla más cerca, si ella se quejaba podía improvisar otro mareo y aspiró el perfume de su cabello que lamentablemente se confundía con el de Ron.

\- ¿Harry? Hermione intentaba separarse, la cercanía del cuerpo de su amigo era demasiada, hasta podía sentir que estaba enardecido, pero lejos de ella estaba el pensar que era el objeto del deseo del morocho.

Harry apretó los ojos, hizo fuerza y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, se separó, haciéndoselas ver a amiga y luego volteó, plasmando una malévola sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Dime que podemos hacer? Ella se acercó colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- Nada Hermione, ustedes no puede hacer nada, soy yo y mis inseguridades, mi falta de futuro.

\- ¡No digas eso! Tú tienes un futuro.

-¿Estas segura? Giró para verla - Madame Trelawney ya me ha pronosticado por lo menos tres diferentes clases de muertes, y sólo para este año.

\- ¡Sólo tu y Ron pueden creer en esas clases de adivinación! Tú vas a vencer a Voldemort y vas a sobrevivir. Así que mejor que empieces a fijarte con quien deseas acompañar tu futuro, no dudes en buscar nuestra ayuda para conquistar a cualquier chica.

Harry deseó que Hermione supiera que era sólo a ella a quién quería. Que no había nadie que pudiese ocupar su corazón, que ocupaba su mente y sus sueños por las noches, cuando le era posible dormir; pero ella le pertenecía a ese que se decía su amigo.

Luego pensó que la idea de Hermione era bastante buena, ahora probaría si tanto ella como Ron eran tan amigos como decían ser.

Debía plantear la estrategia, debía ser muy velada, hacer que ellos lleguen a tomar la resolución por sus propios medios, que parezca surgir de ellos la idea.

\- Creo que voy a dormir.

-¿Y el problema? Harry ya se había olvidado de su excusa.

\- Mira Hermione, mañana lo vemos, además es una cuestión sintáctica, de seguro que con mi mente más descansada podré resolverlo. Buenas noches. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, tan cerca de los labios como le fuere posible sin levantar sospechas.

Juntos subieron la escalera e ingresaron en sus respectivos dormitorios.

Ya no era novedad la relación de Hermione y Ron, todos, excepto Lavander y los Slytherin estaban felices por ellos, eran la pareja perfecta. De lejos otro de los enemigos de dicha unión los observaba.

Las vacaciones navideñas llegaron, como todos los años, Ron lo invitaba a pasarla con su familia y esta vez más que nunca había aceptado.

Hermione debía pasar las fiestas con sus padres, pero había prometido que intentaría pasar año nuevo con ellos, así que tenía una semana para preparar el terreno.

Se sintió culpable al recibir el regalo por parte de Molly, un suéter verde con una letra Hache roja en su parte frontal y en su reverso la imagen de una snich moviendo sus alas. Le habría llevado días hacer ese diseño.

Ron había recibido el propio con la letra Ere y un jugador de los Chudley Cannons que volaba hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

El pobre Pig iba y venía todos los días, no hubo uno sólo en que los chicos no se cartearan y en muchas ocasiones Ron le leía esas misivas, deteniéndose en las partes, seguramente más íntimas, que no se atrevía a develar.

Estaban ambos tendidos en sus respectivas camas, él mirando el techo y Ron con los ojos cerrados, esbozando una sonrisa tonta y aferrando a su pecho una de dichas misivas, como si fuese una coraza que lo protegiera de una maldición imperdonable.

Sería tan fácil lanzarle una ahora. ¿Qué decía? Si lo mataba, Hermione iba a llorarlo por toda la vida como el mártir que defendió a Harry de un mortífago. Aunque él podría pasar a ser el consolador de sus penas, le sorprendió lo rápido que pensó en una excusa, incluso se imaginó la escena. Ron anteponiéndose ante la maldición imperdonable, tal como lo hizo su madre.

El recordar a su madre lo obligó a volver por un segundo a la realidad.

¿Cómo podía odiar tanto a Ron como para matarlo? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo estos sentimientos se habían vuelto tan negros?

Entonces recordó cuando los descubrió en la sala común, besándose, acariciándose, tocándose, sin importarle siquiera si alguien podría verlos. Envueltos en su burbuja de amor. Y nuevamente nada le importó.

No podría matar a Ron, era todavía su amigo, pero era su rival en cuanto a Hermione y no tendría piedad, no lo mataría, le haría algo aún peor, le arrebataría a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado.

-¡Que suerte tienes! Suspiró. Ron lo miró, le dolía ver a Harry tan triste, tan solo, muchas veces intentaba disimular su felicidad, pero era imposible, realmente era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Incluso estando tan lejos físicamente de Hermione, podía sentirla allí, dentro de su cuerpo, al cerrar los ojos sentía su aroma impregnado en la piel. Además en dos días esa dulce tortura terminaría, ella iría a pasar año nuevo con él. Y la recompensaría, por no darle una noche buena como correspondía.

Nadie lo supo pero él utilizó los polvos flu y se apareció en la casa de su amada, entrada la noche y casi le dio su regalo, pero debió huir como un fugitivo cuando su padre por poco lo encuentra, en su desesperación por verla había olvidado de impartir los hechizos que siempre utilizaba en sus encuentros en Hogwarts.

-Deberías buscarte una novia Harry. El morocho sonrío, Ron estaba entrando al matadero, como un ternero, ignorante de su próximo final.

\- Lo he intentado, pero no me es fácil.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mi timidez y mi situación, no soy buen partido para nadie.

-¿Qué dices? Tú eres Harry James Potter, el niño que vivió.

\- Si, pero puedo terminar siendo el niño que no pasó de los diecisiete años.

\- No digas burradas, vas a derrotar a Voldemort Era raro escucharse pronunciar el nombre del tenebroso como si fuera un vendedor de golosinas del expreso a Hogwart, cuando hacía tres meses atrás ni siquiera podía pensar en el mismo. Pero él era una persona nueva.

\- Si alguien pudiera ayudarme, realmente me urge. Tú entiendes, ¿no?

Lamentablemente Ron ya no estaba en ese equipo, estaba en el de los felizmente activos sexualmente y así se quería quedar, por toda la vida.

\- Ya encontrarás a alguien. Lo consoló.

\- Pienso que moriré siendo virgen, y la verdad no me da muchas ganas de seguir adelante Se sonrojó, eso era terriblemente cierto y en realidad se compadeció verdaderamente de él, era patético. Soy patético.- Declaró en voz alta, con lo cual se dio media vuelta y quedó de espaldas a Ron esperando que picara el señuelo, pero sintiendo lástima de si mismo a la vez.

Hermione llegó y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse a los brazos de Ron, treparse a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con las piernas y darle un largo y apasionado beso. Él la aferró de las caderas para evitar que cayera y respondió con igual vehemencia.

Molly llegaba de la cocina, y al ver la escena gritó.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Ron! Ambos se soltaron al escuchar salir sus nombres de la boca de la madre del pelirrojo, colocándose firmes uno al lado del otro. Todos esperaban la próxima reacción. - ¡Ven pequeña! ¡Estoy tan contenta que Ron se haya decidido a pedirte que fueras su esposa! La abrazaba mientras lloraba de alegría Pero, mientras no lo seas, - aclaró separándose un poco - no puedo permitir ciertas actividades aquí, estás bajo mi responsabilidad, aún son menores de edad y esas acciones pueden tener consecuencias si no se toman las debidas y responsables precauciones propias de adultos ¿Comprenden?

\- Si Contestaron al unísono. Pero Hermione aún no entendía a que se refería.

\- Parece que tú no sigues tu propio consejo madre reía Fred Nada más que siete faltas de toman las debidas y responsables precauciones propias de adultos la imitó, provocando el reto de la dama, un duro castigo y nuevamente la risa de todos; menos de Hermione, que se había puesto pálida.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Le preguntó por lo bajo Ron. Mamá, ¿Te molesta si Hermione se recuesta antes de almorzar? Aparentemente se mareo con el viaje.

\- No querido, ayúdala a ir a su habitación además aún es muy temprano.- Ron la asistió a subir las escaleras, sosteniéndola con un brazo y con el otro llevaba su maleta.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, que Hermione compartía cuando estaba allí, y aplicó todos los hechizos que ya le resultaban familiares.

-¿Qué te sucede, mi amor? - Hermione seguía igual de pálida y tenía la mirada perdida, se había sentado en la cama y él la miraba ansioso desde la puerta, luego de unos instantes que al pelirrojo le parecieron siglos habló.

-Ron, nosotros no hemos tomado las debidas y responsables precauciones propias de adultos, en ninguno de nuestros encuentros. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan irresponsable? ¿Te das cuenta a lo que me has llevado? A la total locura, al caos. Ron rió - ¿Te causa gracia? ¿Tú vas a cambiar pañales mientras vuelas en tu escoba persiguiendo mortífagos? ¿Voy a luchar con una mano contra Bellatrix y con la otra acunaré a nuestro bebé?

El pelirrojo se imaginó la escena, obviamente no a la temible mortífaga, pero si a Hermione abrazada a un pequeño castaño - pelirrojo, fruto de su amor, eso sería el punto más alto de felicidad que podría aspirar a vivir.

\- No hay nada que desee más que tener un bebé, o más contigo. Pero por si no prestaste atención, entre todos los hechizos que imparto cada vez que estamos juntos hay uno muy especial que me enseñó mi padre, para evitar convertirme en uno yo. Hermione por primera vez sonrió, y los colores volvieron a sus mejillas, pero nunca notó que Ron tuviese un condón.

-¿Qué clase de protección?

\- Mágica, si tienes dudas podemos ir a que te revisen.

\- No, no hace falta, pero cuando fuiste a mi casa, no lanzaste ningún hechizo.- Sonó suspicaz.

\- Tampoco hicimos nada por lo cual preocuparnos, lo cual me lleva a mis siguientes preguntas. ¿Qué haces a más de dos metros de mí? ¿Y por qué llevas tanta ropa?

-¡Ron! ¡Tu madre fue muy clara! Pero el chico ya se le acercaba.

\- Si, mi madre fue muy clara, no podemos realizar actividades en la sala, no dijo nada de las habitaciones.

\- Ella dijo aquí.

\- Exacto y si nos atenemos a la forma gramatical de la oración, es muy específica. Aquí es allí, no aquí. A Hermione no había nada que la excitara más que cuando escuchaba razonar a Ron tan lógicamente, aunque últimamente todo lo que hiciera Ron la llevaba a perder la razón Además nosotros tomamos las debidas y responsables precauciones propias de adultos para amarnos, sin control.

¡Suficiente! Ya no había nada más que explicar, le pedía internamente disculpas a Molly, sabía que si bien lo dicho por Ron era semánticamente correcto, la madre de su amado quería dejar bien en claro que nadie, podía tener relaciones sexuales en esa casa; pero ellos no tenían eso, ellos se amaban, no había morbo en su unión, era pura, tan casta como la primera vez.

Bueno, casi tan casta.

Sin dudarlo se lanzó otra vez sobre Ron adoptando la postura con la cual lo saludo al llegar a la casa, el rápido movimiento empujó a Ron contra la pared, él la tomó por debajo de la falda sintiendo sus firmes glúteos debajo de la prenda, giró y la dejó a Hermione, entre el muro y su cuerpo ejerciendo una calurosa fricción. Se besaban con ímpetu, ya eran expertos en el arte de explorarse y llevarse mutuamente a los niveles más altos de excitación.

Habían aprendido a dejarse llevar por la pasión, sin miramientos, él y ella, convertidos en uno solo.

Hermione se apoderaba del cuello de Ron con su boca, mientras que con sus manos levantaba la remera y la sacaba rápidamente primero por un brazo, luego con el otro y por último por sobre la roja cabeza, arrojándola vaya a saber donde.

Él arrancó su camisa haciendo que los botones vuelen en todas direcciones.

\- Perdón. Susurró.

\- Olvídalo, hay un hechizo para repararla, ya lo sabes. Si lo sabía, ya había debido de usarlo en varias oportunidades, les urgía sentirse, adentrarse en el cuerpo del otro, demostrar lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

Ron desabrochó su pantalón, bajó su cierre, levemente su pantalón y su bóxer, el potente y necesitado miembro salió disparado, apuntando al cielo, como rogando por el desahogo que aún se hacía esperar.

Corrió la ropa íntima de Hermione, lo suficiente como para penetrarla, y la embistió salvajemente, ahora ambos podían disfrutarlo. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, en esos dos meses de relación habían experimentado infinidad de veces la experiencia de amarse, cambiando los escenarios, las posturas y las intensidades, eran imperiosas las ganas de sentirse, de conectarse, de amarse.

Hermione gimió pidiendo más, y el profundizó la unión, empujándola por los hombros hacia abajo, provocando una exhalación de gozo por parte de la castaña que aún se maravillaba de cómo su maravilloso amigo, compañero, amado y amante, podía llevarla, con tanta maestría al séptimo cielo.

Así continuaron, Ron estaba extasiado, había contenido sus enormes ganas de poseerla en la sala, sin importarle siquiera su madre. Le encantaba tomarla en esa posición, el cuerpo de Hermione con todo su peso caía sobre él provocando que se sintiera aún más dentro de ella. ¿Pero por qué mentirse? Todas las posiciones que habían probado le fascinaban y no era por lo raro, lo innovador, lo erótico o lo satisfactorio, era porque era ella, su mujer, amiga, compañera y amante la que lo acompañaba en esas aventuras amorosas.

Continuó arremetiendo ferozmente hasta que ambos explotaron en un intenso orgasmo.

\- Lo siento, te extrañaba, muchísimo.- Él creyó no haber cumplido con las expectativas a la que la tenía acostumbrada. Siempre intentaba estimularla antes de poseerla, y él también recibía su cuota de cariño por parte de la castaña pero en esta oportunidad le fue imposible contener sus impulsos animales.

-¿Qué sientes?

\- ¿Llegaste bien?

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas? ¿No me sentiste? ¡Ron! Suspiró No puedo creer que aún no lo entiendas. No necesito de tus caricias previas para llegar a sentirte plenamente, aunque debo reconocer que son muy placenteras Acotó mojándose los labios Pero tú me miras intensamente, me rozas levemente, arremetes ferozmente, o me amas cándidamente y yo no puedo evitar llegar al éxtasis. ¡Me he convertido en una pervertida sexual! Ron reía, para él Hermione era lo más inocente que había sobre la tierra, nunca podría verla como una depravada, ni siquiera ante situaciones como la de recién, porque lo que las motivaba era el amor que ambos se tenían y eso era lo más puro, aunque no podía dejar de reconocer que era también intenso.

La aferró aún más fuerte, provocando un gruñido, por parte de la chica y se sentó en la cama, sin desprender la unión, aún había más, mucho más.

Hermione lo sabía y comenzó a moverse sobre él, para lograr llegar nuevamente al paraíso, lugar que conocía sólo alrededor de los brazos de Ron.

Un par de horas después, los dos ya sosegados y apropiadamente vestidos, bajaron a la sala.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? Le preguntó Molly, Hermione se sonrojó Veo que sí, ya tienes color en tus mejillas, pero vamos a almorzar, estás muy delgada, igual que Ron y Harry. ¿No les dan de comer en el colegio?

\- Los chicos tienen muchas actividades, mamá Respondió Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Me parece que les exigen demasiado.

\- Si mami, son muy exigentes y demandantes Ginny reía, aún ante la mirada asesina de su hermano y la reprobatoria de Hermione.

\- Ginny Dijo por lo bajo Ron - ¿Acaso no se te puede pedir un simple favor?

Hermione ahora entendía el porque su amiga no había aparecido en la habitación, Ron tenía todo planeado.

-¿Y Harry?

\- Aquí Los saludó el chico, ya sentado a la mesa, Hermione se acercó y lo saludó y luego hizo lo mismo con todos.

-¿Necesita ayuda Molly?

\- Si, ven querida. Se acercó a su futura suegra que le miró la mano, vestida con el anillo y suspiró Me hubiese gustado que llevaras mi anillo le declaró.

\- Nada me hubiese gustado más, pero me parece que sería más apropiado en manos de Ginny.

\- Como siempre tienes razón, por supuesto que ello pasó por mi mente desde siempre. Pero soy tan feliz en mi matrimonio que nada deseo más que ustedes lo sean en el suyo.

\- ¿Sabe como me puede ayudar?

\- Dime.

\- Enséñeme las recetas favoritas de Ron, dicen que a un hombre se lo enamora por el estómago.

\- Eso es mentira rió la dama A un hombre se lo debe conquistar por el estómago, cuando no se lo puede hacer en el lecho. Hermione abrió de par a par los ojos.- A mi me encanta cocinar, esa es la única explicación.

Y ambas se largaron a reír, por el chiste tan revelador, a pesar de ello, Molly asesoró a Hermione a preparar alguno de los platos que más gustaban a Ron y le quedaron perfectos.

Se los acercó al pelirrojo y este los devoró sin pausa, tenía muchísima hambre, pero además estaban deliciosos, como nunca antes.

\- ¡Mamá, te lufiste, sto est meor que nunc!

-¿Qué? Gritaron todos los presentes. Ron tragó y repitió.

-Mamá, te luciste, esto está mejor que nunca.

\- Pero no los cociné yo, los hizo Hermione. Todos voltearon a verla. Ella se puso colorada.

\- Eres perfecta. Esto está delicioso. Le dijo él con una expresión de adoración.

\- Pero espero no tener que recurrir nunca a mi nueva habilidad, lo haré sólo para que no mueras de inanición. Miró de reojo a Molly y ambas echaron a reír, Arthur también lo hizo.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? Preguntó Ron.

\- Después de lo explico Le contestaba su padre.

Por la tarde los tres amigos decidieron ir a dar un paseo, pero como Ron aún tenía la duda del chiste de la mesa, regresó a preguntarle a su padre, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.

Ella tomó un poco de nieve entre sus manos enguantadas por unos guantes con motivos de libros que se abrían y cerraban, regalo de la familia, y empezó a formar una bola.

-¿Qué te paso antes? Preguntó Harry

\- Nada, como dijo Ron me maree.

\- No te creo.- Hermione lo miró y sin más le arrojó la bola que había formado en plena cara y salió corriendo para evitar que Harry la alcanzara, no era la primera vez que jugaban a eso.

Él salió disparado y al alcanzarla la tomó entre los brazos y fingió caerse, y cómo aquella primera vez hizo Ron, la sostuvo por la espalda y evito su completa caída con el brazo. Quedando sus rostros frente a frente.

Hermione se extrañó ante la coincidencia. ¿Cómo era posible?

Pero para Harry la respuesta era muy fácil, él era muy habilidoso utilizando legeremancia, y, sin notarlo Ron, extrajo los momentos idóneos para llevar a cabo su plan.

Hermione ajena a estos pensamientos empujó suavemente a Harry y se incorporó.

-¿Están bien? Ron llegaba corriendo.

\- Si, nos caímos, habíamos empezado una guerra de nieve y Entonces una bola impactó suavemente en su rostro, al mirar a Ron este tenía una cara de inocente y malicioso a la vez, y le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡Ya vas a ver! - Y lo persiguió, Ron se dejó alcanzar, y la abrazó diciéndole al oído

\- Tú nunca deberás cocinar para conquistarme, ya lo has hecho. Y se besaron, pero Ron la separó para su sorpresa Vamos con Harry, no está bien.

-¿Qué tiene?

\- Después te digo.

Y se acercaron al chico que estaba aún sentado, preguntándose porque todo le salía mal y lo bombardearon con bolas de nieve y por un instante la alegría volvió a unir al trío, que se dejaba llevar por ese infantil juego.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Decisiones

Ron acariciaba la desnuda espalda de Hermione.

Ella jugaba con su dedo índice, delineando las sutiles formas del abdomen masculino, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza y miró la desierta cama junto a la suya, luego volvió la vista al frente y suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?

\- Harry.

\- Fue muy bueno al cederte la habitación.

\- Si, es muy buen amigo.

\- Debe de estar muy incómodo en el sillón de la sala.

\- Y no sólo es eso.

-¿Averiguaste?

\- Si, ya se lo que le sucede.

\- Dime.

\- Se siente solo.

\- Pero nosotros intentamos no dejarlo solo.

\- ¿Cómo ahora? Digo- aclaró - no es que esté arrepentido de haberle pedido la habitación para nosotros, por el contrario. ¿Me entiendes, no?

\- Si mi amor, no tienes que explicarte, nosotros aclaramos todas las dudas, como con lo del libro, ninguna incertidumbre nos separará.

\- No, ninguna Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, pero su mirada estaba extraña Harry necesita una novia.

\- ¡Busquémosle!

\- Le urge una novia Ron levantó las cejas y ella comprendió lo que quería darle a entender.

\- Ya veo. Pensemos. Cho.

\- No, ella sólo buscó popularidad, la chica que besó por primera vez al niño que vivió.

\- ¿Y no quisiera ser la chica que tuvo sexo con el muchacho que vive?

\- Lo dudo, además Harry no la puede ver.

\- Bien, Padma o Parvati.

\- Desde cuarto año que nos dejaron bien en claro que nunca nos verían de ese modo, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- ¿Lavander? Preguntó temiendo por la reacción de Ron

\- Desde hace dos maravillosos meses tampoco nos habla Hermione sonrió y no fueron maravillosos por eso, sino porque es desde cuando estoy contigo, y lo más extraño es que fue gracias a ella. Se dieron un beso fugaz.

Ron la miró, como nunca antes lo había hecho, Hermione sólo podía descifrar esa mirada como de tristeza, lo podía ver en esos cristalinos ojos que la reflejaban cual espejo.

Su rostro se apagó, acababa de entender que significaba esa melancolía, la imagen que plasmaban esos hermosos ojos eran de la chica que debía encargarse de solventar las urgencias sexuales de Harry.

Apartó el rostro, apoyándolo sobre el pecho de él.

Ron tragó saliva, un nudo atraganto su garganta, y una opresión le apretó el pecho; ella había comprendido.

Él había repasado un millón de veces el listado de posibles candidatas que pudieran ayudar a su amigo, de hecho sus opciones eran muchas más de las mencionadas por Hermione, y siempre terminaban en la misma conclusión y la misma persona, la maravillosa mujer frente a él.

Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

\- Si tu me lo pides, lo haré Declaró al tiempo que una lágrima impactaba sobre el pecho donde aún se recostaba salpicándole la cara.

Y también se largo a llorar, ambos abrazándose fuertemente, como queriendo fundirse y convertirse en uno solo y de esa forma ella lograra desaparecer.

¿Podría ser la amistad más fuerte que el amor?

¿Qué extraña clase de perversión se les cruzaba por la mente?

¿Estarían ellos preparados para soportar esa situación?

¿Podrían romper su promesa y dejarlo pasar?

¿Estaría Harry de acuerdo?

Pero ambos sabían que si algo le sucedía a su amigo, nunca se lo perdonarían.

Allí se quedaron, largos minutos abrazándose, sabiendo de la inevitable consecuencia que iba a llegar.

\- Yo nunca te dejaré de amar. Nunca Repetía Ron queriendo convencerse a si mismo que esa situación no iba a alterar sus sentimientos, pero lo hacía. No podía evitar sentir una angustia que embargaba su corazón.

Hermione se sentía aún peor, puesto que era ella la que debía hacer ese sacrificio, pero lo iba a ser porque sabía que de ello dependía, no sólo la vida de su amigo, sino además la vida del ser amado que estaba junto a ella y de hecho de toda la comunidad mágica.

Harry se movía incomodo acostado en el sofá, había intentado mil diferentes posturas para poder dormir.

Pero no era la incomodidad lo que no le permitía descansar, era el saber que ella iba a estar en su habitación, entregándole a Ron lo que el codiciaba con tanta pasión.

Ya cansado de no poder hacer nada al respecto, e intentando sacar de su mente las imágenes de ambos juntos, se sentó.

Recordó el esfuerzo que debió hacer para sonreírle a Ron, cuando se lo pidió contestándole "-Si amigo, despreocúpate, te cederé la habitación esta noche."

¡Maldito! ¿No qué era su amigo? ¿No veía que él estaba triste? ¿Dónde había quedado ese famoso juramento de no hacerlo sentir mal? En la basura.

En este momento estarían felices, uno en brazos del otro.

Lágrimas de furia surcaron sus mejillas, sintiendo algo tan oscuro que lo apabullaba.

Escuchó ruidos en la escalera, eran pasos, que se acercaban. Intentó enjuagar esas lágrimas, pero era tarde, Ron y Hermione lo habían visto.

\- ¡Harry! Hermione se le acercó se sentó a un lado y Ron en el otro.

-¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, es vergonzoso la pareja se miró, lamentablemente intuían erróneamente el porque del llanto de Harry, y precisamente venían a brindarle una solución.

\- Tenemos que hablarle respecto a eso Declaró Hermione, Harry miró a Ron.

\- ¿Le has dicho? ¿Pensé que había ciertas cosas que podríamos mantener en secreto?

\- No, no tengo secretos para con Hermione. Ambos somos tus amigos y haremos todo lo posible para que te sientas bien.

Durante algunos minutos sólo hubo silencio, vergüenza por parte de Harry y expectación.

¿Qué se proponían sus amigos?

Hermione habló

\- Hemos decidido que vamos a ayudarte. Harry la miró incrédulo

-¿Ayudarme?

\- Si, voy a ayudarte Concluyó la castaña evadiéndole la mirada.

¿Qué era todo aquello?

¿Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y los dioses le ofrecían este magnífico regalo del cielo? ¿Acaso era lo qué el creía?

¿Hermione se le estaba ofreciendo?

¡No! ¡No era posible! ¿Y qué de Ron? ¿Estaba allí para entregársela?

\- Creo no comprender. Aunque estaba realmente deseando que fuere lo que suponía, y, para su fortuna así era.

\- Yo voy a estar contigo. Íntimamente me refiero Harry intentó no esbozar una sonrisa, pero le fue prácticamente imposible, por suerte ninguno de sus dos abnegados amigos lo notó.

\- ¡No! Tú eres la novia, es más, eres ¡La prometida! De Ron. Nunca podría hacerlo.- Su actuación era digna de un premio.

\- No hay otra solución, no encontramos

\- a nadie Completó Harry Ya lo sé, nadie quiere estar al lado mío. ¿Creen ustedes que yo no me doy cuenta? ¿Creen que no sé lo que viene? ¿Qué no sé lo que murmuran? ¿Qué soy un completo idiota?

\- No Harry, nadie piensa que eres un idiota o un ignorante. Todos saben cual es tu destino, y dudo mucho que eso haya sido lo que te impidió encontrar a alguien. Ron estaba diciendo una absoluta verdad. Ni las clases de oclumancia, ni las arduas charlas con Dumbledore, ni sus esfuerzos por luchar contra Voldemort eran los causantes de su soledad. Era que sólo Hermione y ninguna otra mujer podía ser suficiente para él, se había dado cuenta el último año que era a ella a quien quería y nada ni nadie se iba a interponer a sus deseos. Pero eso sus amigos no lo sabían.

¿Quién iba a decir lo bien que le había salido su plan?

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que tanto Ron como Hermione permitirían esa situación?

¿Qué clase de relación mantenían?

¿Qué clase de amor permitía que su pareja tuviese relaciones con otro?

Realmente se maravilló del amplio criterio de sus camaradas.

Debía de pensar en su próxima declaración. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Continuar negándose? ¿Agradecerles el gesto? O lanzarse a los brazos de Hermione que era lo que realmente deseaba en ese momento.

No, debía negarse su plan era obtener a Hermione, no compartirla con Ron, él la quería sólo para él. Entonces poniendo su mejor cara de lástima dijo

\- Yo no quisiera llegar a esta situación, la verdad que me sería muy difícil. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos Aunque la verdad es que sólo una amiga como tú podría hacer algo tan noble como eso por mí.

Hermione tenía la vista clavada en el piso, como si en el mismo hubiese una edición inédita de runas antiguas.

Ron mantenía la misma postura, sabiendo a lo que Hermione se exponía para darle felicidad a Harry, pero también sabía que era necesario; Dumbledore había sido muy claro, el amor y la felicidad eran la clave para derrotar a Voldemort, si Harry no era feliz, si no se sentía amado, a pesar que ese sentimiento surgiera de la amistad y no de la pasión, no iba a poder triunfar.

Él había sufrido una trasformación cuando se unió a Hermione, tal vez a Harry le sucediese lo mismo.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no habían hablado lo suficiente, sobre tiempos, sobre formas, sobre cantidades de veces que él quisiera estar con ella.

¿En que estaba pensando? Hermione no era un objeto que debía ser puesto a la venta, se iba a negar cuando fue interrumpido por Harry.

\- Lo siento, no puedo permitirlo. ¿Qué clase de relación perversa tienen ustedes? Ni siquiera por la vida de mis padres permitiría que mi mujer estuviese con otro.

\- No creas que no lo pensé y que tuviese millones de dudas al respecto.

\- ¿Dudas Ron? Si yo tuviera a una mujer como Hermione a mi lado no permitiría ni siquiera que la miraran, la resguardaría como un tesoro, no la entregaría al mejor postor.

-¡Eso no es así! Ron se levantó de su asiento.

\- Es lo que parece. Creo que ella no se merece esto que le haces. Sin más la chica salió corriendo.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-¿Yo? Yo no fui quien le pidió que se acostara conmigo, fuiste tú quien le pediste que lo hiciera.

Harry tenía razón. ¿Cómo lo había permitido? Salió corriendo tras ella.

El moreno sonrió malignamente. Si con eso Hermione no dejaba a Ron, nada los separaría.

Subió las escaleras y entró en la solitaria habitación, se arrojó en su cama con una sonrisa de placer en los labios, y se durmió inmediatamente.

Ron sin pensarlo entró en la habitación de Ginny, Hermione estaba recostada junto a la ventana.

\- Nunca debí permitir que esto sucediera.

\- Debemos romper.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Silencio, tu hermana duerme.- Lo cayó mirando a Ginny que dormía placidamente - Debemos hacerle creer a Harry que rompimos, y que yo me refugio en sus brazos para consolarme. De otra forma nunca logrará alcanzar la seguridad que necesita. Además de esa forma yo podré pretender ser su novia, él estará más feliz y ya veremos como solucionamos el tema sexual.

\- Ni loco.

\- No te importaba cuando me tenía que acostar con él aún estando contigo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Sería una farsa igual. Yo te amo, eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie.

\- Lo que él dijo

\- Fue erróneo e injusto, Harry no está bien, no es el mismo desde la muerte de Sirius y desde que Voldemort ingresó en su mente, muchas veces pienso que está influido por esa maldad que alguna vez ingresó en su cabeza.

-¿Tu lo crees?

\- Definitivamente, creo que es una manipulación, me parece muy extraña la actitud de Harry, a veces lo encuentro observándome y cuando me abraza siento que no es como amigo.

\- ¿Dices que él está enamorado de ti?

\- No, digo que algo le está perturbando la mente para hacerle creer que está enamorado de mí. No lo sé, tal vez lo que siente no es enamoramiento, sólo me desea. No lo sé repetía - ¿Recuerdas el episodio del libro de pociones? Tu mismo me dijiste que él te pidió expresamente que no me lo digas, él dijo lo contrario. Además, sabíamos que él estaba sintiendo algo por Ginny. ¿Por qué no pensó en ella?

\- ¿Por qué es mi hermana?

\- Dudo mucho que eso fuese un impedimento para Harry, él la quiere, además a Ginny le gusta, sino es que ya no está enamorada de él. Conociendo a tu hermana, sin ofenderla aclaró no dudo que retribuiría el amor de Harry. Además piénsalo bien. ¿Qué mejor forma para separarnos puede encontrar Voldemort que hacerle creer que eres su contrincante?

\- Debemos hablar con Dumbledore.

\- Esa es una muy buena idea, además si Dumbledore lo controla vamos a evitar que el tenga demasiado tiempo para estar conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti? Hermione se estremeció.

\- ¡Cómo voy yo a vivir sin ti! Pero debemos ser fuertes, hasta descubrir lo que pasa con Harry, es mejor si el piensa que tiene algo propio, de esa forma bajará la guardia y podremos descubrirlo. Se miró el anillo que estaba en su mano, lentamente comenzó a sacárselo para entregárselo a Ron quien la detuvo Es así como debe ser.

\- Pero

\- ¿No quieres que Harry se mejore? - Ron la besó con fuerza, con pasión, ella respondió de igual manera. Nadie va a reemplazarte, nunca.

\- Podríamos vernos en secreto.

\- El mapa del merodeador Declaró Hermione.

\- La sala de requerimientos no se ve en él.

\- Bien, entonces todos los viernes, a las 12 de la noche nos encontraremos en la entrada del séptimo piso. Pídele a tu padre que le enseñe los hechizos a Harry Hermione temblaba No, deja, yo buscaré alguna pócima o tomaré anticonceptivos muggles.

Juntos planearon como iban a proceder, a los únicos que se lo dirían eran a Arthur y Molly.

Se vistieron y por suerte la pareja estaba en la cocina a solas, y no pudieron evitar ver como se daban un apacible y sincero beso.

\- Es así como yo deseo vivir el resto de mi vida. A tu lado.

\- Si superamos esto, nada evitará que así sea. Se besaron con un amor igual a la pareja que ahora reía en la cocina.

\- Hola Saludaron al unísono. Ron cerró la puerta y colocó un hechizo silenciador y otro para trabar la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Molly preocupada.

\- Debemos decirles algo muy importante.

-¡Ron! ¿Dejaste embarazada a Hermione?

\- Imposible Declaró su padre que luego sorprendido se tapó la boca.

\- Ya veo lo que estuviste enseñándole en el verano Lo retó su esposa. Los chicos estaban sonrojados y a la vez risueños por la situación.

\- Mira mamá, no he dejado embarazada a Hermione, pero lo voy a hacer apenas nos casemos.

\- Así me gusta que respetes a tu novia.

\- Si, la respeto y amo, es por eso que utilizo un hechizo anticonceptivo, por eso no está embarazada, no hasta que decidamos que estamos preparados para ser padres. Molly quedó boquiabierta.

\- Disculpe Molly, Ron me hace muy feliz y me cuida, yo lo amo con toda mi alma, mi futuro está a su lado; de hecho recién los vimos a ustedes juntos y no pudimos más que desear poder tener un matrimonio la mitad de maravilloso. La dama le sonrió Pero ahora debemos romper nuestro compromiso.

-¿¡Cómo!? La pareja estaba desconcertada, Molly se acercó a su esposo y esperó una respuesta.

Mientras Ron y Hermione le contaban lo sucedido, la dama se sentó en una silla sin salir de su estupor. Obvio que omitieron ciertos detalles como por ejemplo sus futuros encuentros furtivos y el hecho que tal vez Hermione debiera tener relaciones con Harry.

\- Es muy probable que lo que piensen sea cierto. Concluyó Arthur. La verdad que su actitud es muy madura, y además demuestran que son unos excelentes amigos. ¿Por qué decidieron decirnos a nosotros?

\- Porque ustedes son miembros de la orden y pueden informar de esta posible situación y averiguar si realmente Voldemort está influyendo en la mente de Harry. Explicó Ron.

\- Hay otro motivo Declaró Hermione Las tres personas allí presentes la miraron sorprendidos Yo puedo lidiar con las probables acusaciones de los demás miembros de la familia, incluso seré bastante mal vista en el colegio, ellos pensarán que yo dejé a Ron por Harry, pero nunca podría continuar pensando que ustedes podrían pensar mal de mí. Hermione se largó a llorar Yo los quiero como a mis padres y me dolería ver sus caras de desagrado ante mi actitud, yo no podría seguir Ron intentó abrazarla pero como una ráfaga, su madre tomó su lugar y abrazó a la chica que se aferro a los brazos maternales y ambas lloraron sin parar.

Ron se acercó a su padre sin dejar de mirarlas.

\- Tú eres un amigo leal. ¿Pero podrás soportarlo?

\- Ya arreglamos para vernos al menos unos minutos a solas. Ella es maravillosa.

\- Si hijo, me alegra que hayas encontrado a una mujer como ella, no sabes lo importante que es tener una extraordinaria chica a tu lado.

Cuando las damas se calmaron explicaron como debían proceder para que todo fuera más creíble.

\- Vamos Arthur, dejemos un momento a los chicos. Dijo Molly tomando a su marido de la mano.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, Ron y Hermione se fundieron en un beso, suave y lleno de sentimientos, ahora comenzaba un calvario, debían enfrentarse a la retórica de la escuela, a las burlas de los Slytherin, y por sobre todo a estar separados, eso era lo peor. Ambos sabían que unas horas por semana no iban a ser suficientes pero lo debían hacer por su amigo.

Cuando Harry bajó los escuchó gritar.

-¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Ya he tomado mi decisión! Tú no me amas, de lo contrario no lo hubieses hecho.

-¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Harry intrigado

\- ¡Hermione rompió el compromiso! ¡Por favor, dile que las cosas no son como las dijiste ayer! Harry no salía de su asombro, por fin había logrado lo que más deseaba, su sueño se hacía realidad. - ¡Harry! Le gritaba Ron.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué son esos gritos? Molly salía de la cocina.

\- Disculpe Molly, pero su hijo es un cretino. Me voy a la escuela, no quiero alarmar a mis padres si regreso a mi casa. Apuntó a Ron con su dedo índice y le dijo duramente Y mejor sea que no te acerques más a mi, sólo te dirigiré la palabra cuando sea absolutamente necesario, y cuando Harry lo necesite. Tienes suerte si alguna vez podré ser nuevamente tu amiga.

Se arrancó el anillo del dedo y lo arrojó a los pies de Ron. Tomó su maleta, se acercó a la chimenea y desapareció tras una oleada de polvos flu.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Le faltaste el respeto?

\- Si mamá, se lo falté.

\- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me siento muy avergonzada por tu actitud Y sin más se marchó.

\- Harry ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Me quedé helado, ustedes parecían tan felices, tan perfectos juntos, que no me esperaba esta resolución, lo siento. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente se apuró a decir - yo me voy al colegio a hacerle compañía. ¡Para que no haga ninguna locura, por supuesto! Tú te quedas aquí a solucionar el problema con tu madre. ¿Te parece? Harry no podía esperar un segundo más para ser el hombro en el cual se desahogue Hermione y sobre todo el cuerpo con el cual se vengue de su insensible ex prometido.

Sin siquiera buscar sus cosas Harry fue tras Hermione.

Molly salió de la cocina.

\- ¿Picó?

\- Como si tuviese la mejor carnada, mamá. Lamentablemente el cebo es Hermione.

\- Ella va a saber manejarlo. Además pronto encontraremos la forma de sacarlo de esa especie de hechizo en el ustedes creen que está.

Harry entró corriendo a la sala común, y allí estaba, recostada en el sillón, llorando desconsolada.

-¡Hermione! ¡Vine en cuanto pude!

\- ¡Oh Harry! ¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto? Yo lo amaba.

\- ¿Ya no lo amas?

\- No puedo mentirte, aún lo hago, pero debo olvidarme de él. Tú eres mi amigo. ¿Me ayudarás, verdad? Ella había aprendido a manejar el arte de la seducción en esos maravillosos meses con Ron.

Había aprendido muchas cosas, siempre fue una alumna aplicada. Ahora debía valerse de toda su astucia para demorar el fatídico encuentro sexual con Harry.

Esperaba escuchar de la boca de Harry alguna defensa a favor de Ron o al menos que le diga que él también era amigo de él, pero el moreno no dijo nada; sólo se acercó a la chica y la abrazó ofreciéndole consuelo.

No había dudas, el Harry que la estaba abrazando no era el mismo que había conocido hacia seis años atrás en el expreso de Hogwarts.

La misión comenzaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Encuentros furtivos

Voces de repudio, era las que escuchaba constantemente.

La mayoría de los Gryffindor no aceptó la ruptura de la pareja perfecta, pero lo que más los afectó fue saber que además de cortar con Ron ella había decidido iniciar una relación con Harry.

Todos creían que era por despecho y para vengarse del pelirrojo. Es por eso que excepto Harry, nadie quería ni siquiera compartir la mesa del comedor. Se solidarizaron con Ron y con Harry que supuestamente era utilizado.

Había quedado aislada, no era algo que particularmente le afectara, siempre había sido solitaria, dentro de la biblioteca, sin confraternizar con nadie.

Pero al comenzar a salir con Ron se había hecho de grandes compañeras, todas las chicas le ayudaban en su falta de experiencia y la asesoraban a sondear los tortuosos misterios de las relaciones con el sexo opuesto. Y eso lo extrañaba.

Además debía lidiar con el hecho de ver a Ron siendo prácticamente acosado, por la mayoría de las chicas, no sólo de su casa sino de las otras.

Ron había desarrollado cierta actitud seductora cuando estaba con ella que no había pasado desapercibida por las demás.

Aún así en cuanto alguien se le acercaba, él la miraba, con aquellos hermosos ojos que la reconfortaban a la distancia y le decían sin hablar todo lo que la amaba.

No fue hasta el jueves que les fue posible encontrarse con Dumbledore. En cuanto entró en la oficina lo pudo ver, a su amado, parado frente al escritorio del director.

Sin dudarlo ambos corrieron uno hacia el otro y se fundieron en un desesperado beso, lleno de angustia y de esperanza a la vez. Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, él la consoló acariciando sus mejillas despojándola de dichas lágrimas.

Dumbledore los observaba sin decir nada.

\- Disculpe director Se sonrojaba Hermione.

\- No hay que pedir disculpas por el amor, señorita Granger. Ya el señor Weasley me ha informado de la situación, lo tendré presente en mi próxima reunión con Harry. Si él llegara a preguntarles el por qué de esta, le dirán que por razones del ED, que él tiene demasiadas responsabilidades para hacerse cargo de ello.

\- Bien. Contestaron al unísono.

\- Yo tengo que buscar un libro en la biblioteca, que hace varios años que no encuentro y mi sordera es cada vez peor, así que si me doy vuelta no podría escuchar nada. Declaró suspicazmente. Comenzó a girar pero luego volvió - Ron, Hermione - les dijo mirándolos alternadamente ustedes no sólo son extremadamente valientes, también son los amigos más leales que una persona puede tener. Entonces viró, dándoles la espalda y alejándose unos pasos, buscando un libro inexistente.

Sin dudarlo volvieron a besarse ahora más dulcemente, saboreando la sensación de plenitud que les provocaba estar uno con el otro.

\- Te extraño tanto, no puedo esperar al viernes, no puedo evitar intentar abrazarte, besarte.

Me levanto a la mañana y sin darme cuenta bajo a la sala común a esperarte, y cuando te veo me doy cuenta que no puedo estar a tu lado.

\- Yo me siento exactamente igual, te veo tan sola en el comedor, y no sabes el esfuerzo que debo hacer para correr a tu lado y gritarle a todos lo maravillosas que eres. Y no debo explicarte lo que siento cada vez que Harry se te acerca. Debo alejar mis pensamientos, son realmente dañinos.

\- No lo haga. Le dijo Dumbledore No olvide que Harry sabe legeremancia, no evite ciertos pensamientos y aunque no lo desee olvídese de otros.

\- Había olvidado eso. Entonces no podremos vernos. Yo sé oclumancia pero tú no Decía lo más bajo posible Hermione.

\- Lo malo de la legeremancia filosofó Dumbledore sin voltear, tomando un libro y abriéndolo - es que, excepto por la apariencia física de la persona no hay posibilidad de descubrir el tiempo exacto del recuerdo. Bien podría ser de hoy, ayer, de mañana o de hace un poco más de dos meses atrás y uno no darse cuenta.

Ron sonrío y dijo con una seguridad arrebatadora.

\- Me encantaría que mi sordera fuese igual a la suya señor director, puedo atreverme a preguntarle si es posible que se nos expulse por ciertas acciones que podrían ser contrarias a las normas del colegio.

-¿Me hablaba joven Weasley? Yo estaba pensando en voz alta y no lo oí.

\- No señor director Ron no quiso decir nada.- Se sonrojó Hermione, no podía creer que Ron prácticamente le pidiera permiso para encontrarse con ella.

\- Sólo decía que si no quisiera que alguien descubriera que hago algo contrario a él y además que no pudiera diferenciar si fue en un momento u otro, haría las mismas cosas o iría a los mismos lugares donde alguna estuve y evitaría hablar de circunstancias sospechosas.

\- ¿Y esta reunión?

\- Ya me encargaré del asunto - y sin más apuntó a Ron con su varita declarando - ¡Obliviate! -luego de unos instantes Ron miró sorprendido al director y a Hermione

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? preguntó.

\- Le informaba, sobre las circunstancias relativas al ED, Harry no podrá hacerse cargo, tiene muchas responsabilidades, con lo cual ustedes deberán repartirse las funciones del manejo del mismo. Y usted señorita Granger ya sabe que hacer.- Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Si señor director. Ambos se marcharon, Ron aprovechando la intimidad de la antesala la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces Ron? ¡Te dejé bien en claro que no quiero me molestes! Además yo estoy con Harry. Ron no entendía que sucedía - Yo no le diré nada si me molestas, pero él podría leerlo en tu mente y no le gustará nada ver que me acosas, ver que acosas a su novia. -

Ron no debió ser demasiado inteligente para interpretar lo que Hermione le intentaba explicar.

\- ¡Bien Hermione! ¡Pero yo aún te sigo amando, no puedo evitar hacerlo, aún recuerdo cuando nos encontrábamos en la sala de menesteres y me entregabas todo tu amor!

\- ¡Yo intento olvidarme de todo eso, olvidar que nos encontrábamos a escondidas para colmar tus instintos sexuales! ¡Harry me respeta y no ha intentado siquiera propasarse, es por eso que yo lo llegaré a amar más que a ti!

Dicho lo cual se marchó. En la sala común la esperaba Harry, con el mapa del merodeador en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó?

\- Dumbledore nos reunió por un asunto del ED, porque tú estás muy ocupado para hacerte cargo. ¿Eso es bueno, no? ¿Por qué así vamos a tener más tiempo para nosotros?

\- Si. Pero Harry no le creía, lamentablemente sabía que Hermione dominaba la oclumancia pero Ron no, con lo cual hoy a la noche sabría con seguridad lo que había sucedido.

\- Bueno Me voy descansar, hasta mañana. Y le dio un beso breve en los labios.

Al día siguiente Harry bajaba con una sonrisa triunfante de su dormitorio, Hermione se dio cuenta rápidamente que había entrado en la mente de Ron.

¿Cuántas veces antes lo habría hecho?

No pudo evitar sentir piedad por él, era más que evidentemente que algo le sucedía y no podía manejar lo que lo dominaba.

Detrás, Ron la saludaba con una sonrisa, hoy era el día, y no veía la hora de estar junto a él.

Luego de transcurrir la jornada, sólo pensando en eso, finalmente llegó el esperado momento.

Ambos se encontraron en la entrada del séptimo piso, y se besaron, Ron quiso decirle algo pero Hermione le puso un dedo en sus labios.

\- No digas nada, te amo, y eso es lo único que importa.

\- Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. repetía dulcemente abrazándola.

Ambos desearon una habitación en la cual poder estar juntos toda la noche. Y ante ellos la misma apareció.

Lentamente comenzaron a sacarse las ropas, sin dejar de besarse, deleitándose, disfrutando de lo único que los mantenía aún luchando contra todo eso. Su amor.

Hermione empujó suavemente a Ron sobre la cama y comenzó a masajearle los pies. Él sonrío, le encantaba cuando ella masajeaba sus piernas, su cuello, sus hombros y espalda, se abandonaba a las caricias, ya las daría él también.

Lentamente Hermione continuó friccionando las piernas y muslos, presionando y también pasando sensualmente las uñas por toda su extensión, provocando gemidos de placer en su amado.

Y poco a poco fue tomando posesión de su virilidad, la estimuló, como otras veces lo había hecho, con un suave movimiento de vaivén. Luego se inclinó y empezó a besarlo, y a saborearlo con su lengua y su boca; se apoderó de su hombría y escuchó en un susurro su nombre al llevar a Ron al más álgido de los placeres.

\- Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso Le decía él agitado, mirándola embelesado como Hermione saboreaba su esencia.

-¿No te gusta?

\- ¡Me encanta!

\- Entonces debo hacerlo más seguido Ella reía. Además es muy excitante ver las expresiones de placer que provocan mis caricias.

Él rió sonrojándose levemente.

\- ¿Te sonrojas? ¿Te avergüenza? - La acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó, girándola y colocándose sobre ella.

\- No me avergüenzo, al contrario, es que yo también disfruto viendo tus expresiones cuando te toco - Ahora ella se sonrojaba - ¿Te he dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo?

\- Algunas cientos de veces.

-¿Nada más? Deberé decírtelo algunas cientos de veces más.- La besó, entre beso y beso le decía lo hermosa que era, se adueñó de su boca y la invadió con su lengua, luego comenzó a besar su cuello, no sin antes detenerse en el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando un suspiro en Hermione. Sabía que eso le encantaba.

Se deleitó tomando posesión de sus pechos, degustándolos como si fueran el bocado más sabroso del mundo.

Besó su vientre, lo acarició, y continuó su recorrido hacia la zona más preciada, el lugar dónde lo real e irreal se confunden, donde sus cuerpos se conectan físicamente.

Se entregó por completo a brindarle el mayor de los goces, que sólo era superado por la unión máxima, la espiritual y la corporal. Cuando sus cuerpos se convertían en uno solo y ya no existía un Ron o una Hermione, sólo un nosotros.

Pero aún faltaba para llegar a esa instancia, primero debía corresponder a las caricias recibidas, no por obligación, sino por necesidad, la necesidad de brindar, aunque más no sea un poco, la misma plenitud de sensaciones que le había hecho vivir.

Todo era así dar y tomar, ofrecer y recibir.

Hermione estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, sus suspiros e involuntarios gemidos, se lo hacían saber, eran idénticos al momento de hacer el amor, almas gemelas que sentían de la misma forma.

Ambos gemían de la misma manera, exclamaban sus nombres en el mismo instante, se extasiaban con las mismas caricias, disfrutaban de los mismos placeres.

Entonces escuchó su nombre, y sintió como de su amada, emanaban los elixires de la vida. Comprendió que eso era lo que lo mantenían en pie en los momentos de más alta tensión, de mayor dolor.

Se incorporó con la intención de apropiarse de su cuerpo al fin, pero Hermione lo giró quedando sobre él.

Lo besó y se dejó conquistar desde esa posición, pero en realidad ella también era la conquistadora, ambos eran ganadores en este juego que no era nada más ni nada menos que el del amor.

El acompasado ritmo de los cuerpos, simulaba una danza sincronizada, producida por un par de bailarines ya expertos que coordinaban los movimientos sin dejar lugar a imperfecciones, emocionando a quienes los pudieran observar por lo sublime de su danza. Pero ellos estaban solos, se regalaban ese momento único sólo a ellos mismos.

Ron incorporó su torso, aferrándose a la espalda y hombros de Hermione profundizando la unión y ambos cuerpos ya no se diferenciaban, no había un principio o un final de uno o del otro, y así, en esa mágica fusión llegaron a la culminación de un acto que no era más que el principio de la existencia de cada uno.

\- Te amo Dijeron al unísono, hasta en eso se conectaban.

Allí se quedaron, para luego amarse infinitas veces más.

Pero había un tema doloroso que tratar, imposible de evadir y ella intentó sin dar nombres o referencias que Ron la entendiera.

\- Deberé cursar adivinación. Declaró la castaña. Ron la miró interrogante.

\- En algún momento madame Trelawney me pedirá que cumpla con mis obligaciones de alumna. Aunque no me guste la materia. Ahora Ron entendía la analogía.

\- Ya lo sé. ¿No puedes evadirla?

\- Por un tiempo, pero en algún momento deberé hacerla.

\- ¿Cómo lo harás?

\- Pensaré en ti, de esa forma tendré momentos felices y tal vez no aparezca nada horroroso en mi futuro.

\- No sé si pueda - Pero se detuvo - Eres maravillosa. - Concluyó, ya era demasiado doloroso verla junto a Harry, sabía que ella también debería estar sufriendo, no podía entristecerla aún más.

\- Tú lo eres más. - Los mismos pensamientos rondaban por la mente de Hermione.

Y así pasaron la noche, entregándose su amor, para que Hermione tuviese momentos dichosos que rememorar cuando deba cumplir con los requerimientos de Harry.

El fin de semana pasó tranquilo, había varios exámenes, con lo cual pudo sortear la ya insistencia de Harry.

El lunes Dumbledore la mandó llamar.

\- Hemos descubierto que es verdad lo que usted sospechaba.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sólo puedo decirle que tenemos algunos espías en las filas mortífagas y confirmaron que Voldemort ha dejado abierto un contacto en Harry. No puede ver lo que él hace o escuchar lo que dice, pero puede modificarle sus sentimientos. He visto algunos recuerdos de Harry y él ha luchado contra estas sensaciones, sobre todos aquellas que le pedían hacer cosas realmente macabras, pero no pudo evitar quedar desolado en cuanto a la relación tan estrecha que tiene con ustedes.

Él cree que está enamorado de usted y que Ron es su enemigo en ese aspecto, a pesar de ello no evita relacionarse con ustedes en un nivel de compañerismo, pero al verlos juntos se activa este mecanismo de defensa que lo pone en guardia.

-¿Por qué?

\- Es raro que usted no lo deduzca Hermione. ¿A qué sentimiento le teme más Voldemort?

\- El amor.

\- ¿Y de quienes saca más amor Harry?

\- De nosotros, pero nosotros lo queremos como amigo.

\- Por supuesto, es una clase de amor, y muy poderoso, obviamente no más que el amor que se profesan Ron y usted, pero la mejor forma de combatirlo es separándolos.

-¿Cómo rechazamos este efecto?

\- Lamentablemente aún no lo sabemos, seguiremos investigando. Lo único que le puedo decir es que no debe por ningún medio hacer que Harry dude de usted, podría resultar peligroso para su seguridad, él podría saltar del amor al odio en un instante y al estar tan obsesionado con estos sentimientos podría hasta incluso intentar matarla. Y si bien no dudo de sus capacidades, ni en las de Ron, llegado el caso de defenderla, Harry es muy poderoso, la maldad que lo embarga hace que sea más efectivo en sus hechizos, porque pierde el miedo de hacer las cosas. Esta falta de conciencia lo hace letal.

\- Le creo, Ron ha sido mucho más eficiente después de Bueno luego de comenzar nuestra relación, lo noté más certero en sus habilidades.

\- La pureza de su amor es la antítesis de la maldad de Harry, pero igual de efectiva. Bueno Hermione, tengan mucho cuidado, si les pasara algo, no me lo perdonaría y de seguro Harry al poder desprenderse de esta circunstancia tampoco.

\- Descuide hemos sido muy cautelosos, en nuestros contactos y encuentros - Hizo silencio sonrojándose.

\- Está bien Hermione, soy el director de la escuela, lo sé todo. Pero la sordera muchas veces viene acompañada de una ceguera momentánea, además de lagunas mentales, hay muchas cosas que se me escapan.- Bromeó.

\- Lo increíble es que mientras Ron se vuelve más listo yo me convierto en una tonta impulsiva.

\- Eso es imposible, usted nunca será tonta. Lo que sucede es que involuntariamente busca que él no se sienta mal por sus habilidades, lo que no sabe es que él no se siente mal por eso.

\- Pero yo no tengo vergüenza de Ron, al contrario.

\- No lo dudo, lo que digo que como así él decidió prepararse para estar más a su altura, usted sin darse cuenta hace lo mismo, es natural y normal. Lo que ninguno entiende aún es que no hace falta, juntos son perfectos y ahora que ambos se asemejan lo son más.

\- Temo que esta situación se nos escape de las manos.

\- Y así será, pero ustedes la van a superar. Pensando en esta última declaración se marchó.

Y nuevamente la soledad, nadie quería estar con ella en las actividades escolares, ni salir a pasear, a conversar.

Lo que más le dolía era la actitud de Ginny, aunque en realidad no la culpaba, no sólo había lastimado a su hermano, sino que además le sacaba al amor de su vida.

Entró en la sala común y como siempre las pocas personas que estaban allí comenzaron a irse hasta dejarla sola.

\- Salgamos de aquí, el aire se está viciando Exclamó Ginny mirándola despectivamente la verdad que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó y al parecer tenemos a una Slytherin entre nosotros. Y se marchó seguida por los demás.

Hermione se sentó lentamente en el sillón, frente a la chimenea y se largó a llorar. Ron que salía del dormitorio y vio toda la escena se le acercó.

\- ¿Hermione? La chica giró la cabeza y se tentó a correr a sus brazos pero pudo divisar la figura de Harry espiando.

\- ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! ¡Por qué no te vas a hacer la víctima con tus amigos y me dejas a mí aquí tranquila!

\- Pero

\- ¿No la escuchaste? Le gritó Harry desde la escalera. Yo desde aquí si, con lo cual estimo que tu también. Te ruego te vayas y nos dejes tranquilos.- Ron quería matarlo.

\- Mira Ron, nadie quiso que esto pasara, pero pasó. Tú perdiste tu oportunidad, la desperdiciaste. Es momento que actúes como un hombre de verdad y te hagas a un lado. Si no puedes hacerlo como uno, hazlo como amigo. Hermione tomó su decisión, respétala, aunque sea por una vez. Y sin más se sentó junto a ella pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

Ron se quedó estático, no podía creer que esa persona frente a él fuera su amigo, negó con la cabeza y se marchó.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hizo algo?

\- No Harry, sabes que Ron nunca nos lastimaría.

\- No estoy tan seguro.

\- ¡Harry! Ron es nuestro amigo.

\- Ahora no estoy tan seguro. Repetía mecánicamente, como si él mismo no quisiera que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero lo hacían.

\- ¡Mira! El que yo me haya peleado con él no quita que siga siendo nuestro amigo. Recuerda que su juramento sigue en pie, al igual que el mío. De hecho calculo que algún día podré también perdonarlo yo.

\- Yo no quiero que des tu vida por mí. Hermione sonrió, intuyendo que una veta buena salía en Harry, pero se equivocaba las intenciones del morocho eran otras Yo quiero más de ti. Y le miró la boca. Hermione se tensó - ¿Hasta cuando? Se quejó Harry al notar el nerviosismo - He sido paciente, comprendo que tus sentimientos por Ron eran fuertes, pero no me permites demostrarte los míos.

Hermione intentó sonreír, entonces Harry se le abalanzó y atrapó los labios, no podía empujarlo aunque era lo que deseaba, ya Dumbledore le había explicado las fatales consecuencias con lo cual recibió el contacto y se dejó llevar.

Imaginó que estaba con Ron y le fue más placentero. Harry acercó su cuerpo y lo plegó al de Hermione que por primera vez no lo rechazaba.

Harry intentó levantarle la falda. Y lo detuvo.

\- Nos pueden ver. Y se incorporó.

\- No te importaba con Ron. Sonó molesto.

\- ¿Nos espiabas Harry? Preguntó enojada y se levantó del sillón.

\- Fue sin querer Parecía avergonzado Además no me quedé viendo mintió - ¿Crees que soy alguna clase de pervertido?

\- No, de todas formas estuvo mal, buenas noches Y se retiró sin darle un beso. Agradeciendo su buena suerte.

Así se sucedieron los días, monótonos, sin vida, vacíos.

Escapando a cuanta oportunidad de intimidad con Harry, lo más disimuladamente posible.

Ahora utilizaba sólo el baño de prefectos, para evitar sentir el aún constante rechazo de sus compañeras, en ocasiones se bañaba pero en otras, como en esa oportunidad sólo se duchaba.

Había recogido su cabello en un rodete para no mojarlo demasiado, y se abandonó a la placentera sensación del cálido golpeteo del agua sobre sus hombros.

Levantó la vista y lo vio, había olvidado por completo que Harry, al ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch, también tenía acceso a dicho baño, estaba parado frente a ella, recostado sobre una pared frente a su cubículo, vistiendo sólo un bóxer negro, podía notar su erección, y se estremeció, al darse cuenta que le era imposible huir. Él avanzó un paso, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando una excusa

\- Alguien puede entrar.

\- No, ya trabé la puerta.

\- Nos pueden oír.

\- No Harry negaba con la cabeza y para ese entonces ya estaba junto a ella. Le tomó ambas manos, la empujó contra una de las paredes de la ducha y le levantó los brazos por sobre su cabeza, aplastándola contra el muro; el agua corría por ambos cuerpos y sin más la besó.

Ya no había marcha atrás, lo inevitable iba a suceder.

Hermione, cerró los ojos, sentía el cuerpo de Harry aplastándola, la fricción se hizo más intensa, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, sus lágrimas eran cubiertas por el agua que caía de la ducha por sobre su cabeza.

Harry soltó parcialmente el agarre de una de sus manos y comenzó a moverse, ella interpretó que se estaba retirando la única prenda que lo cubría, notó que movía las piernas despojándose de ella. Y luego otra vez la opresión, su cuerpo iba a ser sometido, allí en el mismo lugar donde alguna vez experimentó el mayor placer de su vida.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, debía buscar otra solución a este problema, ella no podría continuar, iba a resistirse cuando escuchó un sonido gutural salir de los labios de Harry y una súbita relajación.

Abrió los ojos y notó la vergüenza del muchacho.

\- Lo siento, creo que no pude

\- No hace falta que te justifiques Lo interrumpió Es muy normal que estas cosas sucedan le explicaba mientras limpiaba su abdomen rápidamente, desprendiéndose de las consecuencias del acto anterior. No hay ningún problema. ¿Estás bien? Harry sólo asintió. Bueno, me voy. Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios se envolvió en una toalla y se marchó a cambiarse.

Lo hizo a la velocidad del rayo y pasó junto a la ducha donde aún estaba Harry, bastante turbado.

Él le aferró el brazo.

\- ¡Harry! Mojarás mi túnica.

\- ¿No me estas engañando, no? Hermione se tensó pero su respuesta salió rápida.

\- ¡Mira Harry, si alguien debería estar ofendida soy yo! No obtuve nada de esta situación, además no me gusta que me tomen por sorpresa. Y soltando el agarre se marchó.

Al salir del baño comenzó nuevamente a llorar, en el pasillo se cruzó con Ron que al verla así intentó acercársele.

-¡No! Sólo le dijo deteniéndole con su palma extendida al aire y salió corriendo.

Él la vio huir hasta que su figura desapareció.

¿Qué habría sucedido?

Entonces se percató donde estaba, y sin dudarlo se dirigió al baño de prefectos.

Harry continuó duchándose, la situación había sido placentera, no lo que él esperaba, pero lo que le llamó la atención era que él estaba listo para más pero Hermione huyó. Internamente lo agradeció, estaba abochornado por no poder haber soportado la intensidad del momento, giró y vio a Ron observándolo con un gesto entre sorprendido y enojado. Y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro.

De seguro él la habría visto salir de allí y sin dudarlo habló.

-¿Qué Ron? ¿Quieres que te cuente como disfrutó Hermione al estar conmigo? Hizo una pausa Lo siento, yo soy un caballero.

Ron cerró los puños y se marchó corriendo, era tal la furia que ni siquiera podía llorar, se imaginaba a Hermione y Harry juntos y una ira nunca experimentada lo embargó.

Se paró frente a un muro y comenzó a impactarlo con sus puños, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y la pared comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Cuando el dolor físico fue mayor que el mental se detuvo, temblando, por el llanto y por el sufrimiento provocado por las heridas.

Intentó tomar su varita para curarse, pero le fue imposible, entonces se dirigió a la enfermería, con las manos ensangrentadas, dejando un rastro a su paso.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Huyendo

\- ¡Debe enseñarle oclumancia a Ron! ¡Es imperioso! ¿Vio como se lastimó? ¿Cómo le explico que nada sucedió? Hermione enfrentaba a Dumbledore, como si fuera un alumno a quien amonestaba por alguna tonta norma infringida.

\- Cálmese Hermione, ya lo estamos haciendo, pero lleva su tiempo. Hermione lloraba.

\- Nada pasó, se lo juro.

\- No tiene que jurar Hermione, sabe que me reúno con Harry y puedo ver sus recuerdos

\- Pero creo que Ron no sabe.

\- Está en lo cierto, Ron piensa que algo sucedió, luego de estar en la enfermería estuvo aquí practicando y pude ver lo que Harry le dijo dudó pero le contó lo sucedido en el baño de prefectos.

\- No puedo creer que Harry sea tan cruel.

\- No es Harry quien hace esto, es Voldemort. Sólo él puede tener esa crueldad.

\- Me voy a volver loca.- Hermione se tomaba la cabeza. El director se le acercó y la abrazó y ella aprovechó y descargó toda su frustración con amargas lágrimas. - No voy a resistir más, esto fue una mala idea, debimos hacer otra cosa.

\- Creo que la postura que tomaron ustedes era la más apropiada Hermione, lamentablemente no había otra solución.

\- Siempre hay diferentes soluciones, pudimos encerrar a Harry hasta encontrar la cura. Y luego preguntó - ¿Lo han hecho? ¿Han encontrado la cura?

\- Me temo que no, es difícil hacer una cura si no se sabe la maldición a la cual nos enfrentamos y no podemos hacer nada hasta que se devele la maldición que lo aqueja. Deberá ser paciente.

\- Pero es mi cuerpo el que está involucrado y ni hablar de mi mente.

\- Tal vez si utiliza algunas armas femeninas para evadirlo algún tiempo más.

\- Ya no sé que más hacer, además nadie me habla, como ya lo debe saber.

\- Si, sé muy bien la clase de desprecios por los que pasa, tal vez pueda hablar con McGonagall. Hermione lo miró sorprendida Minerva es una mujer Aclaró Dumbledore volviendo a su sitio con una turbada mirada El hecho que no haya contraído matrimonio

\- Igual que usted lo interrumpió Hermione. Dumbledore ahora la miraba con sus habituales chispeantes ojos.

\- Igual que yo.- Asintió y luego de una pausa continuó - Minerva es miembro de la orden y por supuesto conoce toda la situación, y no es la única. Aunque no reveló quién más lo sabía. Podría ayudarla.

\- Gracias profesor Y se retiró.

Esperó la noche con anhelo, era viernes y ahora, más que nunca, debía encontrarse con Ron, temió que él no fuera pero sintió un gran alivio al verlo llegar.

Estaba realmente triste, miró sus manos vendadas y no pudo evitar llorar, pero levantó la mirada y cuando se acercó para besarlo, él la detuvo.

\- No tienes que compadecerte. Sólo permíteme seguir siendo tu amigo. Ahora que sé que tu relación con Harry es seria. - Ella no salía de su asombro. ¿Qué pasaba con Ron? ¿Acaso el suponer que ella había estado con Harry le hizo pensar que ya no lo amaba? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la explicación de él Sé que el lastimarme a mi mismo no es un hecho que hice anteriormente y podrás suponer que lo hice por furia, pero comprendí que si deseas estar con él, yo lo debo aceptar y no interferir Entonces lo entendió.

Harry se daría cuenta del momento exacto de ese encuentro, y se percató que hoy no estaría con él, que no podría sentir sus manos acariciándola, su boca besándola y su cuerpo haciéndola suya.

\- Me parece bien Contestó lo más analítica posible Hemos sido amigos por cinco años, sería una pena malgastar una amistad por algunos meses de decisiones erróneas. Además nuestras funciones nos mantienen juntos por mucho tiempo y no sólo las responsabilidades del colegio, también nuestra decisión de ayudar a Harry lo hace. Se me hace muy tenso tener que estar enojada contigo, me distrae de mis funciones.

Entonces emprendieron el camino de regreso. En silencio, lado a lado. Pero ella debía decirle que nada pasó.

\- Hoy intentó hablarme madame Trelawney. Ron se detuvo y la miró Tu sabes, por lo adivinación, ¿Recuerdas cuando alguna vez te lo comenté? Ron asintió Por suerte

\- No tienes que decirme Ron comenzó a caminar nuevamente seguido por ella, miraba al frente, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos vidriosos le partían el alma Conozco a madame

\- Parece que no del todo Rió, él la miró ¿Se estaba burlando? ¿Estaba refregándole en la cara que se había acostado con Harry? ¿Le había gustado, por eso reía? Pero la acotación de Hermione lo sorprendió gratamente - le surgió un imprevisto y pude evitar la conversación. Lo miraba expectante, deseando que él entendiera la analogía, parecía que no entendía entonces intentó explicarlo de otra forma Ella no pudo evitar - Pero las carcajadas de Ron la detuvieron, sin poder evitarlo la abrazó fuertemente, y ella disfrutó de ese abrazo como si fuera un delincuente rumbo a Azkabán y ese fuera su último momento feliz antes de enfrentarse a los dementores.

\- Perdón Se separó Ron sonrojado Es que extrañaba tu amistad y tus comentarios tan sarcásticos Y sonrió, por su mente cruzó un alivio tan grande, que sólo fue opacado por la cruel realidad. Él sabía que en algún momento el hecho iba a ser consumado, pero en ese momento sólo agradeció la falta de control y experiencia de su amigo.

Y se echó nuevamente a reír a carcajadas, siendo imitado por Hermione.

\- Basta de reír, no fue una situación del todo agradable Dijo ella mirando hacia el piso.

\- Disculpa mi insensibilidad, pero la verdad es que saber que la profesora de adivinación, no puede manejar ni siquiera su propio futuro, me da esperanzas de aprobar la materia.

\- Yo creo que tú eres excelente en adivinación, y te podría asegurar que sacas la nota más alta de todo el curso.

Y no pudieron evitar dejarse llevar por la risa y la alegría, cuando llegaron a la sala común se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, lo más cerca posible de los labios.

Al otro día Harry bajaba riendo con Ron y ambos se acercaron a ella; Harry no dijo absolutamente nada, sin darse cuenta, el morocho, dejaba revelado el hecho que diariamente se inmiscuía en la mente de Ron, de lo contrario, ¿Cómo no se sorprendía de la renovada amistad de los chicos?

Gracias a este hecho pudo estar cerca de Ron aunque más no sea como amiga, disfrutando de su compañía e incluso intentaban como al descuido tomarse las manos, como cuando la ayudaba a llevar sus libros o su mochila o cuando muy hábilmente se le ocurrió que la ayudara con el quiddich o aprovechaban la cercanía del aprendizaje del manejo de la escoba para rozar sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Por qué le pides ayuda a él? - Le había reclamado Harry celoso

\- Porque de ser tú no me enseñarías nada, sólo intentarías toquetearme.

\- ¿Y no te gusta? - Le preguntó acercándosele y abrazándola.

-¡Harry! - Le retó golpeándole la mano que ya bajaba por la espalda de la castaña dirigiéndose a su trasero. Él la miró enojado entonces bajó la voz y la dulcificó - Nos pueden ver. Vamos a un lugar más privado - Y salió corriendo. Su intención era escapar de Harry y este la siguió.

Hermione se adentró en el colegio, con la esperanza que alguien se cruzara en su camino y solicitara su ayuda, pero estaba signada por la mala suerte, parecía que todo el mundo se había confabulado para dejarla sola con Harry.

Este, cansado del jueguito del gato y del ratón, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, sosteniendo su nuca para que no escapara como solía hacer, ella se vio obligada a responder el beso y pronto sintió que su cuerpo era aplastado contra la pared y el de Harry.

Tal vez su suerte fuera como la anterior en el baño de prefectos y Harry tendría un percance, pero aparentemente el chico, de alguna forma había logrado solventar su impericia y parecía dispuesto a continuar.

Decididamente subió la pierna de ella y la ajustó a su cadera acercando su erección.

\- Espera Harry, aquí no. Logró separarlo un poco.

\- ¿Por qué? Le decía el morocho intentando desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

\- Porque nos pueden ver.

\- Nadie va a venir.

\- No lo sabes, además este es un paso que no se debe tomar a la ligera.

\- ¡Ni que fueras virgen! - El chico se llevó la mano a la boca por la impertinente declaración.

\- ¡Harry! Ella lo empujó haciéndolo caer No, no lo soy, eso no te da derecho a tratarme como una cualquiera Le gritaba enojada ¿Quién diría que el mismo Harry sería su salvación? Eso te hace retroceder varios pasos, mi amor Le declaró sarcástica y girando bruscamente se marchó con paso rápido y decidido.

Otra vez pudo evitarlo y la postura de ofendida le había servido bastante bien, aunque lo hizo tranquila, no evitó estar con él pero ante la primera insinuación le recordaba el hecho y le hacía ver que aún no lo perdonaba.

Estaba realmente agotada, por suerte las heridas de Ron sanaron y pudieron encontrarse nuevamente, estar huyendo de Harry la estresaba y necesitaba las laboriosas y milagrosas manos de Ron para relajarse.

\- ¿Mejor? - Le decía él amorosamente sentado sobre ella abarcando con sus grandes manos gran parte de su espalda brindándole un reconfortable masaje.

\- Mejor no - Ron se sorprendió - Estoy en el paraíso - Declaró sonriendo, él se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

\- Aún no. - Entonces la poseyó, como ya sabía hacer, con amor, dulzura y pasión, brindando y recibiendo todo lo que tenía para darle.

Eso era lo único importante esos momentos robados al tiempo, robados a la maldad de Voldemort, que no iba a poder con ellos y con su amigo, pronto encontrarían la solución y todo se resolvería, ella más que nunca entre los brazos de Ron estaba segura de poder lidiar con Harry.

Ahora si estaban en el Paraíso y allí se querían quedar para siempre pero la realidad era otra, totalmente diferente.

La realidad era que fuera de las paredes de la sala multipropósito ella era la novia de Harry, Ron era su amigo que no supo valorarla y se había resignado a verlos juntos.

Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que Ron era un hombre maravilloso, un excelente amigo y un amante perfecto, pero ya habría tiempo, cuando toda esa tortura terminara.

Ahora era momento de disfrutar, no de padecer, era momento de gozar no de sufrir. Momento de olvidarse completamente de todos y de todo y entregarse al calor volcánico que nacía de su vientre y la llevaba al más alto de los placeres.

Y luego el te amo, en conjunto, como siempre, pero en lugar de parecer rutinario era nuevo, renovado por la pasión y el amor de ambos amantes que se unían contra todas las reglas, contra todas las normas, para defender su amor, no tenían más que sus cuerpos y almas, y los utilizarían contra todo aquello que los intentara separar. Eran inquebrantables, por eso podían estar en esa misión, tan torturante y agobiante, porque su amor era superior a absolutamente todo.

\- Menos mal que Madame Trelawney tomó su té - Le dijo Ron una vez que su respiración se compuso.

\- Si - Contestaba ella, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él y abrazándolo, la idea de darle una poción para dormir a Harry en su té era toda una genialidad y gracias a ello podía encontrase más seguido con Ron, lo cual era una maravilla.

Al día siguiente Harry la abrazó, ella ya no se tensaba como antes, estaba realmente relajada y podía manejar mejor esas situaciones.

\- Te quiero - Le decía el morocho.

\- Yo también - Le contestaba Hermione con total honestidad. Si no fuera así no podría soportar toda esa tortura.

\- Te deseo - se le insinuaba su amigo acercándose y besándole el cuello

\- Harry - ella lo alejaba.

\- ¡Me cansé! - gritó el chico - ¡Todos! Incluso Neville van a terminar teniendo sexo antes que yo.

\- ¡Harry! - Se separó.

\- Y eso que Neville ni siquiera tiene novia. - Continuó haciendo caso omiso al reto de Hermione - Aquí hay gato encerrado. ¡Tú me engañas! - Declaraba amenazante acercándosele furioso.

\- ¡Siempre lo mismo! Ella lo abrazaba desestabilizándolo - ¿Cuándo entenderás que yo también lo deseo? Le decía mimosa.

\- Entonces El arremetió otra vez contra su cuello

\- Las mujeres tenemos otros tiempos. intentaba alejarlo sutilmente.

\- Pero el tuyo parece no avanzar Hermione Se quejaba llevando sus manos al busto de la castaña.

\- ¡Espera! - Lo frenó en seco - además yo no pretendo tener sexo contigo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Yo quiero hacer el amor - Contestó sensualmente haciéndole ojitos.

\- Pero yo no puedo esperar - Harry hacía pucheros parecía realmente un niño pequeño.

\- Pensé que querías esperar el momento adecuado

\- Ahora es el momento adecuado. Te lo exijo, eres mi novia y ya me cansé de los besitos y abrazos pudorosos, yo quiero más, deseo más, necesito más. Quiero lo mismo que tenías con Ron- volvía a ponerse furioso.

\- ¡No puedes comparar! Y ante la mirada dura de él se llevó la mano a la boca. Había cometido un error, no debía bajo ninguna circunstancia hacer dudar a Harry.

\- ¿Qué pretendes comparar? Obvio que no hay comparación, con él te revolcabas por todos lados, conmigo parece que no es lo mismo. Harry la abrazó por el cuello, giró y quedó detrás de ella, apretó el abrazo, se acercó a su oído y le dijo Deberías saber que Ron está pensando seriamente regresar con Lavander, al parecer el casto Ronald que tu idolatras, no puede tener sus pantalones en su lugar, por lo que sé se acostó con casi todo gryffindor, excepto su hermana Su voz sonaba maliciosa Aunque no sé si incluso su hermana se salvó.

\- ¡Suéltame! Pero el muchacho apretó más el abrazo ahogándola y continuó

\- ¿Acaso pensaste que eras especial para él? Rió maliciosamente Para Ron fuiste una más, te engañó desde el primer momento, y tú, inocente y casta caíste en su trampa. Debo decir que es un héroe entre nosotros ha desvirgado a más chicas que días lleva de vida. Hermione comenzó a llorar. - ¿Te molesta? Preguntó pero la chica reaccionó, eso era mentira, una maldita mentira elaborada por la mente enferma de Harry y no para hacerla sufrir, sino para descubrir si ella aún amaba a Ron y lo cierto era que lo amaba con locura pero debía seguir la falsa.

\- No lloro por Ron Contestó tranquila soltando el agarre y volteando a ver a Harry Lloro por ti, porque pareces no entender que a mi Ron ya no me interesa, sólo me importas tú, y lloro porque desperdicié lo más valioso que tenía en el hombre equivocado Y lo besó.

Harry se desestabilizó y se dejó besar suavemente dejando sus manos a los costados.

\- Perdona, eran mentiras Le confesó cuando ella lo abrazó correspondiendo el abrazo es que aún no me creo que me ames como lo amabas a él. Por eso me encolerizo porque siento que aún no te entregas al mil por ciento. Siento ganas de - y apretaba los puños contra la espalda femenina ¿En verdad no me engañas?

\- ¡Ven! ¡Sígueme! Te demostraré que no - Le dijo Hermione y salió corriendo rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid, su gigante amigo sabía de la situación y la salvaría. Harry ajeno a los pensamientos de Hermione siguió con el juego, y la correteó evitando alcanzarla, para hacer más grande la expectación.

Cuando divisó la cabaña de su amigo, se maravilló de la idea de Hermione. Ya se imaginaba poseyéndola en la rústica vivienda.

Hermione que ya conocía muy bien los horarios de su profesor, reía internamente tenía todo calculado, puesto que todo estaba armado para evitar esas situaciones, desde los encuentros casuales con Ron o con Dumbledore incluso con McGonagall, todo estaba compaginado para que Harry no cumpliera con su propósito.

Entró confiada, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Hagrid no estaba dentro. Comenzó a temblar, ella sola se había metido en esa encrucijada, estaba atrapada y en cuanto cruzó por su mente salir por la puerta trasera, ya era tarde, Harry entraba por la puerta principal.

Quedó estática y plasmó una fingida sonrisa y una pose de mujer fatal. En cuanto Harry intentó abalanzársele le gritó

\- ¡Alto! - Extendiendo su mano, el chico quedó petrificado, y luego de la forma más sexy que pudo le dijo - Siéntate - Le señaló una silla, Harry obedeció como un perrito faldero - ahora cierra los ojos - y volvió a obedecer. Hermione se acercó a la ventana y divisó a lo lejos a Hagrid que venía caminando tranquilamente. - No espíes pícaro - Declaraba mirándolo para ver si no lo hacía

\- No estoy espiando - Le confirmaba Harry - Pero ¿Qué esperas? - Se impacientaba.

\- Debes aprender a ser más paciente. - Entonces se le acercó lentamente - Harry escuchaba sus pasos y la respiración se le agitó. Hermione seguía observando por la ventana, maldiciendo al gigante por su andar tan lento.

Y sin poder evitarlo debido a la proximidad acercó una mano y la apoyó sobre el hombro de su amigo, que ya harto de esperar la aferró del brazo y tirando bruscamente de él, la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

\- Ahora vas a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad - Le decía besándole el cuello y apretándola contra él sosteniéndola con sus manos por la cadera.

Hermione intentaba soltarse pero inconcientemente sus movimientos excitaban más a su amigo que estaba en la gloria.

La castaña miró la ventana y notó que Hagrid se acercaba.

\- Viene Hagrid - Le declaró pero Harry no la soltaba - ¡Viene Hagrid! - Le gritó y empujó, impulsándose hacia atrás y a la vez tirando a Harry con silla y todo al suelo.

El estruendo que hizo el mueble al caer fue enorme y el gigante entró raudamente a su cabaña y quedó sorprendido al ver la escena. Hermione despeinada parada y acomodándose la ropa y Harry tirado en el piso tocándose la cabeza, parcialmente tendido sobre su silla.

-¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó asustado.

\- Harry se cayó, eso es todo.

\- ¿Necesitan algo?

\- Vinimos a saludarte. Pero ya debemos irnos - Declaraba Hermione mirando su reloj - Ya es hora de la cena.

\- Bueno, chicos espero puedan venir otro día.

\- Si Hagrid - Hermione lo miraba enojada.

Al día siguiente fue a visitar al gigante para pedirle que respetara los horarios que le había dado, y terminaron riendo de buena gana por toda la situación.

Esos momentos eran vitales para Hermione que necesitaba nutrirse de toda la alegría posible para superar los constantes acosos de Harry.

Cada vez se sentía más débil para alejar a Harry, incluso el día anterior cuando hablaba con él y le confesaba su falso amor ante la duda de Harry en cierto punto creyó en esas palabras, pero luego, más analítica y tranquila recapacitaba y afianzaba su amor por Ron, además muchas veces hay que creerse una mentira para que suene real, eso debía ser.

Pero luego pensaba que incluso en algunas situaciones como la de la cabaña de Hagrid, por fracción de segundos le pareció disfrutar del momento, de seguro esas situaciones eran fisiológicamente aceptables, la fricción era algo tentador, que iba más allá del amor pero imposible no sentir alguna sensación erótica, al fin y al cabo ella era una chica y Harry un varón, debía aceptar que no era Ron y definitivamente no le llegaba a los talones pero muchas veces se veía reprendiéndose a ella misma por pensar en esas cosas vanas y sin sentido, sin entender porque le sucedían.

Ella amaba a Ron, lo tenía marcado a fuego en la piel y nada ni nadie podían cambiar eso, y esto lo hacía para salvar a Harry, punto final, no había intensiones secundarias o sentimientos encontrados, Harry era su amigo, Ron era su amor. Prefería no profundizar en esas escasas y contadas situaciones sin sentido.

Al unirse nuevamente el trío, poco a poco los gryffindors y el resto del colegio volvieron a hablarle.

Lamentó que Ginny aún no la perdonara pero debía entenderla, ella sintió romperse su corazón cuando Harry le decía todas esas mentiras de Ron, que la había usado, que había estado con todas las chicas del colegio y no la amaba, aún no podía creer el grado de maldad que embargaba a su amigo, incluso durante su discurso malévolo le pareció que siseaba como hablando en parcel.

Pero por suerte, el hecho de amigarse con sus compañeros, le permitió alejarse de Harry por varios días al estar en compañía de las chicas, siempre buscaba ayudar a alguna en sus tareas, y pasaba horas interminables en la biblioteca ayudando o muchas veces simulando ayudar.

En cierto punto sentía pena por Harry, pero definitivamente se le partía el corazón cuando el moreno aprovechaba que Ron los veía para besarla o abrazarla, y verle la cara a su adorado pelirrojo era lo más lastimoso por lo cual debía pasar, rabiaba de saber que Harry lo hacía adrede para lastimar a Ron e incluso se lo recriminaba pero él se hacia el desentendido.

Muchas veces se quedaba en sus habitaciones charlando con sus amigas, sacándole información de cómo atrasar el fatídico momento, internamente agradeció no deber recurrir a McGonagall, no dudaba que de seguro su profesora tendría métodos infalibles para hacerse desear o mejor aún, para eludir esos momentos bochornosos, pero precisamente por que eran bochornosos se alegró de no deber hacerlo.

Por suerte sus compañeras eran expertas y le indicaron que la mejor forma de evadir era confrontar, es hacerle creer a los chicos que ellas lo desean más que ellos.

Recibir consejos de Lavander no era del todo placentero, pero la chica era un genio en cuanto a excusas pero sobre todo en el arte de seducir. Se sintió en parte orgullosa de Ron de poder haber resistido a la rubia, que tenía todo un arsenal para no salir perdedora con ningún chico.

Pero Ron no era un chico cualquiera, era EL chico, no, era EL hombre, porque un hombre coherente y maduro puede sortear las cosas que las chicas hacían, un hombre seguro y decidido de lo que quiere, por eso en alguna medida eludir a Harry le era muy fácil, el era un chico, desesperado y deseoso. Y ella era muy analítica con él, podía medir y calcular hasta donde dar sin excederse y hasta donde permitir sin hacer dudar, pero debía reconocer que las fuerzas se le estaban agotando. Pero no dejaba de analizar la situación, como si fuera un examen.

Con quien perdía toda su racionalidad era con Ron, y le encantaba, le fascinaba perderse entre sus brazos y sobre todo entre sus piernas, podía hacer cualquier cosa por él. Se sorprendía de lo lejos que sus alocados sentimientos la habían llevado, no había nada que no deseara experimentar con él y sobre todo no veía la hora de complacerlo pero paradójicamente ella era aún más complacida, Ron nunca la dejaba insatisfecha, era el amante perfecto, pero no porque tuviera la experiencia puesto que muchas veces él estaba más perdido que ella, y estallaban en risas ante las situaciones que parecían ser muy eróticas y terminaban siendo payasadas, sino porque el amor era lo que movilizaba esos momentos y los llevaba a los puntos más altos del planeta y luego a los más profundos de la tierra.

No cabía dudas, Ron Weasley era su Dios y eso nada lo iba a cambiar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

Oclumancia

Definitivamente lo mejor era poder evitar ir al baño de prefectos o por lo menos no concurrir sola.

Pero su suerte cambió, había ido con una de las prefectas de Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, estuvieron un tiempo disfrutando de la piscina debatiendo sobre una clase de trasformaciones, sus deberes en el colegio y su hermana gemela.

\- Creo que Parvati está muy influenciada por Lavander. - Le decía la chica

\- Creo que si, pero eso no es tan malo.

\- ¿Tú crees? Mis padres están preocupados por el camino que está tomando, hubiesen preferido que estuviese conmigo en Ravenclaw.

\- No es por ofenderla, pero creo que tú eres mucho más inteligente, no debes preocuparte, ella es muy valiente y decidida, no creas que se deja influenciar demasiado, sería una pena -Concluyó y ambas se echaron a reír.

De repente Padma, que estaba boca arriba dejándose llevar por el pequeño flujo de agua se irguió abruptamente.

\- Me olvidé completamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aún no concluí mi tarea de estudios muggles.

\- Puedo ayudarte. - Declaró poniéndose de pie

\- ¡No! Quédate y relájate. Sabes que prefiero hacer mis tareas sola - Declaró saliendo de la piscina y secándose con una toalla.

A ella le sorprendió, conocía bien a Padma y no era de las olvidadizas, por el contrario era una de las mejoras compañeras con las alguna vez tuvo oportunidad de trabajar.

-Disfruta de este tiempo tranquila - Le decía la chica ya vestida y se marchó.

Hermione dudó en permanecer sola o irse pero estaba tan relajada que se permitió quedarse un rato más, sin comprender que había caído en una trampa.

Harry estaba placenteramente asombrado.

¿Quién pensaría que sabía utilizar la maldición imperio con tanta habilidad? Incluso hasta a él le sorprendió la maestría con el que lo aplicó a la molesta prefecta y le imprimió en su mente que debía hacer una tarea inevitable.

Y salió de su escondite, ejecutando los hechizos que le impidieran a Hermione poner ninguna excusa.

Ese día sería suya, nadie ni nada iba a impedírselo, se terminaron los tiempos femeninos o las interrupciones fastidiosas.

Aún le extrañaba como era que Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagall o incluso Hagrid, siempre aparecían en el momento menos oportuno.

En algunos casos le pareció dudoso, pero luego escuchar que a Hermione le fastidiaba más que a él esas interrupciones lo dejaban tranquilo. Pero hoy no iba a suceder, ya sabía que nadie sabía que ella estaba allí. Y sin más, sigilosamente, entró en la gran bañera.

Miró al vidrio pintado donde la hermosa sirena bailaba y le hizo una señal de silencio con el dedo y la misma le sonrió obedeciéndolo.

Hermione ajena a la intromisión, con sus ojos cerrados sentada en un peldaño de la escalinata de acceso era invadida por un sentido de relax que no vivía hacia varios días.

Lamentablemente sus encuentros, casi diarios con Ron se habían interrumpido por las fatídicas sospechas de Harry, que se había resistido a tomar su tesito nocturno.

Entonces lo sintió, un movimiento extraño en el agua y al abrir los ojos, lo único que vio fue una boca acercándose a la suya.

Intentó resistirse.

\- Soy yo Hermione, Harry - La intentó calmar el morocho, sin saber que precisamente era de él de quien deseaba huir.

Pero debió simular y dejarse besar, tan vez con un poco de suerte la excitación de su amigo le jugaría nuevamente una mala pasada. Aunque ya sabía que Harry ya había aprendido a relajarse para que no le sucediera lo de la otra vez. Maldijo a Seamus y sus malditos consejos masculinos, aunque no más que Ron que, allí presente, debió callar y escuchar como buen amigo aquellos consejos que sabían que lo perjudicarían en el futuro.

Intentó pensar en alguna excusa pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que en esta ocasión sería imposible escapar.

Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello, y con una mano le desprendió la parte superior de su bikini negra, la cual utilizaba para ducharse con sus compañeras, sus senos quedaron al descubierto y fueron explorados por el moreno. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar.

\- ¿Te gusta?-Le preguntaba.

\- Si -mentía.

Luego bajaba la mano por su vientre y la inclinó para dejarla parcialmente recostada sobre la escalinata, rozó su sexo con los dedos sobre la prenda aún existente, Hermione se tensó, pero Harry lo interpretó como algo normal.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Repetía.

\- Si -contestaba automáticamente. Apretó más los ojos y se imaginó estar con Ron, pero su cuerpo y su mente sabían que ese no era su ser amado.

¡Merlín! No podía estar pasando por eso, si durante todo ese tiempo lo evitó. ¿Por qué la castigaba? ¿Por aquellos pensamientos contradictorios? ¡Si ella los erradicó! Los analizó como una reacción corporal genética normal, ella no quería estar con Harry. ¡Ella quería estar con Ron! Su cuerpo se convulsionó y Harry malinterpretó que ya estaba lista.

Si estaba lista, lista para huir, lo intentó pero su cuerpo estaba atrapado y su mente no podía reaccionar, lo único en que pensaba era en Ron, en la pena y furia que sentiría en saber lo que sucedía, y luego recordó como se había lastimado, sus manos vendadas, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos vidriosos; y se juró que no se enteraría nunca, ella evitaría que Ron supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, porque eso implicaría que él se lastimaría se haría un daño irreparable o peor aún echaría por la cloaca el sacrificio que estaba haciendo ella, porque eso era, una inmolación, se sentía sucia y avergonzada, ya no habría marcha atrás.

Y sabía que todo era un plan maquiavélico para separarlos y si esto salía a la luz el plan tendría éxito.

No dudaba del cariño que sentía Ron por Harry, pero también sabía que no podría soportar saber que la había poseído, que había mancillado su cuerpo y dañado su alma, porque definitivamente ella ya no sería la misma después de esto.

Ahora más que nunca debía aferrarse a su analítica mente, y a través de la oclumancia cerrar todos esos recuerdos para cuando estuviera con Ron, y evitar que él pudiera siquiera suponer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces nuevamente sintió a Harry, que la despojaba de su última prenda, él ya estaba desnudo y sin tener ninguna clemencia, subió sobre su cuerpo y la penetró, lanzando un gemido de placer.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Porque no empujarlo y salir corriendo, porque no ahorrarle el trabajo a Voldemort y matarlo ella misma, ahogarlo en el agua y evitar eso que le estaba sucediendo, allí, donde alguna vez sintió lo más sublime ahora sentía lo más atroz.

Allí, metidos en el agua, ella era aplastada contra los escalones de la piscina y el cuerpo de él que lastimaban su cuerpo, pero era mayor el dolor de su corazón, siendo abusada.

Harry totalmente ajeno a sus necesidades, disfrutaba del momento, que tanto soñó, por fin el cuerpo de Hermione le pertenecía, por primera vez no hubo intrusos ni excusas y le resultaba maravillosa la experiencia que estaba viviendo. La besó nuevamente, ahogando otro gemido, y aumentó el ritmo.

\- Dime que te gusta - Le ordenaba.

\- Me gusta.- Obedecía ella había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente.

\- Di, Me gusta Harry -¡Eso iba a ser imposible de decir! No podría nombrarlo, porque por su mente solo pasaba el nombre de Ron, los momentos vividos con él maravillosos y lloraba porque sólo con ese fatídico acto se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber hecho el amor con Ron millones de veces, nunca podría olvidar esa experiencia macabra, una sola posesión de Harry, tiraba por la borda todas las de Ron y se sintió morir, porque sabía que ya nada tendría retorno, ya su relación con Ron sería diferente, ella no podría olvidarse nunca que había estado con intimamente con su mejor amigo, por más horrible y espantoso que le había resultado, aún sin haber disfrutado en absoluto ni siquiera por una fracción de segundo y por sólo pensar en Ron y en las veces que la amo. Pero no bastaba, ni las veces que la había amado, ni besado, ni acariciado, ni dicho lo maravillosa y hermosa que era.

Lo único que contaba era que ella no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, ágil e inteligente para escapar de los brazos de Harry.

\- Di, Me gusta Harry -Repetía el moreno de forma autoritaria y nuevamente sus labios quedaron inmóviles. ¿Qué? ¿Además de ser poseída todo quedaría en la nada? ¿Harry dudaría de ella y descubriría la verdad? Por más que le pese y que su mente le gritara que era imposible decir esas palabras, las debía decir, de lo contrario nada habría valido la pena, cuando procesó la frase y estaba a punto de decirla un grito de satisfacción por parte de él la salvó de hacerlo.

Harry quedó recostado sobre su cuerpo, con el rostro encallado en su cuello, respirando agitadamente.

Luego de unos instantes, interminables para Hermione, se incorporó y la miró sonriente, ella lo imitó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer satisfecha, cuando en realidad quería morir.

\- Te amo -le declaró el chico y ella de alguna forma logró responder.

\- Te quiero -Le contestó sinceramente, a pesar de todo Harry seguía siendo su amigo, y esa era a la única idea a la que debía aferrarse, estaba haciendo esto por un amigo. No había otra cosa en la que pensar, de lo contrario se volvería loca.

\- Debo pedirte algo. Me gustaría que nos encontremos más seguido aquí.

Sólo una pregunta rondaba en la mente de Hermione ¿Cuánto era más seguido?

\- Tú sabes que tengo infinitas obligaciones, mis funciones de prefecta, el colegio, y gracias a que los chicos volvieron a aceptarme

\- Aunque más no sea una vez por semana, o cada diez días -Casi imploraba Harry. -Yo no sé como deben pactarse estas cosas, no sé -bajó la mirada- no sé nada.

Hermione sintió lástima por él. ¿Acaso estaba tan cegado que no se daba cuenta que al amor no había que rogarle? Era imposible pensar que Harry no estuviese bajo los dominios de una maldición.

\- Nos veremos cada diez días, yo te avisaré Se escuchó contestando. -El chico sonrío - Pero tengo una sola y única condición. Que no le digas absolutamente nada de esto a Ron -Harry la miró serio.

\- ¡Aún te importa!

\- No Harry, él ya no me importa, sólo tu. Pero no podemos olvidar que tuve una historia con él y debemos respetar sus sentimientos. Debemos hacerle ver que somos mejores amigos - ¿Caería el moreno en la trampa? ¿Creería en sus palabras?

\- Eres una mujer maravillosa. No entiendo como te dejó ir.

\- Eso no importa, yo ahora estoy contigo.

\- Bien, pero va a ser difícil simularlo.

Hermione también sabría que sería difícil, más para ella, pero no quería que Ron volviera a lastimarse y mantendría el secreto lo más que pudiese.

\- Ahora necesito arreglarme. ¿Podrías irte?

\- Pero yo quisiera estar contigo un rato más.

\- Estoy exhausta -Le declaró sonriendo, Harry la miró dudoso

\- Con Ron...

-¡Puedes dejar de nombrarlo! -Le gritó, no soportaba escuchar su nombre, menos de la boca de Harry, lo ensuciaba -Con Ron era diferente. No sé lo que él te contó -Aclaró para evitar que el morocho se diera cuenta que ella sabía que sacaba los recuerdos de la mente del pelirrojo -Pero él no me hizo sentir lo que tú -Y eso era endemoniadamente cierto, con Ron se sentía en el cielo, con Harry en el infierno.

\- Disculpa.

\- Vete por favor -Y sin más el chico la obedeció. Apenas Harry salir se largó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, eso había sido peor de lo que se lo había imaginado, además ya estaba confiada que podía eludir la situación.

¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! Buscó sus prendas que flotaban en la piscina y fue a un cubículo a vestirse.

Se sentó en un inodoro y continuó llorando descargando todo su dolor.

A la vez sentía una ira y furia incontenibles.

¿Por qué Harry tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Por qué no luchó contra esos sentimientos que mancillaban su amistad? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente inútil e insensible?

¿Y Ron? Peor aún, él la había entregado, sin dudarlo. ¿Eso era amor? ¿Esa era la clase de amor que quería vivir el resto de su vida? De seguro Harry tenía razón en lo que le había dicho y él sólo la había usado, ahora lo hacía Harry y de seguro mañana aparecería Neville pidiéndole favores sexuales, se había convertido en la puta de Hogwarts.

¡Vengan! ¡Digan que están malditos y ella se acostará con ustedes!

¿Por qué no aceptó a Víctor? Él nunca hubiese permitido eso, antes hubiese matado con sus propias manos a Harry antes de ofrecérsela a tal sacrificio.

¡Y al carajo el mundo mágico!

Además a ella no le preocupaba tanto, ella tenía padres muggles, podría volver al mundo donde había vivido once años de su vida, que de seguro era mejor.

Y si alguna vez Voldemort intentaba entrometerse le informaría lo que supiera a las fuerzas militares y acabarían con esos malditos magos.

Un avada kedavra era imposible de detener pero de seguro una ráfaga de balas de alguna ametralladora como la M240 o la Vickers también, solo por nombrar un arma poderosa. Le daría las coordenadas de todo el mundo mágico y este desaparecería.

Tal vez de esa manera también desaparecería ese dolor.

Entonces escuchó abrirse la puerta e instantáneamente subió los pies al escusado para no ser vista.

\- ¿Hermione? -La voz de Ron, inconfundible la hizo reaccionar - ¿Hermione? -repetía el chico buscándola y acercándose donde ella estaba escondida, rezó para que no la encontrara. ¡No ahora! ¡No así!

Ron se detuvo y se mantuvo parado algunos minutos interminables y luego volvió sobre sus pasos y se marchó.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a correr, por sus mejillas ¿Cómo pensar siquiera en destruir a la persona que la hacía más feliz en todo el mundo? ¿Cómo dudar de ella?

¿Cómo culpar a Harry de algo que evidentemente no podía manejar?

¿Era ella la única culpable? No, no había previsto el hecho, pero se había preparado, en algún momento iba a suceder inevitablemente.

Intentaría dilatar lo más posible el próximo encuentro y sobre todo no decirle a Ron, bajo ninguna circunstancia lo sucedido.

Cuando pasó por la piscina las imágenes volvieron a su mente, sacudió la cabeza, entonces recordó su primera vez con Ron, tan maravillosa y especial y una nueva energía la embargó, más que nunca debía aferrarse al amor de Ron.

Por suerte pudo evitar disimular con Ron su turbación y se sintió muy aliviada cuando pudo también evitar a Harry.

Se sentía extraña, por momento los detestaba, por momentos los apreciaba.

Analizaba la situación, ella era así, analítica, de seguro era parte de la culpa por estar mintiéndole a los dos, porque en definitiva ella era la que estaba engañándolos.

Al final McGonagall terminó siendo su confidente

\- Debe hacer acopio de todo su intelecto señorita Granger.

\- Siento que he quemado todas mis neuronas.

\- No diga tonterías, eso es imposible.

\- Usted debe estar muy desilusionada, calculo que tendría otro concepto de mí. -Declaró Hermione apenada.

\- Mira Hermione -La tuteó su profesora por primera vez - al corazón no se lo puede manejar, el amor es una fuerza extremadamente poderosa - hablaba como si fuera una experta en eso.- Tus actos con Ron eran una lógica respuesta al amor que se sienten, tus actos con Harry son una lógica respuesta a tu férrea amistad, no debes reprocharte nada.

\- ¿Alguna vez se enamoró?

\- Creo que eso está fuera de discusión, señorita Granger -Respondió, intentando sonar fría pero sus ojos la delataban.

\- Un imposible ¿No? - Declaró.

\- No, un posible que se convirtió en imposible - Contestó la dama y se llevó la mano a la boca por su indiscreta revelación. Hermione sonrió y luego bajó el rostro sonrojándose ante la mirada de su profesora - Al menos la hice sonreír - Le decía - Mira Hermione, los caminos del corazón son infinitos y las pruebas que debemos afrontar para poder amar son aún más infinitas. ¡Lucha! No te resignes. No te culpes. No te dejes vencer

Apreció esos consejos, salidos de la experiencia de Minerva. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, tal vez si alguien la hubiese aconsejado a ella igual si vida fuera diferente, pensó Hermione.

Pero la historia de su profesora y jefa de casa era un misterio que nunca sería debelado.

A los dos días, deambulaba por los pasillos, cuando Ron sonriente, la tomó por detrás y llevándola a un aula vacía, la besó apasionadamente.

\- Al diablo la maldición, te extraño demasiado - Declaraba.

-¡Ron! - exclamó sorprendida y alarmada.

\- Ya domino a la perfección la oclumancia. - Y sin más volvió a besarla pero esta vez siendo correspondido.

No dudaron un segundo en acostarse en el escritorio y volver a amarse con una pasión arrebatadora.

Apenas corriendo sus ropas, sólo sacando aquellas prendas que impedían el contacto físico tan añorado.

Luego abrazados, y esperando que sus respiraciones se relajaran se decían frases de amor, de apoyo y contención.

\- Dumbledore está poniendo en la búsqueda de una solución, a todos los miembros de la orden.

\- Yo he ido a la biblioteca a investigar, no he encontrado nada.

\- Yo también, usando la capa de invisibilidad fui a la sección prohibida. -Ella lo miró risueñamente sorprendida -Disculpe señorita Granger pero ahora soy un alumno aplicado y obediente. -Rieron pero Ron se detuvo -He cometido un error, quise decir futura señora Weasley.

Hermione comenzó a llorar. Él la consoló.

\- Perdóname, es que - Intentaba explicarse ella pero él la interrumpió.

\- Esto va más allá de tu voluntad, mis sentimientos nunca cambiaran. Ni aunque - E hizo silencio.

\- ¡Ni tú mismo te crees que podrías superar el saber que me deberé acostar con Harry! -Ahora más que nunca su decisión de no decirle se hacia más firme.

\- Mira, no es una situación fácil, lo reconozco, pero ¡Olvídalo! -Le dijo abrazándola. -No arruinemos nuestro momento con eso. Entonces se levantó asustado - ¡Olvidé colocar el hechizo de mi padre! - Ella se largó a reír. - ¡No te veo luchando con un Harry malvado con la varita en una mano y acunando a un bebé en la otra!

\- Yo me estoy protegiendo con un producto muggle, quédate tranquilo. ¿Qué Harry malvado? -Preguntó.

\- Dumbledore me explicó todo una vez que dominé la oclumancia. Se muy bien por lo que estás pasando.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, y más tarde, primero salió Ron y luego Hermione para evitar que alguien los viera y su encuentro llegara a oídos de Harry.

Pero al llegar a la sala común el moreno lo tomó de la túnica desgarrándola y lo arrojó contra una pared, fue tanta la sorpresa que perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Harry se le acercó y propinó una patada en el estómago, allí tirado como estaba.

Hermione ingresó y al instante se arrojó sobre Harry que ya iba a golpearlo nuevamente, alejándolo de Ron.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo en el aula de trasformaciones? -Gritó. Ambos notaron que se habían olvidado totalmente del mapa del merodeador.

\- ¡Estaba explicándole un hechizo que aprendimos ayer! ¡Mira Harry! -Amenazó - ¡Si vas a seguir dudando de mí, romperé nuestra relación en este instante!

El muchacho se petrificó y dejó de forcejear con Hermione.

\- No, por favor. No dudaré más de ti.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Cuándo vas a entender que Ron es nuestro amigo? Sólo eso. -Y sin más se acercó al pelirrojo, que intentaba levantarse sintiendo un gran dolor. - ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? -Ron se daba cuenta que él iba a ser siempre más importante que Harry en la vida de Hermione. Ella se impuso ante el chico aún sabiendo que podía obtener un resultado adverso, sólo por él.

\- Voy a estar bien. -Terminó de levantarse, asistido por la chica, cuando Harry se quiso acercar el retrocedió.

\- Discúlpame, no sé que me pasó -Se lo veía realmente arrepentido, incluso con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Ron ya no creía en él.

\- Esta bien Harry, quiero que sepas que nunca le faltaría el respeto a su relación -Mintió -ustedes son mis amigos ante todo.

Y salió rumbo a las escaleras. Cuando desapareció Harry intentó disculparse con Hermione, pero ella se lo impidió.

\- ¡Ahora estoy muy enojada! -Y se fue a su habitación.

Durante semanas se aferró a los amorosos brazos de Ron, pero a la vez le era imposible evitar tener encuentros con Harry, los cuales eran siempre iguales y rutinarios pero no por eso dejaban de ser cada vez peores y deterioraban su alma cada vez más.

Ron estaba feliz por dominar la oclumancia y ella infeliz por deber usarla.

La oclumancia los mantenía unidos, Ron evitando que Harry vea sus encuentros furtivos y ella para que Ron no descubra los suyos con Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola. Felices fiestas. Por ellas no pude actualizar asi que subiré 2 caps. Seguidos. Bss

Capitulo 10

Confusión

Sus días se habían vuelto realmente agitados, ahora no sólo debía lidiar con Harry sino que además también con Ron, a pesar de todo la oclumancia le jugó en contra.

No le era posible estar con ambos al mismo día, su impedimento era más psíquico que físico.

Por suerte su habitación era el lugar donde más protegida se sentía, al menos allí los chicos no podían entrar, pero lamentablemente estaba equivocada.

Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando sintió un cuerpo acercarse al suyo, y unas manos que comenzaron a recorrerle el suyo, la oscuridad impedía ver quien era pero esas manos sólo tenían un dueño, Ron, que hábilmente, bajó las finas tiras de su camisón y comenzó a acariciarle los senos desnudos, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran y luego los besó, ella se mordía los labios para no gemir, no deseaba que sus compañeras la escucharan. Luego las manos de su amado se dirigieron a su sexo, le sacó rápidamente la ropa interior, ayudado por ella y comenzó a tocarla, allí donde ella explotaba sin control.

Antes de hacerla llegar al clímax subió a su cuerpo, la penetró y la besó apasionadamente ahogando un gemido imposible de eludir. Su cuerpo se plegaba para generar más fricción, el estímulo previo la estaba por llevar al paraíso inmediatamente y sintió que él también entonces dijo las ya conocidas y aún más estimulantes palabras

\- Te amo - Pero él no la acompañó esta vez, se sorprendió y luego escuchó

\- Yo también - Y su cuerpo se heló, la sensación abrasadora y el inminente placer desaparecieron. No era Ron, era Harry que ajeno a su desconcierto llegó al orgasmo.

\- Invoqué un hechizo silenciador, hubieses gritado mi vida - Le decía besándola suavemente, totalmente ignorante del porque Hermione se había quedado petrificada; y ella efectivamente quería gritar, de dolor, de asco, de impotencia.

\- ¿Cómo has logrado entrar aquí?

\- Es un secreto, no puedo develarlo- Pero lo cierto era que ni Harry sabía como había llegado allí, y no le importaba de donde había sacado la habilidad.

Hermione le pidió que se marchara, que no quisiera que lo vieran allí y él obedeció, como siempre.

Ella comenzó a llorar. ¿Cómo se había confundido tanto? Ella debería reconocer a Ron incluso con los ojos cerrados, y sin embargo, se confundió y más aún disfrutó, pero ella se justificaba mentalmente, pensaba que era Ron, no Harry de hecho en cuanto lo reconoció su cuerpo reaccionó, contrario a lo que estaba disfrutando.

No iba a soportar mucho tiempo más, menos aún si Harry podía ingresar en su dormitorio sin dejarla siquiera dormir, porque ahora estaría alerta todas las noches sin poder descansar.

Y no sólo eso, además tenía que luchar con esos sentimientos encontrados que surgían cada vez con más fuerzas, sobre todos los negativos, los que la llevaban a la locura total.

¿Cuántas veces odió a Harry, a Ron o a ella misma?

Incluso en alguna oportunidad atentó contra su propio bienestar, aún recordaba cuando se dirigió en medio de la noche al bosque prohibido, nunca supo como encontró la cueva, ella no conocía el lugar, sólo por los comentarios de Harry y Ron.

Pero le fue muy fácil ubicar la morada de Aragog y su familia. ¿Cuánto podría sufrir? De seguro menos de lo que estaba sufriendo ahora, de repente morir era una opción más viable que seguir luchando contra algo que parecía no tener solución.

Se desprendió de la bata y quedó allí con un camisón fino y delicado, para parecer más apetecible como presa.

Entonces entró. Luego todo fue confuso, habló con Aragog durante unos instantes contándole sus penas, calculando que a la enorme araña no le interesaría demasiado su problema, entonces cuando algunas de las arañas comenzaron a acercarse, y una la mordió, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer, y un lento sopor la embargó.

Ahora podría dormir y descansar, se despidió de Ron y de Harry, pero su último pensamiento fue que se las arreglaran solos.

Pero luego oyó la voz de Hagrid, fuerte y clara, autoritaria, como nunca la había oído, que poco a poco se alejaba en lugar de acercarse. Lo escuchó amenazando a la madre de las macrotarántulas, tomándola entre sus enormes brazos y salir corriendo.

Luego la enfermería, las frases acusatorias de Minerva, la mirada adusta de Dumbledore, como nunca la notó.

Mantuvieron el secreto, de su bochornoso actuar, que por suerte no había pasado a mayores, pero para ella nada salía como quería.

¿Por qué no la dejaban morir? ¿Acaso no entendían que no podía más?

Y luego Ron, amoroso y cariñoso, preocupado por su fingido resfriado que la confinó por una semana en la enfermería sin posibilidad de visitas.

La demanda de Harry que ya le cansaba y entonces estalló.

\- ¡Déjame tranquila Harry! - Le sacó la mano furiosa.

-¿Qué bicho te pico? - preguntó el morocho, ella rió por la acertada pregunta de su amigo.

\- Si supieras - suspiró, él volvió al ataque abrazándola y ella lo apartó bruscamente otra vez - ¿Acaso eres alguna clase de idiota? ¡Dije que no! ¿O tengo que decírtelo en parcel?

Él la aferró brutalmente del brazo

\- ¡Retráctate! Yo no soy ningún idiota - Ella lo miró amenazante

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y quien te ha hecho tal listo? ¿Voldemort? - Rió - Él sólo mató a tus padres y gracias a su muerte te hiciste famoso y posees algunas habilidades. ¡Patético! - Harry se enfureció aún más y la sacudió, sin saber como Hermione sacó una fuerza nunca antes vista, y se desprendió del agarre y le dio una sonora cachetada a su contrincante.

Harry se tomó la mejilla dañada e incluso comprobó como un hilo de sangre corría por sus labios.

\- Eres una... - Y ella le volvió a pegar.

\- Soy una perra, sí lo soy. Y más te vale que me dejes tranquila si quieres tener mis favores sexuales más adelante. - Harry la miró confuso.

\- Pensé que hacíamos el amor - Le reprochó y ella se desestabilizó.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿En que momento había perdido su identidad? ¿Dónde estaba la amiga de Harry?

Se pasó las manos por los cabellos peinándolos y giró dándole la espalda a su amigo. No podía mirarlo a la cara, debía regresar a la postura de novia dulce y complaciente, pero le era imposible, no podía soportarlo más.

Harry se acercó y la abrazó amorosamente por detrás, apoyando su mentón en el hombro.

\- Lo siento, no sé que me pasó - declaró honestamente - debe ser algo hormonal he intentó marcharse, pero Harry la detuvo.

\- Yo te amo -Le declaró - Si te ofendí, te pido disculpas y si alguna vez te hago daño sólo tienes que decírmelo y yo te recompensaré. - Ella se aferró a los brazos de su amigo apretando el abrazo sobre su pecho, y lloró desconsoladamente, si supiera el daño que le estaba haciendo, si supiera como su alma se desgarraba cada vez que la besaba, la tocaba o la poseía.

\- ¡Harry! Tú no tienes la culpa, soy yo. - Pero internamente lo culpaba, por ser débil y no oponerse a los designios de esa maldición que había puesto su vida de cabeza.

Harry ajeno a esos pensamientos acariciaba su cabello y por primera vez sintió como el abrazo fraternal de Harry la envolvía y mantuvo esa sensación de esperanza.

Pero la Hermione encolerizada regresaba, especialmente con Harry, analizó que sería una forma inconsciente de intentar que él reaccionara, pero lo cierto era que cada vez se ponía más furiosa con su amigo.

-¿Qué crees que sea realmente lo que te sucede? - Le preguntaba Ron en la sala multiprópositos ¿Harry ha sido inapropiado contigo?

\- ¡No Ron! - Mentía, y cada vez le era más difícil.

\- Tú sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda, que siempre seremos amigos además de prometidos.

\- Ya lo sé. - Contestaba, pero sabía muy bien que Ron no soportaría saber la verdad.

\- Siento que hay algo que no me dices - La miraba a los ojos como intentando adivinar lo que le sucedía.

\- estoy cansada - Ella viraba y le daba la espalda es mucha la carga de estar huyendo todo el tiempo a las constantes peticiones de Harry.

\- Creo que fue mala idea que tuvieras que hacer...

-¡Te puedes callar! -Gritó levantándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse.

-¿Te vas? ¿Recién llegamos?

\- Te dije que estoy cansada - Era la primera vez que Hermione se alejaba de los brazos de Ron que comenzó a imitarla. - Puedes quedarte si quieres.

\- No, no quiero, quiero acompañarte, quiero estar contigo.

\- ¿En serio? - Comenzaba a notar su enojo, entonces sacudió la cabeza y se arrojó a los brazos de Ron que se había quedado mirándola extrañado por la reacción - Perdón, no sé que me pasa, estoy saturada.

\- Mi amor - Y la abrazaba suavemente meciéndola en los brazos brindándole una sensación de bienestar que la calmó. Pero internamente culpaba a Ron por lo que le pasaba, él tendría que haberse negado. Él no tendría que haber permitido eso que le pasaba.

Realmente ya no disfrutaba de la compañía de Ron, de alguna manera ya no la hacía tan feliz.

Y al día siguiente nuevamente acostarse con Harry; él salía de encima de ella complacidísimo con su performance, pero ella estaba totalmente dolida ¿insatisfecha? No era lo que le debía preocupar.

Pero no podía evitar comparar, el rey Weasley era un excelente amante, nunca la dejaba insatisfecha ni por más cansada o enojada que estuviera; por otro lado el príncipe Harry tenía mucho que aprender.

Siempre la misma posición, el juego previo prácticamente inexistente y una celeridad digna de un buscador. ¿Pero que le interesaba eso a ella? Cuanto más rápido mejor. Suspiró. Lo miró, acostado boca abajo con el rostro girado hacia ella, tapado hasta la cintura por la sábana, completamente desnudo, placidamente dormido.

Hermione giró de costado hacia él, apoyó el codo en la almohada y acomodó la cabeza sobre la mano, con la otra inconscientemente comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Harry de abajo hacia arriba, luego con su dedo índice acomodó algunos mechones rebeldes que caían en la frente de él.

Harry era lindo, tenía un dejo de tristeza en la mirada que invitaba a protegerlo y físicamente no estaba nada mal, ella podría enseñarle algunos trucos para que mejoraran su desempeño.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Miró la cicatriz de su amigo y la delineó con el dedo, él sonrió

\- ¿En qué piensas? - Preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

\- En el pésimo amante que eres, no le llegas ni a los talones a Ron - Ella abrió de par a par los ojos y se tapó la boca con la mano.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Preguntó Harry enojado incorporándose, pero ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo esas palabras habían salido de su boca.

\- No quise decir eso.

\- Ya está dicho - La mirada de Harry reflejaba una mezcla de dolor y odio ella volteó, no podía sostenerla y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente - Disculpa que no tenga la experiencia del señor todopoderoso Weasley - Respondió sarcásticamente.

\- No quise decir eso - repetía

\- ¡Mentira! No soy un idiota. ¿Crees que no sé que me comparas? Pero puedo decirte algo, señorita - marcaba la palabra despectivamente - Yo te respeto y no quiero hacer nada que te lastime. Llámame tonto, pero yo prefiero ser considerado - Ella ya estaba vestida y se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Si realmente fueras considerado, tendrías la decencia de provocarme un orgasmo como corresponde - Contestó y nuevamente se tapó la boca ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Salió corriendo, algo estaba mal, eso debía terminar ya, estaba volviéndose loca.

Por un momento deseo que Harry la hiciera explotar de placer como lo hacía Ron, pero eso no era posible, porque sólo llegaba al paraíso en brazos de Ron y con Harry estaba en el infierno.

Pero por su mente surgió un pensamiento perturbador ¿tan malo era el infierno?

Se dirigió a hablar con Minerva, pero la dama se mantuvo distante y reservada, le explicaba que ella no podía solventar esas dudas, que ella debía solucionar ese problema y evitar hacer enojar a Harry, pensar que esto lo hacía por su amigo y no debía evitarlo.

¿Acaso todos se confabulaban para que ella siguiera siendo la meretriz de sus dos amigos?

¿Acaso era una prueba secreta de Hogwarts que desconocía? Una especie de torneo de putas en lugar de magos.

Lo único bueno de todo era que al menos McGonagall no le obligaba en sus tareas y por algún extraño motivo Snape hacia bastante que la dejaba en paz, a lo cual no le buscaba explicación, solo estaba totalmente agradecida.

A pesar de los consejos de Minerva se mantuvo distante de Harry, y mantuvo su pose de desdén, sin pedirle perdón por los dichos, sin embargo esa postura le traería una resolución inesperada.

Había recibido una nota de Harry, debía encontrarse con él en el baño de prefectos.

Fue decidida, con la actitud de ofendida, tal vez ganaría algo de tiempo.

Estaba muy errada.

Apenas abrirse la puerta, Harry la tomó de un brazo y la hizo ingresar abruptamente, trabó la puerta y aplicó el hechizo silenciador y bloqueador, tan rápido que ella apenas pudo equilibrarse.

Aún con la sorpresa, Harry, sosteniéndola de los glúteos, le levantó la falda y la sentó en uno de los lavados, sólo se bajó el cierre del pantalón, corrió apenas ambas prendas íntimas y la penetró salvajemente.

Haciendo que Hermione largara un grito.

-¿Qué haces Harry? - Nunca la había tomado de esa forma.

-Me di cuenta el otro día que te justa jugar rudo y luego me hiciste ver que necesitaba más acción - Le declaraba aferrándola fuertemente.

\- ¡Me lastimas! - Se quejó.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡No me digas que nunca has hecho esto! ¡Sé que te gusta! - Exclamó Harry, ella se encolerizó, sabía que él se refería a la vez que estuvo con Ron en la madriguera, en el cuarto de Ginny. Intentó soltarse pero eso parecía gustarle más al moreno que no dejaba de embestirla.

\- Dime que te gusta.

\- ¡No! - gritaba.

\- ¡Dímelo! - Y la penetraba aún más fuerte obligándola a mirarlo directo a los ojos, manteniendo la mirada por primera vez mientras la poseía, puesto que en todos sus anteriores encuentros ella cerraba los ojos con la esperanza de pensar que estaba con Ron.

Entonces Hermione se encontró exclamando

\- Si, me encanta Harry, sigue. ¡No pares! - ¡¿Qué?! No salía de su asombro. ¿Ella dijo eso?

Los ardientes ojos de Harry y sus feroces arremetidas le indicaron que en efecto, ella se había expresado de esa manera. No se dio cuenta hasta que se conectó con los ojos de él nuevamente que estaba disfrutando de eso.

¿Cómo? No era posible, ella amaba a Ron, ella deseaba a Ron, ella también era amada ferozmente por Ron. ¿O no?

Ron la amaba salvajemente, pero siempre había amor en sus encuentros, por más lujuriosos que fueran estos ¡Y si que algunos lo habían sido! En los pocos meses juntos habían experimentado muchísimo, siempre había una entrega completa mente y cuerpo.

Esto era más corporal, más mundano, prohibido.

¿En que momento ella había dejado de ver a Harry como un amigo? ¡Nunca! Harry era su amigo.

¿Amigo? ¡Por Merlín! Si todos sus amigos fueran así sería la mujer más complacida de todo Hogwarts.

¡Basta! Sus sentimientos se contraponían.

Se reprendía y se enervaba, parecía que había dos mujeres dentro de ella, una rechazando la extremadamente placentera sensación que comenzaba a nacer en su vientre y otra que se abrazaba ferozmente a ella.

Intentaba convencerse de que no podía estar sintiendo este deseo apabullante, pero al escuchar los jadeos salir de la boca masculina, verle la frente sudada y otra vez conectarse a los enardecidos ojos, todo perdió sentido, se aferró a los hombros de Harry y se dejó poseer y no pudo evitar estallar en un orgasmo.

Totalmente diferente a los que sentía con Ron, ni mejor ni peor, sólo diferente.

Más allá de ello no pudo impedir sentirse culpable y se largó a llorar, en cuanto sintió que Harry también había llegado.

El muchacho la abrazó y le acarició el cabello, aferrándola fuertemente a su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Nunca quise lastimarte. - No paraba de pedirle disculpas. Pero ella no sentía dolor, sentía vergüenza porque no pensó en Ron ni siquiera por un instante.

Y sobre todo porque por primera vez disfrutó del cuerpo de Harry, de su posesión y lo sintió el correcto, el adecuado, el único, el perfecto rey.

Salió corriendo y vomitó en un escusado, Harry detrás de ella, le sostenía el cabello, sin abandonarla.

\- Por favor, vete. - Le pidió en cuanto pudo.

\- No s- e negó rotundo. Y sin importar las veces que se lo pidió allí se quedó. La ayudó a levantarse, y la acompañó al lavado para limpiarse los cabellos y enjuagarse la boca.

\- Necesito estar sola lloraba.

\- No.

\- ¡Harry! Por favor. - Pero él la abrazó, por detrás. Hermione pudo ver su rostro a través del espejo, él lloraba.

\- Nunca me perdonaré. Actué por impulso, por cólera, estaba furioso- Hizo otra vez contacto con sus ojos. Mientras él se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Hazlo siempre así. ¿No te diste cuenta que me volví loca? - Se tapó la boca, algo extraño le pasaba. Harry ajeno a sus pensamientos rió.

\- Definitivamente te sentí, como nunca antes no lo había hecho. ¡Ardías! - Y volvió a mirarla.

Entonces Hermione giró y lo besó con una pasión inusual, pero al cerrar los ojos y perder el contacto, otra vez se sintió fallecer.

¿Qué era lo que había en la mirada de Harry?

¿Era su mirada o ella pretendía excusarse por haber disfrutado tener sexo con él?

¿Quería disimular que ella era una perra, una perdida, o había algo más?

Y sin más salió corriendo. Alejándose.

Fue directo al baño de su casa y se duchó con furia, se frotaba el cuerpo como queriendo arrancarse la piel, y de hecho se desprendía grandes partes de la dermis; se tocó el sexo que dolía pero igual lo refregó hasta hacerse sangrar.

Luego cayó desmayada, así la encontró Lavander, quien rápidamente llamó a McGonagall y entre algunas chicas la llevaron a la enfermería.

Ron vio el tumulto y los cabellos castaños que caían de un cuerpo inerte, corrió en su ayuda, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta cuando divisó entre las toallas los daños que se extendían en todo el cuerpo de su amada.

Harry se le adelantó.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué paso?

\- La encontré así en la ducha - Decía Lavander.

-¿Qué le hiciste? - Lo empujaba Ron.

\- ¡Nada! ¡No le hice nada! - Y también lo empujaba.

-¡Alto! - Se oyó la voz de Dumbledore, con una severidad nunca antes escuchada.

Miró al grupo de chicas, lideradas por Minerva y ordenó -Ustedes sigan a la enfermería. Luego miró a los dos muchachos -Ustedes vienen conmigo.

-¡Imposible! - Lo desafió Ron - ¡Yo debo ir con ella! - Harry se sorprendió.

-¿Tú? ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¡Yo !

-¡Basta! - Volvía a gritar Dumbledore. Para ese entonces el grupo ya había desaparecido.

Los llevó con Hagrid y a cada uno les encomendó una tarea por separado. Pero cuando Harry desapareció con el semigigante en el bosque miró a Ron y más tranquilamente le dijo

\- Ahora vamos a la enfermería - Ron iba a correr pero lo detuvo - Necesito explicarle algo. Lo que verá no es bueno, sólo le diré que lamentablemente la maldición que tiene Harry se ha extendido a Hermione también


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Luxuria mortalis

-¿Cómo?

\- Una clase de influjo hipnótico, desconozco la procedencia. De seguro debido al contacto físico entre Hermione y Harry.- Ron se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Ellos tuvieron relaciones?

\- Lo siento Ron, pensé que Hermione se lo había dicho.

\- No lo hizo. ¿Está seguro? Harry tampoco dijo nada al respecto y con su actitud de competencia, más hacia mi persona, me extraña sobremanera que no haya hecho alarde de eso.

Dumbledore quedó pensativo, luego sus ojos se iluminaron como encontrando una revelación

\- Cuando usted creyó que ellos habían estado juntos íntimamente se lastimo, bastante por cierto.

\- Harry fue muy cruel, yo no estaba preparado.

\- En aquella oportunidad Hermione vino conmigo y me rogó que le enseñara oclumancia, cosa que ya hacíamos, y la pude ver muy afligida

\- ¡Me lo ocultó! -Ron estaba visiblemente perturbado al darse cuenta de lo que su novia había hecho - ¡Eran amantes y me lo ocultó! -Se enfureció.

\- Aguarde. Creo que Hermione tenía justos motivos para ocultárselo, no creo que tenga una connotación más allá de lo que usted insinúa.

-¿Si? ¿Y Harry? De bueno nada más -Contestó sarcástico

\- Calculo que obedeciendo órdenes de Hermione

\- ¡Claro! Como no va a obedecer a su noviecita. ¡Y yo haciendo el papel de tonto!

\- Ron, piense por un instante ¿Que hubiese hecho si se enteraba?

\- Lo hubiese matado -La frase salió sin remordimiento, luego hizo silencio pensando en la situación -Creo que Hermione hizo lo correcto.- Concluyó.

\- Me parece bien que pueda razonar lógicamente, va necesitar toda su fuerza de voluntad.

\- Explíqueme un poco que sucede ahora.

\- Básicamente Hermione se convertirá en novia de Harry oficialmente, olvidándose de usted.

\- ¿Me quiere decir que Hermione se enamorará de Harry?

\- No, pero lo creerá.

\- Entonces debemos detener esto ya mismo.

\- Imposible. Si lo hacemos ahora será aún más peligroso para los dos, al grado de llevarlos a la locura.

Ron tenía la vista al frente, sus ojos empañados.

\- Es mi culpa.

-No Ron, es culpa de Voldemort. La buena noticia es que ya estamos trabajando en una poción que los sacará a ambos de esta posesión. Calculo que estará lista en algunas semanas.

-¡Semanas!

\- Agradezca que tenemos al mejor profesional poniendo todos sus conocimientos en el caso, sino serían meses, además ayudó mucho el poder descubrir la maldición tan pronto.

\- ¿Pronto? -Se quejaba

\- usted conoce muy bien los tiempos mágicos, esto es un tiempo extraordinariamente breve.- El chico suspiró resignado.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Siga como hasta ahora. Debo decirle que de seguro usted se llevará la peor parte, en definitiva es él único que tiene plena conciencia de lo que hace.

-¿Significa que ellos olvidarán todo?

\- No, lo recordarán, pero sus sentimientos se purificarán y se encausaran en lo que eran desde su origen, amistad. Ellos sabrán que fueron malditos, y tendrán la excusa perfecta y debo decirle valedera para desligarse de todo lo que pidiesen hacer. Usted no tiene esa suerte, todo lo que haga, será por propia voluntad, por su libre albedrío. La maldición por la que pasan es luxuria mortalis es muy poco conocida, incluso yo nunca he visto sus efectos, debo decirle que es muy poderosa y si no se trata efectivamente puede traer consecuencias definitivas e irreparables.

\- ¿Definitivas? ¿Quiere decir que Harry y Hermione podrían estar juntos para siempre?

\- Es posible, de seguro una de las probables consecuencias si no se los detiene.

\- No lo puedo permitir, no lo voy a permitir.

\- Debe ser fuerte Ron, de usted depende el futuro de sus compañeros y no sólo el sentimental, el físico también.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sólo puedo decirle que usted es importante en todo esto, una figura clave diría yo.

Ron continuaba sin entender, lo único que quería era ver a Hermione, pero al hacerlo, comprendió en parte las palabras de Dumbledore.

Deseo matar a Harry, sea por lo que fuere que le hizo a su amada, y definitivamente esos eran sus sentimientos, no los inducidos por una maldición.

Ella dormía, tendida en la cama de la enfermería, y se agitaba como teniendo una pesadilla.

Podía ver su cuerpo flagelado, la dermis dañada y las sabanas blancas que se ensangrentaban al apoyarse en las laceraciones. No lo pudo evitar y lloró silenciosamente, sólo pensaba en vengarse de Harry por lo que había hecho, pero luego reaccionó y se dio cuenta que esa no era la solución.

Miró a Hermione que continuaba agitada y acarició los castaños cabellos.

-Harry -Suspiró Hermione. Eso le destrozó el corazón, pero se quería plasmar mentalmente que no era ella, era otra, pero no podía evitar saber que, por más que lo intentara, nunca olvidaría que esa allí era Hermione y no otra la que murmuraba el nombre de Harry.

Hermione abrió los ojos

-¡Ron! Mi amor -Y se largó en llanto. Él la abrazó suavemente y la consoló.

\- Estoy aquí, no voy a ningún lado. Estaré siempre junto a ti.

\- Yo - Entonces Harry entró, estaba embarrado y sudado, en cuanto conectaron sus ojos Hermione soltó al pelirrojo y estiró las brazos en dirección al moreno, sin apartar la mirada de sus verdes ojos - ¡Viniste! -Le dijo sonriente.

\- Por supuesto, nunca te dejaré. -La abrazó sin perder contacto visual y declaró -Ron ya puedes irte. Hermione no necesita de nadie más.- El susodicho se levantó lentamente. Volvió a mirar a la pareja y se despidió.

\- Espero te mejores. -Le dijo

\- ¿Qué dices Ron? Yo estoy perfecta. -Contestaba sin apartar la vista de Harry y delinear su rostro con su dedo índice. Ron negó con la cabeza, pero a su vez eso le dio fuerza para soportar la situación, era esa maldita maldición la que hablaba no ella.

\- Me alegra que estés bien Hermione, adiós.

\- Adiós -Le contestó la chica sin dejar de mirar embelezada a Harry apoyando su frente contra la de él.

Ron salió de allí, el aire le faltaba, sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si el corazón se le partiera en pedazos y de hecho así lo era. Pero debía ver lo que sucedía, tomó aire como pudo y entreabrió la puerta.

Hermione y Harry se besaban apasionadamente. Luego ella comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos.

-¿Qué te sucedió? Estás sucio.

\- Nada, un castigo.

-¿Castigo?

\- No pienses en eso. ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

\- No lo sé, yo estaba contigo en el baño. -Lo miró sensualmente - ¡Eres maravilloso! Sólo recuerdo eso y no quiero perder el tiempo hablando de necedades. Hazme tuya, como antes.

-¿Ahora?

\- Estas perdiendo segundos valiosos.- Ella lo aferraba a su cuerpo y al hacerlo se quejó por las lastimaduras

\- No Hermione, estás lastimada. Luego, tendremos toda la vida para hacerlo.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Descansa y mañana nos vemos. -Volvieron a besarse, Ron se ocultó para no ser visto por Harry, esperó que se fuera y luego de unos instantes se compuso y entró nuevamente.

-Mi amor. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir? -Definitivamente era otra persona, dos Hermione en una.

\- Estabas con Harry.

-¿Con Harry?- Y sus ojos se empañaron. -Yo hice algo muy malo. Yo no te merezco, yo no quiero vivir.

-¡No digas eso!

\- ¡Tú no sabes lo que hice!

\- Nada de lo que pudiste haber hecho es irreparable. -Hermione parecía estar pasando por una tortura impresionante.

\- ¿Podemos irnos?

\- ¿Irnos?

\- Si, irnos lejos, podríamos ir con mis padres, yo te enseñaría a vivir en el mundo muggle, no es tan difícil, podríamos trabajar juntos en alguna tienda mística a los no magos les gusta experimentar con lo oculto; podríamos darles hechizo inofensivos o mal elaborados, ellos buscan la fantasía del momento, realmente no creen que sea real.

\- Sabes que está prohibido.

\- Hemos roto tantas reglas. ¿Qué daría una mas?

\- ¿Podrías vivir sabiendo que infringes una ley muy importante?

\- La pregunta no es esa, la pregunta real es ¿Podría vivir?

\- Descansa, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, quiero que de alguna forma lo grabes en tu mente y tu corazón.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Por nada -Contestó Dumbledore impidiendo que Ron lo haga- ¿Cómo te sientes Hermione?

\- Adolorida pero bien director.

\- Te necesito Ron. -El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó junto a Dumbledore al comedor.

\- Es muy extraño -le decía - cuando está con Harry es una persona y cuando está conmigo otra, de hecho hasta se olvida que estuvo con uno u otro.

\- Ya me han explicado, es parte de los efectos, llegará un punto que sólo verá todo a través de los ojos de Harry, pero aún su fuerza de voluntad lucha contra eso. Hay otra cosa muy importante que debo decirle. Ninguno debe saber que está maldito.

\- Hermione lo sabe.

\- Se olvidará. Además deberán voluntariamente beber la pócima, que bien puede ser diluida en cualquier líquido.

\- Me encargaré de eso.

\- No es lo único, deben tomar ambos del mismo vaso y uno seguido del otro.

\- ¿Y un mico debe tocar una armónica? -Preguntó irónico - ¿Cómo piensa que voy a lograr algo así?

\- No se desespere Weasley, la ofuscación lleva al caos y en este momento usted debe estar más tranquilo que nunca. Lo único que puedo decirle es que, como Voldemort está detrás de esto lo más probable es que surjan sentimientos oscuros entre los chicos, morbosos y perversos.

\- ¿Harry la lastimará?

\- Lo dudo, a pesar de todo los une muy dentro una amistad. Pero tal vez tengan apetitos extraños. -Ron se lo quedó mirando extrañado, pero la mirada de Dumbledore lo decía todo.

\- Creo comprender. No hace falta que me diga más -Lo detuvo de proseguir. -Miré, ya que estamos hablando con honestidad, a pesar de haber salido sólo algunos meses íntimamente con Hermione, le puedo asegurar que aprovechamos muy bien el tiempo, eran cuatro años acumulados de tensión sexual. ¡Si, cuatro! -Aclaró ante la mirada incrédula de Dumbledore -Años de tortura física y psicológica, en primer año creí que era insoportable, luego con el tiempo me di cuenta que era admiración, no podía entender como una niña que jamás había vivido en el mundo mágico supiera tanto de él.

En segundo aún petrificada nos otorgó la pista para encontrar al basilisco, yo estaba desesperado por verla recuperada, luego ella corrió a los brazos de Harry y yo sólo pude estrecharle la mano. ¡Idiota!

En tercero fue todo una locura, con la huida de Sirius al que creíamos un enemigo, pero tuvimos nuestro momento cuando ella se aferró a mi brazo cuando Hagrid nos presentó a Buckbeak. Yo ya estaba perdido de amor.

En cuarto- negó con la cabeza -preferiría pasar por alto ese año, los celos me embargaron, y no sólo por Krum, cuando la veía pensativa con la pluma rozando sus labios, o recorrer con su dedo el lomo de los libros en los estantes de la biblioteca; celé a las plumas y a los libros. Ni decirle cuando Skeeter generó esos falsos rumores con Harry.

Finalmente en quinto estuvimos más unidos, ella comenzó a demostrarme su interés, o eso intuía, la gran mayoría de nuestros amigos y compañeros sabían de nuestros sentimientos; pero luego lo peor, no debo explicarle lo que sucedió, estuvo allí, verla a merced de ese mortífago fue terrible, puedo decirle que estaba más preocupado por su vida que por la mía, y desde ese momento me juré protegerla con todas mis fuerzas y conocimientos.

Me dediqué a practicar a diario, con Tonks, Remus y Ojo loco, aún en contra de los ruegos de mi madre; me acerqué mucho a mi padre, quien me enseñó sus conocimientos del mundo muggle, pero más importante fueron sus enseñanzas del basto universo que representan las mujeres. Conoce a mi madre, es amorosa pero también es belicosa al momento de defender sus ideales y posturas. "Un hueso duro de roer" me decía mi padre, y como Hermione se le parece muchísimo en ese aspecto, absorbí los conocimientos que él me impartió. ¡Creo haber leído más libros ese verano que los que leí en todos estos años en Hogwarts!

Y luego mi error, que bien podría culpar a Harry por el mismo, decir que él me instó a noviar con Lavander, pero él sólo lo sugirió, hábilmente por cierto, pero he sido yo quien tomó la decisión; por despecho, porque el día más importante, cuando había logrado cierto reconocimiento, y tomado coraje para decirle que la amaba, ella no estaba. Me sentí abandonado, no entendía por qué me había ayudado tanto, cosa que no necesitaba pero que disimulé para estar con ella, para ahora no estar presente. Me encontré frente a los ojos, los brazos y los labios de Lavander y actué sin pensar. Un error imperdonable, pero por suerte de ese hecho comenzó nuestra historia.

Pensé que iba a tener un final feliz, como el de los cuentos de niños, pero ahora lo veo más como una tragedia de Shakespeare. Igualmente nunca he sido un idealista soñador, sé que al "Vivieron felices por siempre" se le debe sumar, el trabajo, una casa, los hijos, la lucha diaria por mantener todos esos aspectos, además de fomentar el amor para que no quede en segundo plano ante esas cosas.

No crea que mi relación con Hermione en estos meses fueron todas rosas, hemos discutido, por todo, desde su intervención en la guerra hasta una redacción de trasformaciones. Desde una mirada de Brown a mi persona, a otra de McLaggen a la suya.

Pero de alguna manera encontramos la solución, llegar a un punto de acuerdo, o ceder, no voy a decir que siempre lo hacía yo, ella también ha dejado varios de sus principios de lado para complacerme. ¡Intelectualmente hablando! -Aclaró ante la mirada sorprendida de Dumbledore -Aunque -Agregó seguidamente como al descuido- también lo hizo físicamente. ¡Que quiere que le diga! -Le sonrió a su director - Soy un Weasley. Mi apellido es sinónimo de potencia sexual, no hay ninguna familia más numerosa en todo el mundo mágico que los Weasley. No es algo para estar orgulloso, pero a la vez si lo es.

No hay casi nada que Hermione y yo no hayamos hecho. Pero nunca faltó el amor en ninguno de nuestros encuentros. ¡Nunca!

\- Allí está el problema. No hay amor en esa relación, además de ser poseída por una mente perversa.

\- Prefiero no pensar en eso.

\- No lo digo para molestarlo, sino para prevenirlo. Recuerde las pautas y podrá salvar a sus amigos.

Ron subió a los dormitorios, Harry lo esperaba, pero antes que el moreno hablara lo hizo él.

\- Te pido disculpas, no puedo negarte que se me olvida que tú eres la pareja de Hermione y no yo. Ella te quiere y yo los quiero como amigos, o al menos lo intento. ¿Amigos? -Y le tendió la mano. Ante tanta honestidad, Harry no pudo menos que estrechar la mano que tenía enfrente.

\- Debo confesarte algo -Le decía sonriente Harry.

\- Te escucho -Le sonreía lo mejor posible

\- Hermione y yo bueno, nosotros

\- Han estado juntos -Concluyó Ron. Harry suspiró aliviado que su amigo pudiera adivinar lo que quería decirle.

\- Si, ella me pidió que no te dijera nada, por lo que ustedes tuvieron alguna vez.

\- Muy propio de Hermione -Intentó responder tranquilamente mientras iba a su cama.

\- Si, pero los hechos de hoy fueron muy extraños, ella fue muy apasionada cuando estuvo conmigo -Mientras Harry le relataba su experiencia sexual con su prometida Ron se tendía en la cama podría decir como nunca lo fue. -Y luego yo la sentí tan tan...

\- Unida a ti.

\- ¡Si! -Respondió Harry sonriente -Después huyó y se lastimó. Pensé que me estaría odiando, estos últimos días estuvo un poco agresiva para conmigo, y luego aparece toda amorosa y apasionada.

\- Bien por ti -Ron se cubrió con la almohada, había comenzado a llorar y no quería que Harry lo viera.

\- Disculpa, no eres tal vez la persona más apropiada para aconsejarme.

\- Soy tu mejor amigo ¿No?

\- Si -Contestó Harry no muy convencido -No sé que hacer. ¿Tú podrías darme alguna pista? -Ron se quedó callado, por su mente pasaba que se tirara al lago y lo comiera el calamar gigante o que se cayera de alguna de las torres más altas, o jugar a la gallina ciega cerca del sauce boxeador, por nombrar algunas situaciones que pudieran herir a Harry, pero lo cierto era que no se le ocurría nada para responder.

Por suerte ingresaron Seamus y Neville y pudo evitar decir algo que no fuera apropiado.

Los chicos se acercaron a Harry y preguntaron por Hermione y su amigo se olvidó de la pregunta que había hecho.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Día de furia

Durante semanas debió luchar con la Hermione ambivalente, amándolo y rechazándolo, estaba realmente destrozado, pero fue peor cuando ella lo evitó definitivamente para arrojarse solo a los brazos de Harry.

Fueron los momentos más horribles de toda su vida.

Verlos prácticamente pegados, como si no hubiese un inicio y un final de ambos cuerpos.

Aprovechando cada ocasión, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en todo el tiempo, para estar besándose, acariciándose, tocándose. ¡Sin importar nada!

Llegó a pensar hasta que punto, la maldición era la que intervenía en sus decisiones, dudó por un momento si Hermione no amaba realmente a Harry, y los odió con tanta fuerza que parecía que su corazón se oprimía.

Pero lo que más le dolía era la actitud de Harry que parecía pavonearse con Hermione aún más cuando lo veía a él cerca.

Y luego se le hacía el amigo confidente y le relataba con lujo de detalle todas las magníficas experiencias de vivía con ella, sin saber que eran las que él ya había experimentado. ¿O lo sabía?

Ya no sabía en quien o que creer.

Sólo que a veces disfrutaba internamente cuando Malfoy le gastaba bromas, o cuando quedaba en ridículo ante una clase.

A pesar de todo continuaba siendo su amigo y para su mala suerte también de Hermione, pero al parecer ella lo ignoraba cada vez más.

La veía junto a Lavander y su grupito intercambiando anécdotas y experiencias.

Muchas veces la miraba profundamente a los ojos y aún podía ver un dejo de ese brillo que partía de la mirada de Hermione cuando lo miraba, pero siempre aparecía Harry y todo se esfumaba.

Definitivamente las prácticas de Quidditch eran lo mejor que tenía, una forma indirecta y poco notoria de desquitarse de Harry, y las aprovechaba al máximo, lanzándole quaffles o buglers perdidas, o indicándole que había visto la snich para que el fuera tras ella perdiéndose e incluso hechizó en una oportunidad su escoba para que saliera disparado y regresó a los tres días. Momentos que aprovechó para relacionarse con Hermione, aunque más no sea haciendo vigilia por las noches esperando su regreso.

\- Lo extrañas mucho- Le decía poniéndose a su lado observando el cielo, igual que ella.

\- Tu no entenderías Ron- Suspiró la castaña -Harry es mi vida, no podría vivir sin él.- escuchar esa declaración le desgarró el alma y deseó más que nunca que él no apareciera, pero a la vez estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.- Yo lo amo con locura. -Concluyó Hermione. Él se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- ¿Más de lo que me amaste a mi?- Ella lo miró, incrédula, como no recordando que alguna vez lo amó.

\- ¡Ron! Lo nuestro fue una tontería adolescente-. Le respondió resueltamente. -Si alguna vez creíste amarme o si yo te lo hice creer lo siento, lo nuestro no hubiese sido posible nunca.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- ¿Acaso crees que podrías compararte con Harry? Nada más y nada menos que con Harry James Potter.- Ron la miró sin entender. -Ron tu eres un buen amigo, pero nunca serás Harry. -Y sin más continuó mirando el cielo- Además pensé que habías regresado con Lavander -comentó sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

\- No, no volveré con Lavander

\- Pues deberías, ella te adora, y está dispuesta a perdonar tu falta.

\- ¿Mi falta?

\- Bueno tu ¿Incapacidad?- Sentenció mirando sus partes privadas. Ron la miró boquiabierto, ella sonrió malignamente y regresó su mirada al firmamento.

De todas las cosas que podría decirle Hermione esa era la última que podría llegar a escuchar, él con problemas sexuales. ¡Él! ¡Justo él!

Pero le había dolido aún más que ella le dijera que no la amaba, que nunca lo hizo, pero luego reaccionó, le estaba dando el pie justo para demostrarle que él no tenía problemas en esa área y además de acercarse nuevamente a ella.

\- Así que Lavander te dijo eso -declaró

\- Bueno, ella y Harry

Ron se apuntó una nota mental para matar luego a su amigo moreno, si es que regresaba y acercándose le dijo

\- Pues mira que es muy extraño, ya que es uno de mis mejores talentos- y sin más la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, apasionadamente.

Ella se resistió pero luego se dejó besar, aparentemente disfrutando del contacto y él aprovechó para plegar su cuerpo y mostrarle su enervación. Ella gimió ante el roce y él sonrió de saber que aún disfrutaba de su contacto.

\- Ron -La escuchó jadear y él se enloqueció, realmente la extrañaba a morir y sin más la alzó y aplastó contra la pared más cercana, levantando su falda y rozando con sus dedos su intimidad, produciendo un escalofrío en ella y una tensión que le era tan familiar.

\- Hermione, te amo, no me olvides, no olvides lo profundo, serio y cierto que era lo nuestro.

\- Te deseo -Le decía ella y besaba su cuello enardeciéndolo más, iba a bajarse sus pantalones cuando una mano lo aferró de su cuello y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Harry! -Gritó Hermione y se abalanzó a sus brazos

-¿Qué mierda hacías con él? -La empujó.

\- ¡Nada! -Le decía.

\- ¿Nada? Estoy ciego o tu cuerpo estaba aplastado debajo del de él.

\- ¿Y eso no te gustaría hacerlo tú?- Le decía seductoramente. Ron la escuchaba desde el piso, actuar como un felino, engatusando a Harry y llevándolo a su terreno, la vio acercándosele y besarlo en la boca, lamer su cuello. Harry parecía olvidarse de todo. -Él no existe, no es nadie, apenas un reemplazo. Perdóname ¡Te extrañaba mucho! Tu sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin...- Y lo miraba de arriba abajo mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- Pudiste elegir a otro.- Le reprochaba el morocho.

\- estaba ahí, disponible. ¿Acaso crees que se puede comparar contigo en alguna medida? ¡Por favor! -Ron se estaba incorporando, cuando Harry lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda con la escoba partiéndola en mil pedazos y cayó nuevamente tendido en el piso.

\- ¡Harry! -Volvió a gritar Hermione, Ron supuso que se había preocupado pero luego la castaña acotó- No tardes mucho, y no te lastimes, no quiero perder tiempo en pavadas.

\- ¿Pavadas? -Dijo Ron desde el piso Pero el pie de Harry impactó en su estómago y le quitó el aire.

\- Bueno, veo que no hay de otra, nos vemos mañana, me alegro que hallas regresado sano y salvo.- Y la chica se marchó sin importarle absolutamente nada.

Y Harry volvió a patearlo.

\- ¡Esto es para que dejes de acosar a mi novia! -le gritaba sin dejar de golpearlo, pero él aprovechó un mal movimiento y con su fuerza le detuvo la pierna y lo hizo caer al suelo, se irguió lo mejor que pudo y arremetió contra Harry pateándolo también

\- ¡Esto es por haberte acostado con mi novia!- Y luego se agachó y le dio una trompada en el rostro haciéndolo desmayarse - ¡Y esto es por no valorar nuestra amistad y dejarte vencer por el maldito de Voldemort! - Y lo soltó largándose a llorar y lanzó un patronus a la dirección para que lo ayudaran.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Dumbledore, Minerva y Snape aparecieron y los escoltaron a la enfermería.

Ambos tenían algunas costillas fracturadas y Harry la nariz también rota.

Hermione llegó al rato y se abrazó a Harry, lanzándole una mirada de odio puro.

\- Mejor no te acerques más a nosotros.

\- Él empezó -Contestó- Además es cosa de hombres, tu no te metas.

\- Me meto porque es mi novio.

\- Pero es mi amigo y esto lo arreglamos nosotros -Concluyó y volteó dolorosamente para no verla acariciando a Harry que comenzaba a reaccionar.

\- Mi amor -Le decía él.

\- Acabo de enterarme. En cuanto me digas le lanzo una maldición -Le declaraba y Ron volteó a verla

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que te importa, cosas de novios, no lo entenderías, eres uno pésimo.

\- Basta Hermione, esto es entre nosotros, ahora vete, descansa, mañana nos vemos.

\- Sólo porque tú me lo pides -Le dio un delicado beso en los labios y se marchó no sin antes mirar mortalmente a Ron.

\- Como verás -comenzó a declarar Harry una vez que se marchó la castaña- Ella es sólo mía, lo que tuvo contigo quedó en el pasado y aún más, quedó olvidado. No vuelvas a acercártele con esas intenciones, de lo contrario no permitiré que estés con nosotros.

Él no contestó, viró y luego sintió abrirse la puerta nuevamente, era Ginny.

\- Hola hermanito, Harry- Lo saludo moviendo la cabeza Él sonrió malévolamente

\- Estás hermosa Ginny -Le dijo coqueteándole. Pero ella no contestó, sólo se sonrojó

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucedió? -Le preguntó al pelirrojo sentándose en su cama.

\- Nada nos lastimamos practicando por nuestra cuenta.

\- Somos hombres rudos- Acotó Harry haciéndole ojitos cuando ella lo miró.

\- ¿Necesitas algo Ron?

\- No gracias, calculo que mañana ya estaremos repuestos

\- ¿Y tu Harry?

\- Si necesita algo, su novia, Hermione, se lo traerá Ginevra.- Contestó. La muchacha bajó la mirada y se despidió de ambos desapareciendo.

\- Es linda tu hermana -decía Harry mirando la puerta cerrada por donde había salido -Menuda, pero bien proporcionada, todo al alcance de la mano -Reía.

\- Como le pongas un dedo encima te mato- Le dijo

\- Pero yo no pienso ponerle un dedo nada más- Y rió. Ron se dio cuenta que eso era obra de Voldemort, que utilizaba a Harry para hacerlo rabiar y lo cierto era que lo lograba, primero Hermione que de por sí era ya bastante tortuoso, ahora su hermana y sobre todo estaba la falta de amistad que durante cinco años lo acompañó, no podía creer que Harry hubiese cambiado tanto.

Días después en la dirección plasmaba toda esa situación.

\- Piense por un instante- Dumbledore se había convertido en una especie de confidente, alguien a quién recurrir en esos momentos de oscuros pensamientos, de dolores extremos y de posibilidad de tomar decisiones poco inteligentes.- En esos cinco años, alguna vez Harry lo trató así, se comportó de esa manera.

\- Nunca, es más jamás he visto intenciones indecentes en Harry, nunca confesó siquiera sentirse atraído por Hermione. Siempre la consideró su hermana, su amiga.

\- No le parece extraño que justo ahora sienta algo por ella.

\- Por supuesto, pero lo que me duele es que no haga ningún esfuerzo por combatir la maldición.

\- Le repito es una maldición muy potente y ancestral.

\- La que más me sorprende es Hermione, parece una - He hizo silencio en su cara se veía que estaba reprochándose por sus pensamientos

\- Dime Ron -Dumbledore ciertas veces lo tuteaba - ¿Alguna vez has visto a la señorita Granger de esa manera?

\- ¡Nunca! Ni siquiera en los momentos más íntimos. A veces pienso, tengo dudas

\- ¿Sobre su amor? -Ron sólo asintió con la cabeza. -¿El suyo o el de ella?

\- El de ella, por supuesto, yo nunca la dejaré de amar.- Pero se quedó silencioso, analizando si sus palabras eran ciertas.

\- Dudas- Suspiró Dumbledore. Ya conocía esas charlas de memoria, surgían nuevas situaciones pero en todas ellas, Ron se quejaba, amenazaba, incluso algunas veces mal decía y luego se arrepentía, se sentía una especie de psiquiatra muggle, escuchando los padecimientos del muchacho, a quien apreciaba aún más por su muestra de valor y lealtad, que nunca dudó que tenía, pero sólo con esta situación pudo corroborar. Ron lo miró.

\- ¿Usted no los ve? Están todos los días juntos, parecen siameses. Harry está descuidando sus deberes, no concurre a las prácticas de Quidditch, no le interesa el estudio, en realidad nunca le interesó demasiado- aclaró - incluso usted me ha dicho que a faltado a muchas de sus reuniones.

Y ella descuida sus tareas aún más; prácticamente ha desaparecido de las rondas de prefectos, al punto de deber cubrirla la mayor parte del tiempo, madame Pince ha pensado que estaba en la enfermería, puesto que ya no concurre más a la biblioteca, salvo para estar con Harry- dijo -lastimosamente tuve la mala suerte de verlos en la sección prohibida. ¡Ni siquiera ese lugar respeto!

-¿Lo hizo con usted? ¿Lo respetó? -Dumbledore preguntaba analítico, había tomado su papel de psicólogo muy en serio Ron negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué esperaba? Ella está imitando las conductas anteriores, es parte de esta rebeldía que surgió.

Ron cerró los ojos intentó alejar esos malditos recuerdos que involuntariamente llegaban a su mente.

Aquella tarde, él había decidido ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, las horas fueron pasando y sin darse cuenta era el último en quedarse, la señora Pince se le acercó.

\- Creí haber visto a la señorita Granger y al señor Potter. ¿No están con usted?- Ron contestó que no- Debo ir por unos pergaminos al depósito ¿Podría hacerse cargo unos instantes?- Preguntó

\- No tengo inconvenientes -Respondió. Al irse la dama, escuchó una risita familiar provenir de la sección prohibida y sin hacer demasiado ruido se dirigió hacia allí, ya conocía el lugar, lo habían usado en contadas ocasiones él y Hermione, además un leve resplandor le indicó que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Harry y Hermione estaban allí y por los sonidos, precisamente no estudiando.

Tendría que haberse ido, pero algo en su interior lo obligó a avanzar, se asomó y confirmó lo peor; Hermione estaba sentada sobre un pupitre, con la camisa desabrochada, los senos que salían de su sostén sin desprender y Harry la embestía de pie, apoyando una mano en los estantes y otra tomando la pierna erguida de ella.

El cuerpo de Hermione golpeaba contra los libros y notaba que no estaba cómoda, incluso escuchó decirle

\- ¡Harry! Se más cuidadoso, mi cabeza -El chico sólo gruñó, sin darle ninguna importancia. Él nunca se desinteresaría por el bienestar de Hermione, él la protegía manteniendo una mano en la espalda, aunque por ello la penetración fuera menor, eso no importaba, importaba ella, pero al parecer a su colega eso le daba lo mismo.

Harry comenzó a acelerar los movimientos

\- ¡Aún no! -Jadeaba Hermione, pero él hizo caso omiso a su pedido y continuó embistiendo hasta llegar al orgasmo, sin importarle si ella lo había hecho. - ¡Otra vez! -Se quejaba y Harry sonreía.

\- Lo siento.

Ron parecía no entender cómo era que ella seguía con él, si evidentemente no estaba satisfecha entonces todo se aclaró, pudo ver que Harry clavaba la mirada en Hermione y de repente ella exclamaba

\- Eres perfecto, te amo y nunca he gozado con otro hombre como lo hago contigo.

Más que nunca se dio cuenta que estaban hechizados, pero eso no hizo que el momento sea menos doloroso, y haber preferido no verlos.

\- Ron -Lo sacó de sus pensamientos Dumbledore que ya sabía muy bien lo que estaba rememorando

\- ¡Descuidó sus estudios!- Prosiguió el pelirrojo - No hace los deberes, pudo haber sacado algunas malas notas, logré salvarla de ellas haciéndole yo mismo sus redacciones. ¿Me escucha? Yo haciendo las redacciones de ella. ¿Y vio su ropa? Desde cuando se permiten las faldas tan cortas, no abrocha sus botones superiores de la camisa, ayer logré contar tres. ¡Tres! Desabrochados, en cuanto se inclinaba se le veía todo, y no sólo yo lo pude notar, hasta Snape se sonrojó. Y la corbata incluso a veces es inexistente.

¿Y vio el maquillaje? No sabía que una chica podía pintarse como una puerta, parece un arlequín.

\- Como muchas de las chicas.

-¡Pero Hermione no es como muchas de las chicas! Ella es única, no necesita de esas cosas para ser maravillosa. Si Harry realmente la amara, no le pediría, ni necesitaría que se vistiera así.

\- Pero él no ama a Hermione.

\- ¡Ya lo sé!

\- Hermione tampoco ama a Harry.

\- ¡Lo sé! Y me preocupo, porque a pesar de tanto color la veo muy pálida y demacrada -Suspiró tristemente - ¿Y también? Están todo el día. ¡Todo el día! Haciendo cosas inapropiadas. -Se detuvo y miró a Dumbledore más preocupado- ¿No estará embarazada, no? No, no lo creo -se contestaba él mismo- ella dijo que utilizaba un producto muggle. ¿Será efectivo? Eso sí sería algo que no podría perdonar.

¿Me escucha? ¡Eso! ¡Cómo si lo demás si podría perdonarlo! -Se pasó las manos por los rojos cabellos- Hermione nunca descuidaría sus estudios -Entonces surgió la revelación - ¿No es ella, no?

\- Exactamente, no son ellos.

\- No estoy tan seguro de Harry.

\- No dude de Harry

-Pero él tiene una maldad extrema, lo he visto con actitudes agresivas, y muchas veces me provoca, parece pavonearse con Hermione delante de mí, como queriendo que yo reaccione.

\- Y usted lo hace. Ron le recordó el episodio que los llevó a la enfermería semanas atrás.

\- Y no solo eso, a veces actúo más impulsivamente que otras.-

\- ¿Atentó contra su vida? -Dumbledore pareció preocuparse.

\- No necesariamente pero a veces, una vez en la práctica de quidditch, sin querer -revoleó los ojos en una mueca de fingida inocencia -bloqueando la quaffle, justo se dirigió donde estaba él.

\- Imaginé que el accidente había sido muy extraño. -Rió Dumbledore- Harry estuvo semana y media en la enfermería.

\- Igual despreocúpese, estuvo bien acompañado. Gracias a esa maldita capa de invisibilidad. ¿Usted no los puede castigar? Ellos prácticamente rompen con todas las reglas del instituto.

\- Sabe bien que lo hice, pero los castigos tienen un límite.

-¡Pero ellos no lo tienen! ¡Los castigos que le imparten no son los correctos! ¡No podría mandar a Harry a visitar a Aragog!- Dumbledore que sonreía dejó de hacerlo abruptamente.

-Ya lo sé.- respondía Ron ajeno a los hechos que enseriaban a su director - De seguro iría a salvarlo y terminaría yo siendo el almuerzo o la cena de esa enorme araña o sus hijos. ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?

\- La poción estará lista - Pero Dumbledore interpretó la magnitud de la pregunta de Ron al verlo a los ojos -Depende de usted, de la grandeza de su amor, de su lealtad, tal vez nunca, tal vez apenas pase los efectos de la poción.

\- Creo que esta es una de las pruebas más difícil que me tocó vivir.

\- Me parece que usted es aún muy joven para decir eso.

-¿Cree que habrá algo peor que esto?

\- Con Voldemort, y sus mortifagos más peligrosos sueltos, creo que esto le parecerá una visita a Hogsmeade.

\- Había olvidado la guerra, había olvidado a Voldemort. -Miró al director y su sonrisa -Sí, ya no temo en absoluto decir su nombre, creo que aprendí que hay cosas que me provocan más temor que él.

\- ¡Increíble!

-¿Qué es increíble?

\- Nada, es que usted ha cambiado mucho joven Weasley.

\- Pero no sirve de nada, aquí estoy llorando con usted, cuando la mujer que amo en lugar de estar a mi lado- miró su horario- debe estar tirada en algún mostrador del aula de pociones, teniendo sexo con mi mejor amigo. -Dumbledore lo miró retórico -Sí, eso también lo hemos hecho.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Peleas

Hermione no podía creer como era que alguna vez creyó amar a Ronald Weasley, era un inútil al lado de Harry.

¿Cómo se equivocó tanto?

¿Por qué se entregó a Ron tan precipitadamente?

Por momentos la embargaban esos pensamientos y la hacían dudar.

Ron era bueno, generoso, pero para ser honesta eso no servía de nada.

Harry tenía dinero, fama y poder. Con él sería la señora de Harry James Potter, el mago más poderoso de todo el mundo mágico.

El solo pensar en eso la llevó a un orgasmo. Era maravilloso e increíble, Harry con el pensamiento la hacia llegar al clímax, eso era insuperable.

Los pensamientos sobre lo vivido con Ron la asaltaban de tanto en tanto, pero cada vez los veía más lejanos, incluso la poco a poco se había olvidado de su existencia.

Recordaba que ella tenía una misión. ¿Cuál era?

¡Ah si!

Brindarle placer a Harry sin importar nada ni nadie.

Y se abocaba a la tarea, incluso había ocasiones en las cuales todo desaparecía y solo quedaban ellos dos.

Luego caían en la cuenta que había gente alrededor, pero ella tenía sólo ojos para Harry.

Se estaba arreglando frente al espejo, su maquillaje perfecto, su atuendo impecable, ella debía estar inmejorable para pasearse junto a su novio.

Además eso realzaba el ego del chico que asimismo se sulfuraba cuando la miraban y eso provocaba su brutal avance, que le encantaba.

Harry sabía poseerla con una pasión abrumadora, que escapaba todo lo conocido.

Entonces Ginny entró al baño y al verla intentó irse, pero ella la detuvo exclamando

\- Ginevra, Ginevra Si te retiras te orinarás encima y a los chicos no les gustan las niñas que aún necesitan pañales.

La pelirroja se adelantó y la miró a través del espejo, ella viró

\- No me retes Hermione

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me retaras a duelo? La miró de arriba abajo - ¿Crees ser mejor que yo? Y rió macabramente.

\- Mira

\- No La interrumpió Mira tú. ¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Harry? La pelirroja la miró interrogante No te hagas la mosquita muerta, veo como lo miras y me enteré de tu escapada la enfermería semanas atrás. Pero debo advertirte algo, Harry está fuera de tu alcance, así que anda poniendo tu vista en alguien digno de ti. Algún pobretón como tú. ¡Oh! Me olvidaba, los únicos pobres son los Weasley. Colocó su dedo índice en labarbilla como pensando y declaró - Tengo la solución perfecta, júntate con tu hermano Ronald, son tal para cual, si no lo han hecho ya.

Ginny se horrorizó no entendía que la mente de Hermione pudiera ser tan pervertida. ¿Cómo era que su hermano se había enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo era que alguna vez la habían aceptado en su casa, en su familia? ¡Era una maldita! No podía ser ella, era su mejor amiga.

\- Hermione

\- O tal vez La volvía a interrumpir puedes quedarte como Minerva, sola y secándote como una pasa de uva Y rió volteando a verse nuevamente en el espejo En realidad ya estás seca, no te puedes comparar conmigo, no eres lo suficientemente mujer. Además Harry nunca te perteneció ni te pertenecerá, no existes para él, de hecho tu eres y la miró de arriba abajo a través del espejo poca cosa para él.

Y sin más Ginny se le abalanzó, Hermione que en realidad esperaba una reacción mágica no pudo evitar la confrontación de la pelirroja que la tomó de los pelos y comenzó a sacudirla.

\- ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita! Le gritaba Ginny fuera de si y en cuanto pudo Hermione también la tomó de los pelos.

\- Seré una maldita pero tú eres una frígida, nadie te quiere.

\- Prefiero ser frígida antes que una perdida como tú.

\- Eso es mentira, te encantaría estar en mi lugar. A mi Harry me posee todos los días ¿Y a ti quien? Insulsa.

\- Te voy a dejar pelada Le gritaba sacudiéndola, cuando Hermione sintió demasiado dolor la soltó de los cabellos y golpeó el pecho de Ginny haciéndola soltarla y luego pateó su estómago sorprendiéndola

\- pelea como una persona normal. Fenómeno Le gritaba y la chica se le echo encima lanzando puños con ambas manos, uno de ellos pegó en el pecho de Hermione y la tiró atrás, pero ella le propinó una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla y Ginny cayó arrodillada y luego sin piedad golpeó el rostro de la pelirroja con el puño cerrado, impactando en su boca y haciéndola sangrar, tirándola al piso No eres nadie, nunca podrás competir conmigo.

Entonces tomó su varita y juntando todo su odio por la pelirroja que era mucho exclamó

\- ¡Crucio! Y toda su furia se reflejó en la varita lanzando el hechizo que impactó en Ginny haciéndola doblarse de dolor - ¡patética niña tonta! Gritaba y se reía malévolamente.

\- ¡Hermione! escuchó su nombre en un grito, era Ron que se lanzó sobre ella y le sacó su varita rompiendo el maleficio. Ella comenzó a gritarle

-¡Anda! Pelea conmigo, cobarde. ¿Vienes a salvar a tu hermana? ¿O ya es tu amante?

\- ¿Qué? Ron preguntaba sin entender quien era la persona frente a él, Hermione de seguro no, ella nunca pensaría de esa manera, ella nunca podría lanzar una maldición imperdonable - ¿Qué porquerías dices?

\- ¡Vamos! Harry lo intuyó antes que nadie. Pervertidos incestuosos Pero lejos de estar asqueada por la declaración, sonreía seductoramente acotando Tal vez alguna vez quieran algo novedoso, puedo ayudarlos, podría rebajarme y hacerles algún favor.

Ron la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió

\- Hermione, por favor reacciona pero la chica seguía riendo, iba a sacudirla nuevamente cuando un quejido de su hermana lo regresó a la realidad de la situación.

Tomó a la castaña, la alzó como una bolsa sobre su hombro y a pesar de su insistente resistencia la encerró en un cubículo de los sanitarios.

Luego fue con su hermana, la alzó entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería, escuchando los golpes de Hermione contra la puerta, antes de salir la escuchó gritar

\- Dile a tu hermanita, si es que se recupera, que si no quiere otra paliza no se acerque más a Harry, es mío, sólo mío.

Una vez que Madame Pomfrey revisara a Ginny, curó sus heridas y verificó que la maldición no le había causado grandes daños decidió hablar con ella y contarle toda la verdad.

Entró lentamente en la habitación.

\- Hola Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Ginny estaba muy golpeada, tenía un gran moretón en el costado derecho del labio pero lo que más notaba eran los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

\- ¿Por qué? Sólo decía - ¿Cómo alguien pude ser tan cruel?

\- Hermione y Harry están malditos Ginny lo miró como desencajada

\- ¿malditos? No te creo son unos malditos respondió llorando.

\- ¡Oh! Ginny La abrazó Lamento tanto que te vieras involucrada en esto.

\- Entonces ¿Es verdad? ¿Están hechizados?

\- No hechizados no, malditos Y comenzó a contarle todo, paso a paso, desde que Hermione tuvo las dudas, desde que lo comprobaron, desde la traición, sin obviar ningún detalle por más doloroso que fuera para él o para ella.

Ginny lo escuchaba sin creer aún lo que oía pero internamente algo le decía que era mucho más lógico confiar en la historia de Ron que pensar que de la mañana a la noche Hermione y Harry se habían convertido en un par malvado sin remordimientos.

-¿Tuviste que soportar todo esto solo?

\- No, aquí tengo la ayuda de Dumbledore, Minerva y Hagrid y en casa mamá y papá están enterados.

\- ¿Ellos saben todo?

\- No todo, saben de la maldición pero no pude decirles lo otro Declaró bajando la vista.

\- ¿Por qué no? No debe ser difícil decirle a tus padres que tu prometida se revuelca con tu mejor amigo Declaró sarcástica. Ron negó con la cabeza.

\- Ginny La amonestó

\- ¿Cómo lo soportas? Digo explicó Hermione es sólo mi amiga, Harry bajó la vista y suspiró Yo lo quiero, no voy a mentirte, pero no somos nada y sin embargo duele Y se tocó el pecho, luego miró a Ron y notó que estaba llorando y lo abrazó.

\- No lo soporto le decía No lo tolero y deseo en ocasiones matarlos, especialmente a Harry por no proteger nuestra amistad, Hermione sufre una consecuencia de su debilidad.

\- Ya no estás solo, yo te ayudaré. No entiendo como no se te ocurrió utilizar poción multijugos conmigo.

\- Ginny, tu eres muy pequeña aún para

\- Seré pequeña, pero yo amo a Harry, haría cualquier cosa por él. ¿Por qué no me preguntaste siquiera?

\- No quisiera que tú pasaras por esa situación sin amar verdaderamente. ¿Me entiendes?

\- ¿Por qué soy virgen? ¿Por eso no me lo dijiste? - Ginny pensó por un momento y definitivamente Ron tenía razón, no le gustaría que su primera vez fuera de esa manera, en absoluto - Bueno, pero hay algo que podamos hacer.

\- No la separaba Debo pedirte un favor inmenso, mantente al margen.

-¿Cómo? Ginny estaba sorprendida

\- Si, Harry y Hermione son muy peligrosos, no dudarán en hacerte daño, no debo explicártelo aclaró acariciando la mejilla dañada Si yo no hubiese llegado

\- ¿Tu crees que ella me hubiese matado? Ron la miró y no hizo faltar responder, Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca en señal de horror.

\- Por eso debes alejarte, de ambos, no caigas en su juego perverso. No puedo estar pendiente de ti todo el día.

\- ¿Y a ti quién te cuida? Ron sonrió amargamente y se restregó los ojos con una mano en señal de cansancio - ¡Mírate! Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, crees que no me fijo que no comes, que estás desvelado. Pareces un fantasma.

\- Debo vigilarlos para

\- ¡Para qué! Si ya sabes lo que harán, toda la escuela lo sabe, son la pareja hot de Hogwarts. Sabemos que hay algo anormal, realmente no me sorprendió tanto tu confesión de la maldición, pero si saber el grado de maldad de la misma. Pero no escapa de nosotros que la actitud de Harry despreocupado y la de Hermione como una cualquiera no es normal. Ron se puso serio - ¿Acaso te gusta sufrir? Deja que hagan sus porquerías en paz.

\- tengo que controlarlos.

-¿es una clase de masoquismo?

\- No, ellos podrían lastimarse

\- ¡Qué se maten!

\- Ginny reclamó

\- Si, que se maten, eso se merecen, por no haber sido fuertes y luchar.

\- Lo hicieron, ambos, esto no es de ahora, lleva meses gestándose La pelirroja acarició la mejilla de su hermano

\- Mira, voy a hacerte caso, sólo por esta vez le sonrió con la intención de darle su total apoyo y sólo para que estés más tranquilo, no me acercaré a Hermione y mucho menos a Harry.

\- Gracias hermanita, ahora intenta dormir Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Estuvo un rato en la puerta, apostado, haciendo guardia, temiendo que Hermione intentara hacerle daño nuevamente.

Sabía que esto era también culpa de Harry, y luego de un tiempo se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Sus compañeros roncaban, en señal de que dormían profundamente.

\- Harry lo llamó esperando estuviera despierto Harry, necesito hablar contigo declaró cuando escuchó que el chico se movía.

A los pocos segundos Harry asomó la cabeza por la cortina cerrada de su cama

-¿Qué necesitas Ron? ¿No puede esperar?

\- La verdad que no Contestó resuelto. Harry volvió a meterse dentro de su lecho meneando la cabeza y luego salió vistiendo su pantalón del pijama y con el torso desnudo.

\- Dime Declaró cruzándose de brazos.

\- Te prohíbo te acerques a mi hermana. ordenó

\- Creo no entender

\- No te hagas en desentendido, sé que coqueteas con ella, así que déjala en paz, de lo contrario te la verás conmigo. Iba a continuar con su amenaza pero una mano femenina que salió desde la cama de Harry lo detuvo, la misma se apoyó en el hombro del morocho.

\- ¿Has sido un niño malo Harry? La voz de Hermione lo paralizó, sin embargo su amigo lanzó una risita malvada.

Hermione salió de la cama, completamente desnuda, él dio un paso atrás.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? preguntó impulsivamente para luego arrepentirse de una pregunta tan obvia.

\- A ver a ver declaró sensualmente Hermione sin inmutarse de su desnudez frente a Ron Te doy algunas opciones, primera vine a discutir una redacción de pociones, segunda vine a buscar a mi gatito o tercera vine a acostarme con Harry.

Ron giró para no ver como sus amigos se besaban.

\- ¡Retírate! No puedes estar aquí.

\- ¿Qué? Ambos chicos preguntaron al unísono sonriendo.

\- Lo que escucharon. Si no te vas ahora mismo te acusaré con Dumbledore y te expulsarán.- Amenazó sin mirarlos, pero el tono de su voz les hacía ver que hablaba en serio.

Se hizo un silencio durante unos minutos, Ron intuyó que Hermione se estaba vistiendo, pero luego una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

Ella se colocó delante de él, aún completamente desnuda y le sonreía.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Me delatarías? Y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- No me engañas con esa postura, no a mí, sé muy bien como evadir tus estúpidos jueguitos En ese momento sólo se dejó llevar por la furia que había en su corazón Y no tengas la menor duda que lo haré.

\- Yo podría e intentó tocarlo, pero él tomó de su muñeca fuertemente.

\- No te atrevas a tocarme, vístete y vete de aquí. Ya mismo. Y tiró de ella hacia atrás hacia donde estaba Harry.

-¡Cuidado! Le decía el morocho.

\- Dile a tu novia que se vaya, de lo contrario también te delataré a ti. Y sin más se dirigió a su cama. Luego viró y señaló a Harry con el dedo. Eres - Negaba con la cabeza despreciable Y se metió en su cama.

Escuchó como los chicos se reían de su actitud, más tarde sintió la puerta abrirse.

-¡Maldita sea! Se quejaba mientras se vestía para dormir, como si ello fuera posible. No entendía absolutamente nada, hasta hacía dos días Hermione lo ignoraba completamente, incluso lo amenazó de muerte y parecía odiarlo, Harry lo amenazó que se alejara de ella; y ahora ella se le ofrecía como una vulgar mujerzuela y Harry parecía divertido con ela ccionar de ella. ¡Debería matarlos a los dos! Y de esa forma acabar con todo ese dolor.

\- Ron la voz de Neville lo sorprendió sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nosotros - Pero el chico no pudo continuar.

\- Lo sé Lo interrumpió. Sentía mucha vergüenza, en ese momento se dio cuenta que toda esa situación se les estaban escapando de las manos, no habría punto de retorno, toda la escuela sabía de la relación de Harry y Hermione y a él lo verían como un tonto. Nunca podría volver con ella, porque a pesar de que la amara no podría vivir sabiendo que siempre sería el hazmerreír del mundo mágico.

\- Mira, no sabemos que sucede, y como siempre respetamos sus secretos y silencios, siempre fue así Concluyó Neville.

-Imaginamos que hay algo detrás de todo esto. Continuó hablando Seamus - No hay que ser un genio para suponer que el lord está detrás de sus actitudes. Estamos contigo. Le decía.

\- Gracias, sólo les pido que se mantengan al margen.

\- Creemos que eres un hombre muy valiente, y un amigo del cual estar orgulloso Declaraba Dean.

\- No siempre.- Contestaba.

\- Si Rió Seamus Vimos como le rompiste la cara a Harry ¡Bien por ti! Y todos se echaron a reír.

\- No se rían, él sigue siendo mi amigo y Hermione

\- Hermione no es esa, amigo, de lo contrario se habría manifestado antes, toda esa actitud sexual, no nace de la mañana a la noche. Sabíamos que contigo, estaba bien. Pero siempre eran correctos y amables, ella ahora es una, perdón por lo que diré, es una perra y Harry peor que ella.

\- Ya lo han dicho ustedes Seamus, no son ellos, no puedo decirles más.

\- No hace falta que nos digas más Aclaró Neville Pero no dudes que puedes contar con nosotros, siempre, somos su ejército, y sus amigos.

\- Duerman. Ordenó, y sintió un alivio muy grande de saber que a pesar de todo no estaba solo en todo eso y que sus pensamientos eran erróneos.

Todo el colegio sabía que Hermione y Harry no estaban bien. Agradeció más que nunca poder contar con sus compañeros y saber que él era muy querido y apreciado, igual que Harry y Hermione.

Al día siguiente fue a ver a su hermana, que estaba más repuesta. Y luego al comedor, donde Harry y Hermione daban su espectáculo matinal.

Pero él ya no sentía nada, súbitamente se sintió por primera vez tranquilo, sereno y demasiado frío y analítico para su gusto.

Él contaba con el apoyo de sus compañeros. ¿Qué tan difícil sería llevarlos a una rebelión contra Harry?

Y la idea de hacerlos expulsar aún rondaba por su mente, sabía que Harry tenía favoritismos por parte de Dumbledore, pero él podría hablar con Percy y hacer llegar el caso al Ministerio.

Dumbledore no podría pasar por sobre el ministro, si él se enteraba de estas actividades inapropiadas de los alumnos, los echarían sin dudar y el director no podría hacer nada.

Entonces replanteó la idea él haría echar a Harry y se quedaría con Hermione, y ella lo volvería a amar, o la obligaría, al fin y al cabo él era el rey y nadie lo podía superar.

Cuando Harry no estuvo durante esos tres maravillosos días, ella regresó casi a ser la misma de antes y nuevamente fue su amiga, y de hecho no lo rechazó cuando la besó, todo lo contrario, ella estaba disfrutando.

Comenzó a sonreír ese plan le gustaba cada vez más. Pero luego recordó las palabras de Dumbledore, él no estaba maldito, él debía actuar con su voluntad y su libre albedrío. Debía ser fuerte y resistir, de lo contrario todo su esfuerzo sería en vano.

Y sin más se fue a sentar a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros de cuarto.

Harry se le acercó y pidió hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Le preguntó

\- Disculpa por lo de ayer. Tú ya la conoces, a veces Hermione

\- No, no la conozco, no más, así que te ruego me evites el comentario. Lo frenó

\- Disculpa, lo que te quiero decir es que no volverá a suceder, no al menos en el dormitorio Rió. Ron lo miró, era más cruel de lo que realmente creía. ¿Merecía su amistad o compasión? - Bueno, eso solo.

\- Bien Y se alejó.

Y luego la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ver a Snape le era bastante insoportable.

\- Señores hoy hablaremos de maldiciones - Ron levantó la vista

\- ¿Alguien puede decirme la diferencia entre hechizo y maldición? - Esperó que algún alumno levantara la mano, y ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte del alumnado negó con la cabeza - Señorita Granger, en estos momentos, aunque me pese decirlo, se la extraña mucho.

-¿Qué? - preguntó la castaña que estaba al final del aula, al lado de Harry y sin prestar absolutamente ninguna atención.

\- Olvídelo - Le contestaba el profesor - ¿Nadie? - Volvió a preguntar y Ron levantó la mano.

\- Señor Weasley.

\- Un hechizo en un acto de magia en general, se puede decir que una maldición es una clase de hechizo en particular utilizado por los magos oscuros particularmente.

\- Bien. ¿Conoce alguna?

\- Cruciatus, imperio, Avada Kedavra.

\- Muy bien. ¿Alguna verbal? - Ron miró a su profesor ¿Qué demonios tramaba?

\- No - Contestó

\- ¿Seguro? - Preguntó insidioso. Ahora no le cabía ninguna duda Snape algo maquinaba.

\- Seguro.- respondió

\- Hoy hablaremos de una maldición ancestral - Comenzó a explicar ante toda la clase - Se utilizaba mucho en la edad media. En esa épocas las familias vivían todas unidas y formaban grandes clanes y grandes feudos, abarcando tierras y poder. Los más grandes y poderosos terratenientes utilizaban esta maldición para atacar a otras familias.

La particularidad era que el mago en cuestión tenía que tener un gran poder, cosa que era muy común en esa época y además una conexión mental con su oponente, este caía en un influjo incapaz de vencer que cambiaba su personalidad y la de los seres que más quería generando caos y muerte.

Su nombre era Luxuria Mortalis - Ron comenzó a pararse de su asiento - Luego de la edad media, fue prohibido su uso, además comenzaron las regulaciones de magia y poco a poco sólo algunos magos pudieron quedar con un poder tan grande.

¿Alguna pregunta? - Pero toda el aula miraba a Ron que se había puesto de pie y mantenía sus puños cerrados, sosteniendo fuertemente un pergamino - ¿Señor Weasley? - Preguntó sin denotar ningún sentimiento Snape, sacando a Ron de su postura tan reveladora.

\- Nada - Llegó a decir mientras se sentaba. Miró a sus compañeros y todos lo observaban con un dejo de orgullo y a la vez dolor, estaba más que claro que comprendían aún mejor lo que sucedía. Pero intentó mantener la vista en el libro durante el resto de la clase, él no era el héroe de esta historia. ¿O si? Pero sacudió la cabeza y miró a Snape que ahora como si nada explicaba otra maldición.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ya lo averiguaría. Esperó que todos se marcharan y cuando quedó solo con el profesor le preguntó

\- ¿Qué está tramando?

\- Nada acabo de dar una clase, por cierto veinte puntos para Gryffindor por sus respuestas.

\- Al demonio los puntos.

\- Como quiera veinte puntos menos por su insolencia - Sonrió.

\- ¿Me va a explicar o no?

\- Digamos señor Weasley que al director le pareció correcto que aunque más no fuera indirectamente todos estuviesen advertidos sobra la maldición.

\- ¿Podría extenderse? - Se preocupó. Snape pensó por un momento.

\- Potter es un mago muy querido, no podemos arriesgarnos.

\- Comprendo - Y se marchó.

\- Señor Weasley - Lo llamó el profesor y Ron giró - Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por su valentía - Y Snape continuó leyendo un libro como si nada.

A Ron no lo engañaba su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sabía que algo ocultaba, pero en ese momento agradeció su ayuda.

Ahora tenía más fuerzas para seguir, y esperaba que los días siguientes fueran más tranquilos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: La petición.

Pero como definitivamente Merlín se había confabulado contra él, el colegio decidió hacer un baile, para que los chicos se distendieran.

¡Distenderse! ¡Allí iban a estudiar! ¡A prepararse para afrontar una guerra! ¡A educarse para luchar contra las fuerzas tenebrosas!

Se daba cuenta que realmente había cambiado, en otra ocasión sería el primero en festejar, y, como no podía ser de otra manera, ahora que no intentaba hacerse notar, todos lo veían y lo idolatraban; ahora que no andaba persiguiendo a ninguna chica, parecía que todas lo seguían a él.

Algunas por amistad y ayudándolo a soportar la carga que tenía, otras con intenciones totalmente diferente.

Además sus nuevas habilidades en varios campos lo hacían un candidato de primera línea, y no sólo su apellido lo precedía, sino que además él era, a pesar de nunca pensarlo, un mago de sangre pura, con lo cual hasta algunas Slytherins lo acosaban también.

¿Seguro el no estaría maldito?

Si, lo estaba. Así lo sentía.

Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, había disfrutado haciendo el amor con ella por todo el colegio, de mil maneras diferentes y contra todas las reglas existentes e inexistentes también, debió dejar que ella se revolcara con su mejor amigo por todo el colegio y ahora lo dejaba por él.

Estaba maldito. Y se sintió aún más cuando la vio bajar a la sala común.

¡Impactante! ¡Sublime! ¡Hermosa! Con un vestido negro largo, ceñido al cuerpo y un revelador escote. Se había recogido el cabello en un rodete y dejado algunos pequeños mechones sueltos, la boca de un rosa fuerte y los ojos delineados de negro.

De cierta forma le pareció una mortifaga, una muy sexy y cautivante enemiga de la causa que defendían.

Harry también, todo de negro, le tendió el brazo, no perdió oportunidad de apoderarse de su cuello, sin pensar siquiera que la sala común estaba atestada de estudiantes, que habían quedado pasmados ante la presencia impresionante de Hermione, ella siempre fue hermosa, pero ahora además arrojaba un áurea sensual que dejaba a todos estupefactos; ella se dejó acariciar por los labios de su amigo y acercó su cuerpo para también provocar placer.

Ahora el que carraspeaba era él. Los muchachos se separaron y pasaron por su lado sin mirarlo siquiera.

Él había decidido no ir acompañado, prefería vigilarlos, el día anterior había recibido la pócima y debía encontrar el momento justo para dársela.

El salón estaba hermosamente decorado, notó como todos volteaban a ver a sus amigos, pero no había en ellos la misma admiración que cuando estaba él con ella, era algo más del tipo envidioso, como si quisieran separarlos para apropiárselos. Cuando ellos estaban juntos, todos suspiraban al verlos tan perfectos como pareja. Le parecían tiempos muy lejanos.

Compartió la mesa con ellos e intentó hablar animadamente con los que acopaban la mesa, eludiendo las continuas e innecesarias burlas de Harry.

¿Era tonto? ¿No se daba cuenta que Hermione sólo tenía ojos para él? ¿Qué ganaba atormentándolo de esa manera, intentando ridiculizarlo? ¿Quería que lo muela a golpes? Porque lo cierto era que muchas veces se vio tentado a hacerlo y de hecho aún recordaba cuando le había roto la nariz.

De seguro la castaña ni siquiera escuchaba lo que decía, tenía una sola cosa en mente. Una depravada y asquerosa cosa en mente, porque el tener sexo con Harry era abominable en esas circunstancias, era impuro, casi incestuoso. ¡Si Harry era como un hermano para Hermione! Pero lamentablemente no lo era, pero era repulsivo pensar y hasta haberlos visto juntos. ¡Maldita sección prohibida!

Llegó el momento del baile y debió quedarse solo, viéndolos dirigirse a la pista.

Se quedaron cerca de la mesa luego de varias canciones donde saltaban desordenadamente se acercaron y tomaron un poco de jugo.

¡Del mismo vaso!

¡Idiota! Se reprendió por no haberlo pensado antes.

Así que disimuladamente sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la pequeña botellita y volcó un poco de la poción en el vaso dejándolo en el mismo lugar, igualmente le informaron que era inocua para aquellos que no estaban malditos.

Pronto la música se volvió más sensual y Hermione movía su cuerpo de forma muy sexy, plegándolo al de Harry que acompañaba esos movimientos.

Ron se inclinó en el asiento apoyando sus codos en las rodillas para disimular su erección, era muy excitante verla bailar de ese modo.

Varias chicas lo invitaron a bailar, pero se rehusó amablemente, pero cuando un grupo de ellas lo tiró a la pista, le fue imposible negarse.

Se quedaron cerca de la pareja, él los miraba añorando ser Harry.

Las muchachas comenzaron a acercársele, del mismo modo que lo hacía Hermione al moreno y una de ellas se percató de su insipiente problema, no sabía quien era, no le importaba, se entregó a la fricción que le provocaba alivio al dolor físico que sentía sin sacar los ojos de encima de la castaña, de su amor imposible, que en ese momento le parecía tan inalcanzable, y a las vez tan cercana, apenas estirar la mano podría rozar su hombro desnudo.

Gentil y disimuladamente, para no parecer un desubicado, apartó a la chica que lo estaba acariciando y sonrió.

¿Quién era? No la conocía, de seguro alguna Slytherin.

Él sólo tenía ojos para Hermione, veía sus curvas tan sensuales, siendo tocadas por ese cretino que se decía su amigo, movió la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos, al subir su mirada los ojos de ambos se conectaron.

Hermione le sonrío seductoramente, mojó y mordió sus labios y él mantuvo el contacto visual, luego ella le dijo algo al oído a Harry sin apartar la vista.

Ron esperó algún gesto hosco por parte de él pero por el contrario lo miró sonriente, malévolamente sonriente, entonces desvió la mirada hacia un costado y la bajó al piso.

Sin darse cuenta una figura se le había puesto enfrente, era ella.

Lo invitó a bailar, se dejó llevar. Sin escuchar siquiera la queja de las chicas que habían quedado solas en la pista.

Allí estaba, él detrás de Hermione, Harry de frente. Ella que seguía bailando sensualmente entre los dos e intentaba acercarse, pero él retrocedía.

Sin darse cuenta pisó a Lavander que estaba detrás de él.

-¡Ten cuidado Ron! Y lo empujó haciendo que su cuerpo se chocara con el de Hermione, intentó retroceder pero ella lo sujeto de las caderas por debajo de la túnica y lo excitaba con sus movimientos.

Nadie parecía notarlo, Ron miró a todos lados, los chicos estaban demasiados compenetrados con la música, esa iba a ser una noche muy licenciosa para los dos últimos años en el castillo, puesto que la fiesta era sólo para los del sexto y séptimo curso.

Entonces miró a Harry, que en lugar de reprenderlo lo miraba con una sonrisa casi como disfrutándolo.

Iba a alejarse cuando Hermione lo tomó de la mano y tomando con la otra a Harry dijo

\- Vamos antes que alguien se nos adelante.

Instintivamente se dejaba impulsar hacia la salida, vio a Harry tomar una botella y dos copas.

En el trayecto Harry besó a Hermione y ella lo besó a él.

Se daba cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

Malévola perversión, a eso se refería Dumbledore.

Pero hacía semanas que no estaba junto a Hermione, nada le importó, además era una buena oportunidad de aplicarles la poción. Intentaba focalizar su misión, pero era imposible pensar sintiendo la húmeda y cálida lengua haciendo contacto con la suya, de una manera tan intensa.

Se vio entrando a la sala de menesteres, poca luz, una gran cama, una silla y una mesa donde Harry depositó la botella de cerveza y las copas. Los tres se desprendieron de sus túnicas.

Hermione lo volvió a besar, mientras desabrochaba los botones de su blanca camisa lentamente. Tiró la prenda al suelo y lamió su pecho.

Entonces viró hacia Harry, y arrancó de un tirón la prenda.

\- ¿Así es como te gusta a ti, no? Le dijo sensualmente y le pasó la lengua por los labios.

Ron no podía creer que la mujer frente a él fuera ella, era tan diferente, pero a la vez tan igual.

Lo que realmente no podía creer era que su mujer se entregara así a Harry.

Hermione besaba el pecho de harry, pasaba la lengua por sus pezones y los mordía.

\- No deberías descuidar a nuestro invitado Le decía Harry, mirándolo.

Ron quería huir, sabía que eso no era correcto, que no debía estar allí, pero su cuerpo se había independizado de su mente.

En lugar de irse, tomó a Hermione de un brazo y la besó apasionadamente, pero ella retrocedió

\- No, no, no, no Y movía sensualmente su dedo índice indicando la expresión Tú eres lo dulce - y lo besaba dulcemente la calma y lo besaba lentamente. Luego iba con Harry Él es lo ácido y pasaba su lengua y mordía por sus labios la fuerza y le brindaba un beso con pasión. Así debe ser.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? Se atrevió a decir.

Los amigos lo miraron abrazados.

Hermione hizo desaparecer la puerta, Ron intentó hacerla aparecer nuevamente para irse pero le fue imposible.

\- Desee que no pudieras irte de aquí, hasta que terminemos. Si prefieres mirar, nadie va a criticar tus preferencias. Y sin más continuó besando a Harry, mientras le sacaba sus pantalones y bóxer dejándolo desnudo.

El moreno comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido, este cayó al piso, dejando sólo una reveladora prenda íntima, ya que no tenía sujetador.

Entonces Ron actuó sin pensar, se acercó por detrás y besó dulcemente el hombro de Hermione, su nuca y comenzó a bajar, besando su espalda, pasando la mano por la columna, haciendo que ella se arquee, para recibir las caricias salvajes de Harry en sus senos, el morocho los lamía y mordía, provocando una gran excitación en la chica.

Por su parte Ron ya estaba despojándola de su diminuta y única prenda.

Harry la llevó a la cama, la acostó transversalmente, llevándole los brazos por arriba de la cabeza con intención de continuar apropiándose de los pechos, pero Hermione se levantó y antes de volver a recostarse despojó también a Ron de sus ropas.

El moreno ahora sí continuó con su labor, y Ron comenzó la suya, acarició el abdomen, y los muslos de ella, los lamió hasta llegar al sexo de Hermione.

Ella lanzó un suspiro que fue ahogado por un apasionado beso por parte de Harry. La castaña apresó el miembro del moreno y comenzó a estimularlo, el chico se acercó a ella y le permitió hacer con él lo que quisiera, lo que ya sabía que hacia muy bien. Se dejó llevar por la magnífica sensación.

\- Lo haces tan bien. Suspiró Harry.

Ron levantó la vista. Hubiese preferido no hacerlo, Hermione saboreaba la virilidad de Harry con un placer y unas ganas extremas.

Y al escuchar su queja por haber detenido sus caricias continuó, obedeciendo la orden de su mujer, porque hoy la iba a hacer nuevamente su mujer, sea como sea. Sólo esa idea corría en este momento por su mente.

\- Detente Le ordenó Harry a Hermione suavemente alejándose de las caricias femeninas. Ella así lo hizo disfrutando únicamente la estimulación que le entregaba Ron y llegó pronto al orgasmo.

\- Extrañaba eso dijo lanzando una risita y al ver la expresión de Harry declaró ¡Upss! Nunca preguntaste lo que yo quería, solo arremetías. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón quedando frente a Harry No te pongas triste - le decía besándolo ante la expresión de enfado del moreno Me encantan tus embestidas.

Entonces Harry la aferró con furia y la besó apasionadamente, luego se recostó boca arriba en la cama con las manos detrás de la nuca.

\- Ya estoy listo - declaraba sonriendo.

Hermione miró a Ron que seguía sentado en el piso frente al borde de la cama intentando aún procesar lo que estaba pasando, lo que escuchaba. Pareciéndole muy mala su idea anterior.

-¿Nos disculpas? Preguntó a Harry.

\- Lo que desees Declaró levantándose y yendo a servirse una copa de cerveza.

\- Yo también tengo sed Ron detuvo a Hermione antes que lo besara.

\- ¿Harry? Llamó sensualmente la chica - ¿Nos traerías algo de beber?

\- No, deberá venir a servirse él mismo Ron sabía que Harry no le serviría, con lo cual se levantó y fue a la mesa, no sin antes levantar su túnica y colocarla sobre una silla y disimuladamente sacar el pequeño frasco del bolsillo de la misma.

\- ¿Desde cuando tan ordenado? Preguntaba Hermione tendiéndose en la cama aparentemente fijándose realmente por primera vez en él.

\- ¿No sabías mi vida? Respondía irónicamente Harry Nuestro Ronald a cambiado mucho, ahora es ordenado, aplicado, estudioso y acosado por todas las chicas.

-¿Acosado? ¿Por qué fuiste sólo al baile entonces? Pero Harry no lo dejó responder y lo hizo nuevamente por él.

\- Porque está enamorado de un imposible. Y rió malévolamente.

\- ¿Estás enamorado Ronnie? Rió ella también. - ¿De quién? Esta vez Ron contestó antes que Harry

\- De ti. Hermione se puso seria, y lo miró con un brillo especial, por un instante el pelirrojo albergó una esperanza, pero luego volteó a ver a Harry y juntos se echaron a reír.

\- ¡Ron! Mejor me sacas de tu cabeza, yo amo a Harry y eso nada lo va a cambiar. Pero si te consuela, puedes venir a jugar con nosotros cada tanto. ¿No que eso no te importaría mi amor? Y se incorporó. Harry se le acercó y la besó, tiempo suficiente para que Ron coloque el líquido en la copa que el morocho había dejado en la mesa llena de la bebida.

Cuando soltó a la castaña, el moreno se acercó al recipiente y bebió un sorbo.

Ron contuvo la respiración, debía darle a Hermione, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y cuando pensaba que lo que deseaba no iba a suceder, su amigo le tendió la copa a ella que bebió otro sorbo del líquido dejando luego la copa sobre la mesa.

¡Su misión estaba concluida! Lo que no sabía era cuanto tiempo tardaría en hacer efecto la pócima. Dumbledore no le había dicho los efectos posteriores a la toma de la poción o si la misma tendría efectos secundarios.

Él tampoco preguntó, lo único que quería era recuperar a Hermione y en este preciso momento huir de allí.

Pero una mano suave lo arrastró a la cama y lo recostó, sintió las caricias en su cuerpo y se estremeció, al ser estimulado por ella, como hacia mucho que no lo hacía.

\- Harry se colocó detrás de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarla, y le susurró al oído.

\- No lo hagas acabar La chica negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Ante esa declaración Ron se incorporó y la empujó lentamente, no deseaba continuar.

Harry se recostó boca arriba nuevamente y Hermione subiéndose a la cama se tendió sobre él, y se dejó penetrar. Él se incorporó de la cama y estaba dispuesto a ponerse su ropa interior cuando escuchó a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué esperas para unirte? Ron no comprendió.

\- ¿Unirme?

Los dos chicos se rieron.

\- Tan inocente Declaró Hermione Ven y únete a mí y a Harry. Los deseo a los dos juntos. Ron tragó saliva y sin quererlo se excitó aún más, pero eso no era correcto.

\- No dijo.

\- Hagamos lo siguiente dijo Harry Lo recostamos a él en la cama para que no huya y yo te penetro por atrás.

\- Tú eres un salvaje. Me vas a lastimar otra vez. Hermione contestó casi en un puchero extremadamente sensual, luego hizo una pausa y exclamó sonriente - ¡Bien! Empezó a levantarse.

-¡Hermione! La retó Ron con furia. ¿Esa era Hermione?

\- Tan protector. Hermione sonrió malévolamente - ¿No quieres que Harry me lastime? A mi no me molesta. Él se acercó, le tomó la cara con sus manos y miró a sus ojos, intentando poder rescatar a su amada de ese pervertido hechizo, pero lo único que pudo observar, fueron unas serpientes rojas, retorciéndose en ellos y por un instante sólo pensó en destruir a Harry, matarla por su traición, y deshacerse de ambos por lo que le hacían sufrir, negó con la cabeza.

\- No se dijo a si mismo y se encontró diciendo seguidamente Lo haré definitivamente en este momento parte de su alma se había desprendido de él. No iba a permitir que Harry la lastimara más, en definitiva era algo de lo que luego su amigo se iba a arrepentir. ¿Lo haría, se arrepentiría de todo lo que hizo? Una sensual voz lo volvió a la realidad.

\- Buen chico le dijo Hermione.

¡Maldita poción! ¿Cuándo diablos iba a hacer efecto?

Hermione se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Harry y dejó a la vista su fabuloso trasero.

Ron se acercaba despacio y lento haciendo tiempo, con la esperanza de que en cualquier instante cayeran en lo que estaban haciendo.

\- ¿Sabrá hacerlo? Preguntaba Harry, provocando risas en los dos pervertidos poseídos.

\- ¡Si lo sé! declaró mirando a Harry, dándole a entender que él también había experimentado esos placeres con Hermione, eran parte de las muchas vivencias que compartieron, pero recordaba que había sentido mucho dolor y no lo habían vuelto a intentar, a él no le importaba, por el contrario, él prefería aquellas experiencias en las que ambos disfrutaban.

Se arrodilló detrás de ella mojó su dedo y lentamente penetró con él a Hermione, que lanzó un gemido de placer, y comenzó a moverse sobre Harry, luego hizo lo mismo con otros dos y cuando la notó lubricada comenzó a penetrarla lenta y suavemente, sosteniéndola de las caderas para no lastimarla, moviéndose tranquilamente, era imposible no disfrutar del contacto, la estrechez menor de la última vez que él la penetró de esa manera pero igual de estimulante, continuó moviendo y penetrándola un poco más cumpliendo de esta forma la fantasía de la chica.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó estar solo con ella, pero los gemidos de Harry no le permitían concentrarse, los abrió y entonces se encontró con la mirada de su amigo, que al igual que Hermione era invadida por rojas serpientes que danzaban y se dejó llevar por ellas, embistió frenéticamente a Hermione que comenzó a gritar más de placer que de dolor, mordió su hombro y cuello marcándolos, lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, sabía como eso le gustaba, se dejó invadir por una sensación nunca antes sentida, una sensación sucia, degenerada, prohibida, pero a la vez deseada, anhelada, nada sería más perfecto que eso.

En realidad si, había algo más perfecto, deshacerse de Harry, eliminarlo inmediatamente. ¿Qué tan difícil sería lanzarle una maldición imperdonable?

¿Qué tan difícil sería desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra?

Volver a estar sólo con Hermione, poseyéndola como ahora lo hacía, sin importarle nada más que él y sus necesidades, que la chica sabría, cual esclava sosegar. La dominaría, la apresaría y sólo sería para él, y para nadie más, la raptaría y mantendría oculta a los ojos del mundo, solo para él, solo para él.

-¡Ron! ¡Así Ron! Suspiró Hermione y eso lo volvió a la realidad, haciéndolo sentir miserable Definitivamente mi idea fue muy buena. ¿No Harry?

\- Si mi amor El moreno se movía también rítmicamente.

-¡Harry! jadeó ahora Hermione.

Ron no lo soportó más y acabó, inundándola con su esencia, y a los pocos segundos Harry también lo hizo, el pelirrojo salió de dentro de ella lentamente.

Los dos poseídos se quedaron recostados, él se vistió, la puerta apareció y se dirigió a la misma, antes de salir Hermione lo llamó.

-¡Ron! Él giró aún con la esperanza de que la poción hubiese hecho efecto Gracias, fue perfecto, lamento estar enamorada de Harry, definitivamente eres mi segunda opción.- Y nuevamente besó al moreno que la abrazaba, con intenciones de poseerla otra vez.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió lentamente a la dirección, al entrar encaró a Dumbledore

\- ¡Quién mierda hizo esa poción! ¡Me parece que hizo el efecto totalmente contrario!


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Malditos

\- Calma Ron. Intuyo que ya les dio la pócima. ¿Siguió todos los requerimientos?

\- Sólo faltaba el mono con la maldita armónica Contestó furioso.

\- ¿Por qué cree que no funcionó?

\- No puedo responder a esa pregunta. Si bien en estas semanas hemos mantenido, sólo por las circunstancias, cierto nivel de confianza, aún así no puedo decirle. Sólo imagine.

\- Se lo había advertido. ¿Cómo está?

\- Destrozado. Hizo una pausa - Había un sentimiento oscuro que dominaba toda la situación, fue maligno y excitante a la vez. Negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y luego la sacudió como queriendo borrarse esos fatídicos recuerdos - Quisiera irme y nunca más volver. ¿Puede uno desaparecer? Le preguntó al director.

\- No permita que Voldemort cumpla con su cometido.

\- ¿La poción no va a desprender a los chicos de la maldición?

\- Si. ¿Pero que hay de usted? Ron pensó por unos instantes.

\- Va a ser difícil. Yo amo demasiado a Hermione y esa que estaba allí no lo era. No era Hermione, esa es la idea que me haré. La que me debo hacer de lo contrario - Pero no pudo concluir la frase.

-¿Y Harry? Ron se paseó nervioso, iba y venía como león enjaulado mirando el piso. Se pasaba mecánicamente las manos por sobre los rojos cabellos peinándolos con los dedos.

\- ¡Ese definitivamente era Harry! Malvado, pero Harry al fin y al cabo. No dudó en intentar rebajarme frente a Hermione y querer dejarme como un idiota frente a ella. Manipuló la situación, él podría haberse negado a las peticiones de ella. Pero era parte de su maligna influencia hacerme daño.

\- ¿Se escucha? La clave es la siguiente estaba bajo una maligna influencia.

\- Ya sé que estaba poseído. ¿Pero quiere saber la verdad? Hermione y yo estamos junto a Harry, porque lo apreciamos como amigos, no tenemos ninguna marca que nos obligue a seguirlo y ayudarlo. Bien podríamos dejarlo sólo y hacer una vida adolescente normal y feliz.

Más allá que la guerra nos afecte a todos, y de seguro nos involucraremos en ella, pero una cosa es estar lado a lado al elegido y otra unas filas más atrás como simples soldados rasos.

No deberé enfrentarme a Voldemort directamente, no lo sé, pero de seguro que deberé estar en la lista de Bellatrix, Greyback o Malfoy. Lo más probable es que mi nombre debe de estar en tercer o segundo lugar debajo del de Harry. Mi familia está en peligro por esta situación que yo mismo generé. Pero que bien podría haber evitado, tan sólo cambiar de compartimiento al momento de conocerlo.

¡Pero no! Yo, mi gran bocota y mi gran corazón, se unieron para que, desde el momento que lo conocí, me aliara a su causa.

Bueno. Reflexionó - El hecho de que Hermione estuviera también ayudó a hacerle compañía, pero yo solito me subí a un caballo y me dejé derribar; yo solito arruiné el automóvil de mi padre para poder llegar al colegio, yo solito me metí en una cueva lleva de arañas, y muchas cosas más que hicimos en estos años, e imagino que la lista se incrementará sobre todo con los hechos venideros, pero no me importa, fue mi decisión, es mi amigo, mi hermano y me quejé sí, pero nunca con él, no al menos directamente.

Nunca me importó ser el segundón, la sombra de Harry James Potter, y si bien me enojé con él cuando debió participar en el torneo de los magos, en gran medida era porque no entendía el porque se entregaba en bandeja a la muerte, cuando su destino era aún superior a un maldito concurso de popularidad. ¿Él ya era famoso, para que más? Luego comprendí mi error y pedí disculpas.

¿Y sabe que es lo peor de todo? - Continuaba con su monólogo - Nunca escuché de los labios de Harry una palabra de agradecimiento por esto, realmente no era absolutamente necesario, yo lo hice porque quise, nadie me obligó, pero realmente en muchas ocasiones uno necesita saber que es apreciado.

¡Pero no! Siempre escuchaba, sólo sus penurias, pobre de mi con mis tíos, pobre de mi y mi pequeña habitación debajo de la escalera, pobre de mi sin familia, pobre de mi Sirius murió, pobre de mi sin amor, pobre de mi Cho lloró cuando la besé, pobre de mi y mi destino macabro, pobre de mi y la lista continúa.

Todos tenemos problemas. ¡Ya lo sé! No son los del gran Potter, el futuro salvador del mundo mágico. Pero los tenemos, y para cada uno de nosotros son tan importantes como los de él.

Nunca le pedí una ayuda con la constante comparación de mi madre con él o mis hermanos, podría haberle dicho que le contara mis grandiosas hazañas cuando estoy aquí, pero no lo hice. Nunca le pedí un consejo para con Hermione, bien podría haberle pedido que hiciera algo para unirnos, pero no lo hice.

Y aún así cuando supe de su soledad, estuve dispuesto, a pesar de sufrir profundamente, a ofrecerle a Hermione, como si fuera una cosa que se entrega.

¿Pero sabe que es lo peor? Parecía que nunca iba a terminar de descargar su dolor - Es que ella aceptó por los mismos motivos que yo. Porque lo queremos como a un hermano.

No puede entender como yo sufría, mientras bajábamos la escalera de mi casa, sentía que llevaba a mi amada a un sacrificio Ron comenzó a llorar Estuve tentado de llevármela desde el momento que comprendimos lo que debíamos hacer.

Yo ni siquiera bajo los dominios de una maldición imperio haría algo como lo que él hizo.

Engañar, manipular y utilizar a mis amigos. Se secaba las lágrimas- Cuando Hermione me confesó que él sacaba los recuerdos de mi memoria, llegué a no creerle, hasta que los hechos fueron demasiado notorios. ¿Desde cuando lo hace? ¿Desde que está bajo esta maldición? ¿Desde que aprendió a hacerlo? Yo no tengo secretos para con él, ninguno, ni siquiera el amor que sentía por Hermione, él lo supo desde el momento que yo descubrí que la amaba.

¿Cómo dejar en manos de una persona tan débil nuestro futuro?

¡Ya sé lo que me va a decir! Ron no dejaba hablar a Dumbledore Que precisamente somos los que estamos junto a él y los que le brindamos protección y amor los que lo hacen fuerte.

Aparentemente no, porque usted fue muy claro, él lucho por evitar otros malos pensamientos pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte por luchar por preservar nuestra amistad. ¡Claro! Nosotros somos sus incondicionales, siempre después de él.

No sé cual era lo otro que le pedía Voldemort.

\- Matarme Lo interrumpió por primera vez Dumbledore. Creo que Harry confió más en su fortaleza que en la mía. - Ron se detuvo un momento.

\- Entiendo, usted es como un padre para Harry, además de nosotros era separarse, de usted matarlo, la balanza se inclinó a su favor. ¡Bien! En definitiva actuó como corresponde al futuro héroe que es.

\- Usted también lo es, la orden me informo de lo que

\- No se moleste. Lo volvió a interrumpir - Yo no soy ningún héroe, por haber impactado a algunos mortifagos mientras huía de la guardia en la que cubría a Tonks y Lupin, eso no me hace un héroe, me hace un estúpido por dejarme ver. No me di cuenta de camuflar mi apariencia y en cuanto me vieron, pelirrojo, ojos color azul y con cara de tonto. Un Weasley, un traidor a la causa de Voldemort, mátenlo. Eso no fue muy inteligente.

\- ¿Usted sabe lo difícil que es impactar a un blanco en movimiento estando en movimiento uno mismo?

\- Ya me lo explicó Tonks, directo a la escuela de aurores, pronosticó, primero tengo que salir vivo de todo esto. Pero nos estamos evadiendo de lo que realmente importa.

¿Pero para qué me molesto en hablar? De seguro mañana despertaré, él me pedirá perdón, me dirá algo así como, perdona por haberme revolcado con tu futura esposa por todo el colegio, estaba fuera de mí, yo lo perdonaré, le diré está bien Harry, no has hecho nada que yo no hice antes, al menos fui el primero en algo antes que tú.

Y estaré a su lado hasta el final, si fuera necesario daría la vida por él, al igual que por Hermione o cualquiera de mi familia, no puedo ni quiero romper mi juramento, aunque estuve tentado de hacerlo.

Durante semanas se me cruzó aliarme con Malfoy, imprimirme la marca tenebrosa y aplicarle algunas maldiciones imperdonables. Entregárselo a Voldemort para que disponga de él.

¡Pero no! Mis convicciones son más grandes.

¿Escucha lo que digo?

Creo que ni siquiera a un hermano le perdonaría lo que Harry me hizo.

¡Con mi futura esposa! Porque Hermione ni siquiera es mi novia, es mi futura esposa. La futura madre de mis hijos. Aunque después de lo que vi hoy, no la veo tan maternal que digamos.

¡Repito! No era ella. Parecía querer convencerse a si mismo - Es más, ¿Por qué no le ofrecí a mi hermana? Ahora que lo pienso, podríamos haber utilizado poción multijugos y hacer que mi hermana sea Hermione y Hermione mi hermana. Por supuesto debería esperar que pase el efecto para estar con Hermione íntimamente, pero no estaba mal la idea.

Mi hermana se hubiese ofrecido gustosa, incluso ella misma me dio la idea, se muere de amor por Harry, bueno, malo, aunque la llamara Hermione, no le importaría con tal de estar con él.

Incluso no dudo que se terminará casando con ella y lo tendré finalmente como un hermano legalmente aunque lo sienta ya así en mi corazón.

¿Me dice por qué no lo pensé antes, porque se me ocurre ahora?

\- ¿Tal vez porque su hermana es aún muy pequeña para someterla a los impulsos sexuales malignos de Harry?

\- Tal vez, incluso ella misma dudó cuando se enteró de la verdad, pero es una Weasley, de todos modos, tarde o temprano sucederá. Ya le expliqué, nuestra particularidad sexual, lo mismo pasa con las mujeres. Bueno, si no era mi hermana, cualquiera.

¡Pero no! Tenía que ser mi mujer. Expulsó aire por la boca ¿Y Hermione? ¿Sabe que nunca me puse a pensar si toda esa inteligencia estuviese del bando contrario? Sería letal, sería aún más implacable que Bellatrix. ¿De dónde sacó tanta maldad? Lo único que intento pensar es que no era ella.

\- Recuerde que lo que hizo fue una reproducción de lo vivido con usted pero en un sentido más perverso. Intentaba mediar Dumbledore.

\- No era ella, bueno, en parte sí lo era. De hecho algunas cosas se las recomendaré más adelante. Por primera vez esbozó una especie de sonrisa - ¿Sabía lo bien que baila? ¡Uff! Exhaló - Saca la respiración.

¡Otra cosa que deberé practicar! Baile.

Aún sigo sin entender cómo es que se dejó influir, me hice un mejor hombre para ella, estudié, ejercité. Incluso debo confesarle que estuve mejor en algunas materias que ella antes que toda esta locura comenzara. Debí pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que me bajara unas décimas para no tener mejor nota que mi dulce sabelotodo, e igual con otros profesores. Y luego, ya lo sabe, debía hacer su tarea, presentaba sus escritos como míos y los que yo confeccionaba los firmaba con su nombre para que no reprobara. ¡Por favor no le diga! Imploró. Hizo una pausa, suspiró - Y aún así se dejó influenciar.

¿Y sabe lo peor de todo? Volvía a repetir - Es que Harry no tiene nada por lo cual deba envidiarlo. ¿Me comprende no? - Dumbledore sonrió pero cuando Ron lo miró se preocupó, no había nada de que reírse en esa mirada, notaba que una maldad lo embargaba.

\- Me siento hueco, vacío, sin vida. ¡Ellos me engañaron! ¡Se burlaron de mí! ¡Me dejaron como un idiota frente a todos! Apretaba los puños y respiraba agitadamente. Por algunos instantes pareció estar luchando internamente contra él mismo, se calmó, quedó pensativo, luego del largo discurso que había dado, donde expuso sus temores, sus deseos, sus rencores y sus amores y por último concluyó.

\- ¿Podré perdonarlos? Hizo otra gran pausa - Si, a los dos. Son mis mejores amigos, pero en este momento desearía matarlos. Entonces Dumbledore sacó su varita, Ron lo miró extrañado.

\- ¡Accio copa! Dijo y sin más una copa, familiar para el pelirrojo, se posó en la mano del director.

Se la ofreció al chico, quien, luego de tomarla giró para ver de donde había salido.

Harry y Hermione, lado a lado lo miraban. Envueltos en sus túnicas.

-¿Desde cuando están aquí? Preguntó

\- Desde el "¿Qué hay de usted?" de Dumbledore Contestó Hermione dándole a entender que lo habían escuchado todo.

\- ¿Por qué me da esto? Ron ahora miraba al director.

\- Para que lo beba.

\- ¿Yo también estoy maldito?

\- Por supuesto, la idea de Voldemort era en principio, generar una separación en ustedes, aprovechando que conocía los sentimientos mutuos que se profesaban usted y Hermione; luego indujo a Harry a pelear por ella de la forma más terrible. Pero la idea final, la más macabra era que usted, despechado, los matara a ambos, pero demostró ser el más fuerte de todos. Él único que no se dejó manipular del todo por la maldición.

-¿Entonces todo lo del libre albedrío que me dijo?

-No debía saber que estaba maldito. ¿Recuerda? Pero también le dije que usted era clave, inconscientemente, esas ideas corrían por su mente para que no se dejara dominar, y lo hizo muy bien. Intenté darle más información con el nombre de la maldición, lujuria mortal, pero usted se enfocó más en la lujuria, pensando que Harry y Hermione pudieran seguir juntos que en lo mortal. Fue por ello que insté al profesor Snape a explicar la maldición, para hacerle ver que el efecto realmente peligroso era la muerte, además de darle a conocer a sus compañeros la misma para evitar que se vean involucrados y me pareció muy apropiado que ellos supieran por lo que estaba pasando.

Ron bebió el resto de la poción.

-¿Servirá aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo?

\- Si, porque usted era el menos afectado.

\- Bien. Dejó la copa sobre el escritorio Permiso le dijo a Dumbledore y se dirigió a la puerta donde estaban apostados Hermione y Harry.

\- Ron lo llamó la chica intentando acercarse.

\- ¡Ahora no! Imploró el pelirrojo frenándola, su cara reflejaba un profundo dolor Sigo sin ser yo mismo, acabas de escucharme, en este momento - cerró los ojos pareciendo mal decir por dentro - No Dijo y se marchó.

En cuanto salió, Hermione se largó a llorar, Harry la abrazó para consolarla.

\- No nos va a perdonar.- Se lamentaba Harry - No después de saber que él pudo vencer la maldición y nosotros no.

\- No dudes de la capacidad de amar de Ron, Harry Le contestaba esperanzada Hermione.

\- Nuevamente en lo correcto señorita Granger. Dejen pasar un tiempo prudencial y verán como el viejo Ron regresa a nosotros.

\- ¿Entonces todo lo que él hizo, las proezas y hechizos? ¿Eran parte de la maldición?

\- Podría ser, pero él estaba motivado previamente por otro hechizo aún más grande.

\- El amor Dijeron al unísono los chicos.

\- Por fortuna, de lo contrario el plan de Voldemort hubiese funcionado. Sólo con un profundo amor, producto del que él le profesa a ambos él pudo en cierta forma inmunizarse de la maldición.

Por suerte la cura llegó a tiempo, hubo momentos que sentí perderlo, pero como le expliqué a él, mis palabras de alguna manera lo instaron a negar lo que el hechizo intentaba hacerle hacer. Él pudo derrotar a la maldad dentro de él. Meditó durante un tiempo Yo diría que en gran medida también se deba a que Ron es un ser muy puro, con muy poca maldad en su corazón.

\- ¿Significa que nosotros si somos malos?

\- No Hermione, piense, usted es una muchacha analítica, cerebral, distante a las creencias del azar y lo fortuito, todo tiene que tener una lógica, no pretendo ofenderla, pero su mundo se basa en lo empírico de los actos, no hay magia fantástica en su actuar. Eso la hace fría y distante.

Tú Harry, que te puedo decir, toda tu vida estuvo plagada de tragedia y drama, eras el más receptivo a absorber la maldición. Además de tu conexión tan directa con Voldemort.

\- Ron tiene grandes inseguridades y problemas personales también. Hermione pensaba en todas las cosas que Ron podría decirle en defensa por su fortaleza y en detrimento a su debilidad.

\- No lo dudo Hermione Acotó Dumbledore Pero él fue criado con unos ideales muy difíciles de vencer. A pesar de sentir la constante presión de su familia, él fue criado con amor.

\- Yo también fue criada con amor Se quejó Hermione, parecía no querer tener excusas por su actuar.

\- Pero usted siente mucha culpa por abandonar a sus padres durante todo el año, y no poder compartir con ellos plenamente lo que vive aquí. De allí esos deseos tan oscuros que vivió antes de caer de lleno en la maldición.

\- Prefiero no recordarlos. Lo detuvo de proseguir la chica.

\- Ahora regresen a su sala común, les recomiendo que descansen, lo necesitan, mañana va a ser un día muy difícil, para todos.

Los chicos se fueron, luego de un tiempo McGonagall y Snape salieron detrás de las pesadas y oscuras cortinas de la dirección.

\- Fue increíble el discurso del alumno Weasley Declaró Minerva Nunca noté realmente todas esas circunstancias que rodeaban su amistad con Harry.

\- Yo sí, Potter es un aprovechado.

\- Snape Lo amonestó Dumbledore

\- Por favor Albus, tú lo sabes mejor que yo. ¿Por qué crees que la maldición recayó tan pesadamente en él? Él es maligno, y si no fuera por los valores que se le inculcaron, sería el mago más tenebroso y peligroso del mundo mágico.

\- ¡Sabes que no es cierto! ¡Tú sabes cual es el motivo!

\- ¡Y tú estás tan seguro de saberlo!

\- Por supuesto, por algo Harry está en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Sabes por qué está en Gryffindor!

\- Porque allí es donde debía estar.

\- Eres un hipócrita, tu moviste las piezas del tablero a tu antojo, para tener una ventaja por sobre el lord, tu manipulaste y continúas manipulando a muchas personas para lograr la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado, en definitiva no distas de ser muy diferente a un Slytherin, no te importan los medios para alcanzar el fin deseado, aunque el mismo sea lo mejor para todos, pero ¿Realmente crees que la partida resultará como la diagramaste?

\- Si Severus, las piezas están en el lugar que deben estar, por eso deberemos hacer lo de mañana, si las cosas no resultan bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Preguntó Minerva preocupada Nunca se intentó algo así jamás. Es un hechizo extremadamente poderoso, incluso para nosotros.

\- No tenemos otra opción, si el trío no vuelve a unirse deberá hacerse, es imperioso. Además no te subestimes ni a ti ni a ninguno de nosotros, somos lo suficientemente poderosos para lograrlo. Confía en mí.

\- El mágnum obliviate no es un hechizo con el cual jugar, la mente de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estarán en peligro.

\- Por eso confiemos en que los chicos puedan solucionar sus diferencias.

\- ¿Diferencias? Preguntó sarcásticamente Snape Diferencia es discutir que equipo de quidditch es mejor que otro, diferencias es discutir sobre la correcta composición de una poción, pero el tolerar que debiste tener relaciones con tu novia y tu amigo al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Cállate Severus! Le ordenó Minerva llevando una mano a la boca.

\- Disculpa pero eso fue lo que sucedió. Aclaró el oscuro personaje.

\- Perverso.- Declaró Albus.

\- Creo que va a ser muy difícil que esto termine de alguna forma positiva.

\- Por eso no lo podemos permitir Minerva, de ser así Voldemort se saldría con la suya.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Perdonar no perdonar

Harry y Hermione regresaron a su sala común, con la esperanza de encontrar a Ron, pero en realidad no les extrañó no verlo ahí.

Harry tampoco lo encontró en el dormitorio.

\- ¿No está? Preguntó desesperada Hermione.

\- No. - contestó bajando por las escaleras. - Mejor vamos a dormir. Hasta mañana. Yo lo siento.

\- Olvídalo Harry.

\- Imposible. Declaró el moreno acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola fraternalmente. Ella recibió el abrazo con la más absoluta tranquilidad.

\- Siempre seré tu amiga.

\- Sabes bien que yo también, pero he sido tan cruel contigo.

\- Basta Harry, si lo sigues pensando te volverás loco, te lo digo por experiencia.

\- ¿Estás bien? Le acarició la mejilla.

\- Sabes que entre nosotros todo está bien, es Ron quien me preocupa.

\- A mi también. ¿Crees que nos perdonará?

\- Creo que si él también estaba maldito como dice Dumbledore, sus sentimientos se purificarán como los nuestros.

\- ¿Purificarán?

\- Tienes razón, no podremos nunca olvidar lo que sucedió, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ante todo eres mi amigo y eso es más importante de todo lo que sucedió después. Mi amistad está por sobre lo demás.

\- Lo mismo siento yo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

\- Yo también, pero a su vez siento que todo estará bien. Al menos entre nosotros. Con respecto a Ron tengo mis dudas.

\- ¿Sigo sin entender?

\- No dudo que él nos perdone, como amigo, en definitiva es lo más importante para él, nuestra amistad, pero con referencia a nuestra relación. Negó con la cabeza Es más complejo.

\- Mañana lo resolveremos. Declaró Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose a su dormitorio.

Pero Hermione no se iba a ir a dormir. Ella no podía esperar.

Todavía recordaba cuando se sintió despertar de un largo letargo, se encontraba desnuda, sobre el cuerpo también despojado de ropa de Harry, con un dolor intenso en sus partes privadas, en todas ellas.

Y recordó, con imágenes intermitentes todo lo vivido, desde que decidió fingir romper con Ron, las huidas, el acoso, el acto fatal, la traición, Ginny, el baile e incluso hasta minutos antes.

Se levantó y comenzó a llorar, Harry despertó segundos después y vivió las mismas sensaciones, e imitó a su amiga. Ambos se vistieron rápidamente y decidieron buscar a Ron para implorarle perdón.

Entonces Snape entró en la habitación.

\- Potter, Granger Siseó, tomó la copa con restos de un líquido, se lo dio a Harry y les dijo A la dirección, rápido, llévenle esto a Dumbledore, los está esperando, sean silenciosos.-

Y obedecieron, mientras caminaban lo más velozmente posible, fue Harry quien habló primero.

\- Sé que no será nunca suficiente pero realmente lo siento.

\- Olvídalo, no eras tú, ni era yo. Se debió a la maldición.

-¿Maldición? Harry no entendía, Hermione le explicó todo, hasta donde le fue posible.

Luego entraron en la dirección y el resto fue escuchar las confesiones más dolorosas, y a la vez más gratificantes por parte de su amado.

¿Seguiría siéndolo? ¿Seguiría siendo su amor?

Sus pasos la llevaron al baño de prefectos, si él aún la amaba debería de estar allí, el lugar donde experimentaron por primera vez lo que era estar unido a una persona sin mediar nada. El primer lazo que los hizo sólo uno, sólo un nosotros y no simplemente Ron y Hermione.

Dijo la contraseña y entró.

\- ¿Ron? Lo llamó y se adentró en los sanitarios - ¿Ron? repitió. Pero evidentemente él no estaba allí.

Por supuesto ¿Qué esperaba? Ella había mancillado ese lugar.

Ella había roto el lazo que los unía allí al entregarse a Harry y disfrutar haciéndolo.

La excusa no era válida. ¿O si?

Quería creer que si lo era, pero, ¿Sería suficiente para ser perdonada?

Cayó arrodillada al piso, y se largó a llorar, cómo nunca lo había hecho, sentía una congoja tan aplastante que apenas podía respirar, aferró su pecho con las manos, pareciera que el corazón se le había partido.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Lo siento tanto! Lloraba apoyando las palmas de las manos en su cara. - ¿Cómo vas a creer que te amo con toda mi alma ahora? Ni siquiera yo me perdono todas las cosas que dije. ¡Las cosas qué hice! Su cuerpo se convulsionaba ¡ROOOOON! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó repetidamente con sus puños el duro piso, provocándose daño.

-¡No, Hermione! La interrumpió una voz más que familiar. Arrojándose sobre ella y tomando las manos lastimadas. Sintió como sus cálidos brazos la abrazaban. Yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que dijiste o hiciste. ¡Nada!

\- ¡Mentira! Continuaba ella llorando - ¡Lo recuerdas! Igual que yo.- Hermione acarició el rostro de Ron manchándole la mejilla levemente con sangre de sus manos, lo miró a los ojos y los pudo observar enrojecidos, él había estado llorando y se notaba su dolor y remordimiento.

\- Fue mi culpa Declaraba él, limpiándole las manos y el rostro con una toalla que el sostenía en sus manos.

\- No Ron fue culpa de Vold - Él le cubrió los labios con dos dedos.

\- No lo nombres Ella lo miró sorprendida Nombrarlo sólo me ha traído mala suerte, no lo haré nunca más Declaraba liberando los labios de Hermione Después de todo no soy tan valiente como creí serlo.

\- ¡No digas eso! Tú eres el hombre con más valor y fuerza que he conocido.

\- No sé si toda esa fuerza sea suficiente Declaraba separándose y girando dándole la espalda.

Hermione se sentía morir, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Ron y honestamente no lo culpaba, ni ella se perdonaba lo que había hecho.

\- Te entiendo decía Y respetaré tu decisión. Yo misma tengo muchas cosas que replantearme. Él la miró por sobre su hombro. ¿A qué se refería? ¿A Harry? ¿Hermione se había enamorado de Harry realmente?

Ella ajena a esos pensamientos continuó más que hablando con él como hablando con ella misma

Tú me conoces más que nadie, eres el único que sabe que detrás de esta máscara de cerebrito perfeccionista y arrogante hay una persona que lucha constantemente contra los prejuicios, la culpa y el rechazo.

Ron la volvía a mirar de frente, era verdad, Hermione se comportaba correctamente frente a los demás demostrando rectitud y perfección, por respeto a todos y sobre todo a ella misma, su filosofía era que dar el ejemplo era una forma de educar; lo cual no le impedía ser cariñosa y tampoco ser apasionada cuando nadie los veía, durante las largas noches que compartieron juntos, ellos se confesaban sus anhelos y temores, llegándose a conocer mucho más que antes.

\- Mis temores se alejaban al estar contigo - Continuaba ella hablando Cuando me abrazabas, besabas, amabas, cuando paseábamos tomados de la mano, o simplemente cuando me escuchabas. Cuando todo esto comenzó sólo rondaba por mi cabeza el amor que sentía por ti y que esto lo hacía por ti; luego me invadió la culpa, la inseguridad, las cosas que Harry, influenciado por supuesto, me decía de ti. Yo me sentía morir y además lo físico, yo - Hizo silencio.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Él le dio la espalda nuevamente.

\- Temí que te lastimaras.

\- Hubieses confiado en mi, si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho, podrías haberte desahogado en mí, yo podría decirte que lo que Harry te decía eran mentiras.

\- No hacía falta yo sabía que lo eran.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te dejaste influenciar?

\- Fue muy lentamente Relataba Hermione Poco a poco me fui alejando de todo, incluso de mi misma, había algo en mi interior que jamás descansaba y constantemente me aconsejaba malignamente que hacer. Revelaba todos mis miedos y temores. Y aunque luché, no pude vencer. La culpa me embargó de tal manera que yo - Se detuvo y tocó la parte detrás de su hombro Aquí me mordió Ron giró a verla, había notado unas marcas en su espalda cuando la tocó en la sala multipropósitos, pero en ese momento no le prestaba atención a eso.

\- ¿Quién te mordió? Preguntó sin entender, acercándose y observando las marcas disimuladas con maquillaje más de cerca, entonces sus ojos se abrieron - ¡No! Tú - Y Hermione se largó a llorar.

\- Era lo mejor, si yo desaparecía, si yo ya no estaba, no habría objeto de conflicto entre Harry y tú Él la abrazó fuertemente Y yo estaba tan cansada, cansada de mentir, cansada de fingir, cansada de esas voces que nunca callaban.

\- Hermine ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo sin ti?

\- Hubieras vivido.- Se separó apenas.

\- ¡No! Yo nunca podría vivir sin ti.

\- Si y lo hubieses hecho, y hubieses amado a otra persona y hubieses sido muy feliz como te lo mereces.

\- Eso es imposible porque nada me importa.

\- Ron

\- ¡Nada! Gritaba - ¡Nada me importa! ¡Nada me interesa! ¡Sólo tú! Tú ocupas todo mi ser, yo nunca podré amar a nadie más. Nos conocemos mucho para olvidar lo que vivimos y lo que sentimos.

Ella se aferró a su cuerpo como náufrago a una tabla, manchando con la sangre que aún corría de sus dañadas manos la nívea camisa de él. Deseando que aquellas frases, representaran lo que ella suponía y salieran sinceramente de boca de Ron.

\- Yo tampoco nunca concebiría mi vida sin ti. Yo te quiero tanto que ni siquiera morir me asustaba sabiendo que aún te tenía a mi lado. Porque sabía que en el más allá, si es que existiese, mi alma y la tuya estarían unidas por siempre. Mis acciones no merecen perdón, mi amor debería haber sido superior a cualquier maldición, el tuyo lo fue. No te merezco, ni a ti, ni tu perdón, ni tu amor, pero no puedo evitar desearlo, pedirlo, suplicarlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay que perdonar? ¿A quién? Yo soy el único responsable.

\- No Ron tu no eres responsable de nada. Fui yo la que me dejé influenciar.

\- ¿Pero no te das cuenta que lo hacías por mí?

\- Pero me perdí, me expuse demasiado, los chicos, el colegio, todo el mundo

\- No debes preocuparte por eso.

\- ¿Cómo no? Y no lo digo por mí, a pesar que era mi peor temor, sentirme inferior a los demás, ya no me importa lo que piensen de mí. ¿Qué pensarán de ti?

\- Nada Y Ron le contó todo lo que había sucedido, como los chicos y los profesores sabían de la maldición, y que no dudaba que de seguro, salvo algunos Slytherin, nadie les harían recordar esos meses fatales.

\- ¿Tú podrías vivir con todo lo que sucedió?

\- No voy a mentirte, por mi mente cruzó varias veces la idea de nunca más estar contigo Hermione mantuvo la respiración Iba a ser imposible olvidar todo lo que pasó. Pero ahora todo tiene una insignificancia sin sentido. Calculo que eran los sentimientos generados por la maldición, que me llevaban a pensar en sacar de mi vida lo más importante que tenía. Tú eres mi amiga ante todo y eso debo preservarlo para poder seguir adelante.

La palabra amiga cayó pesada en la mente de Hermione. En ningún momento Ron le dijo que la seguía amando, que aún había una posibilidad de arreglo a su relación.

\- ¿Por qué no pude ser fuerte?

\- Creo que tiene relación con lo físico, mientras tu huiste de Harry pudiste rechazar esos sentimientos que te embargaban, una vez que intimaste con él fue más difícil porque ya había un lazo más estrecho.

\- Tiene cierta lógica.

\- Totalmente, incluso cuando yo golpeaba a Harry aquella noche que nos llevó a la enfermería, sentí embargarme de un placer tan grande que parecía no poder controlar, pero cuando él se desmayó caí en la realidad.

\- Otra vez demostraste tu fortaleza.

\- Hice muchas cosas malas también esos días. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- Yo lastimé a Ginny. ¿Ella ?

\- Ella está bien, fue más doloroso el sentir perderte como amiga que la maldición Cruciatus.

\- ¡Yo le lancé una maldición imperdonable!

\- Olvídalo.

\- Yo quise matarte, aquella noche en la enfermería, cuando Harry estaba lastimado. Yo - Y se largó a llorar Soy un monstruo - Y se alejaba como no pudiendo seguir allí, pero él la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos fuertemente evitando que ella se resistiera.

\- Espera.

\- ¡No Ron! No puedo soportarlo más. - Y salió corriendo, llorando sin parar por haber perdido al amor de su vida.

Cuando llegó a la sala común , lo único que la consolaba era saber que al menos lo tendría como mejor amigo, que ella podría estar a su lado en sus peores momentos y en los mejores, cuando termine esta guerra, cuando él encuentre alguien a quien amar, cuando se case, cuando nazcan sus hijos. Y disfrutaría de todos esos momentos como una buena amiga, porque era lo único que le quedaba.

Hermione notó que era demasiado tarde para dormir, en realidad era demasiado temprano, ya estaba amaneciendo, se vistió con su uniforme habitual, la camisa completamente cerrada, la corbata ajustada al cuello, la falda larga hasta la rodilla, el cabello lo mejor peinados y arreglados, sin una gota de maquillaje y su mochila con los libros.

Dudó por un instante pero decidió ir a la habitación de Ginny. Entró sin golpear, sabiendo que ninguna de las chicas estaría despierta, y se acercó a la cama de la pelirroja.

La miró placidamente dormida y sonrió, esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarla como lo hizo Ron. Su amistad era invaluable.

\- Ginny Susurró, pero la chica ni se inmutó. Ginny volvió a llamarla y la sacudió levemente. La pelirroja se desperezó y abrió apenas los ojos, al ver a Hermione los abrió completamente y retrocedió al otro extremo de la cama arropándose con las sábanas como si fueran escudos.

La castaña se llevó la mano a la boca por la impresión del rechazo de su amiga, entonces Ginny la miró mejor, notó su vestimenta, su cabello y su rostro sin maquillaje y sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Hermione, Hermione Le decía Has vuelto, eres tú La chica correspondió el abrazo agradecida de no ser rechazada por su amiga.

\- Si Ginny y estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que hice.

\- No eras tú.

\- ¡Casi te mato! Lloraba la castaña aferrándose al abrazo de su amiga.

\- ¿A mi? Inquirió sarcástica Se necesita más que un insulso hechizo para doblegar a esta Weasley. Y le sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan sonriente?

\- Porque eres, tú, estás aquí, y pidiéndome un innecesario perdón.

\- ¿Innecesario?

\- Todos sabemos lo que pasó y la verdad que no nos sorprendió ni por un instante. ¿Tú recuerdas todo?

\- Lamentablemente si.

\- Bueno, entonces deberé pedirte consejos

\- ¡Ginny! La pelirroja volvió a reír y Hermione la imitó Creo que los consejos que te puedo brindar de esta experiencia no serían los correctos.

\- ¡Amiga! Has vuelto realmente Y la abrazaba, luego se separó - ¿Y Ron?

\- Bien Hermione bajó la vista.

\- Imagino que te perdonó

\- Si

\- Y que te sigue amando

\- Me quiere como un amigo.

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Es fácil perdonar, al fin y al cabo son los efectos de la poción que se nos dio.

\- ¿Ron también estaba maldito?

\- Si, pero él lucho más para no caer.

\- Increíble Se asombró Ginny

\- Tú hermano es muy noble y fuerte.

\- Se nota que estás enamorada y él también de ti. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

\- Porque ya te dije perdonar es fácil, pero otra cosa muy distinta es aceptar y sobre todo seguir viviendo con todas las cosas que sucedieron, que fueron horribles, Ginny, siento que el amor que él dice profesarme ya no es tan intenso como el de antes, yo lo he perdido y no puedo negar que tiene toda la razón de pensar así, pero es tan injusto.

\- ¿Acaso lo juzgas?

\- ¡Nada más lejos de eso! Respondía Hermione Es de hecho lo más lógico y totalmente entendible.

\- Creo que piensas demasiado, Ron te ama y punto, él no va a ir más allá, devanándose los sesos en eso. Él quiere estar contigo y nada más le importa.

\- ¿Tú lo crees?

\- Definitivamente, si yo puedo tolerar que quisieras matarme y que me sacaras a mi novio, esto es nada para él Bromeaba Ginny.

\- ¿Novio? Preguntaba Hermione.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- ¿Qué?

\- A partir de mañana Harry será mi novio, pero él aún no lo sabe. Y ambas se echaron a reír.

\- Como quisiera tener tu optimismo.

\- Vamos, aún todo no está perdido. ¿O si?

\- ¿No entiendo?

\- Ron te dijo que no quería volver contigo, te dijo explícitamente que sólo te quería como una amiga y nada más.

\- No, pero lo dio a entender.

-¿Estás segura? Y pensando en esa frase se levantó. - ¿Qué te sucedió en las manos? Preguntó Ginny.

\- Nada, me lastimé, no te preocupes. Vístete y nos vemos abajo.

Se volvieron a abrazar.

Cuando iba saliendo Hermione se sintió mejor sabiendo que las cosas se iban reacomodando, y no esperaba la hora de ver a Ginny declarándosele a Harry, sonrió, esa unión era la más adecuada de todo el mundo mágico.


	17. Chapter 17

Capito 17: Final feliz?

Ron ingresó a su dormitorio. Harry lo esperaba sentado en su cama vestido con los colores de Gryffindor, cuando lo vio entrar se levantó y acercó al pelirrojo que sin dudarlo le impactó un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer.

Dean, Neaville y Seamus abrieron los ojos y tomaron sus varitas de debajo de sus almohadas, pero ni se movieron de sus posiciones.

\- ¡Mal amigo! Reclamaba Ron, Harry quedó sentado en el piso y acariciándose la mejilla impactada. ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón!

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no luché?

\- No me vengas con eso. ¡Tú eres el elegido, por Merlín! ¿Cómo lo logró? ¿Por qué no luchaste más? Le recriminaba.

\- Lo hice, con todas mis fuerzas, te lo juro, luché, luché, pero era más fuerte que yo no podía pararlo ni con oclumancia, era imposible detenerlo, me invadía los sueños, tomando la forma de mis padres, mi padrino, incluso tú y Hermione.

\- ¡No te atrevas a nombrarla! Lo que has hecho con ella es

\- ¡Lamentablemente se muy bien lo que hize con ella! Harry se levantó - ¡Nunca me lo perdonaré! ¡Jamás! Ella es mi amiga, mi hermana, tu prometida Se tomaba de los pelos, Ron podía ver el dolor que reflejaba la mirada de Harry - ¡Jamás! Repetía. Yo le dije cosas atroces.

\- Si ¿Y sabes qué? Por tu culpa casi se mata.

\- ¿Cómo? Harry no entendía.

\- Ella cayó en tus mentiras, insidiosas y abrumantes. ¡Me inventaste un romance con mi propia hermana, por Merlín! Ella fue donde Aragog - Harry se tapó la boca con su mano para ahogar un grito de desesperación, estaba más pálido que nunca Ron continuó Hagrid la vio, de lo contrario ella ahora

\- Estaría muerta Completó la frase Harry mirando hacia abajo Como lo estoy yo también.

\- ¡Basta! No soporto más que te lamentes

\- No es un lamento Le aclaró es verdad. Me iré del colegio, ya no puedo estar aquí.

\- Deberías ser más fuerte, dar el ejemplo de alguna manera, si te vas todo habrá sido en vano. Realmente eres más débil de lo que me imaginé.

\- Tú no entiendes, una voz en mi cabeza me acosaba constantemente. Ron recordó lo que le había dicho Hermione Sabía exactamente que decir y que maquinar, era insoportable. Es imposible vivir así, temiendo que pase nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda inmediatamente?

\- ¿Y que querías que te dijera? Ron creo que mi conciencia me dice que tengo que robarte a tu novia. ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

\- ¿Luego de golpearte? ¡Ayudarte, imbécil! ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta que algo extraño te pasaba?

\- Tal vez el hecho de pensar que no lo aceptarías no ayudó demasiado, además no era lo único con lo que debía luchar. Poco a poco me sentí encerrado en mi propio cerebro relataba Harry levantándose. Ron se dirigió a su cama y comenzó a buscar su uniforme. Me sentía como un espectador de mi propia vida, sin poder intervenir, me sentía como si me viera a través del espejo de Oseded pero a diferencia de ver mis más hermosos sueños y deseos, estaba viviendo mi peor pesadilla. Gritaba e imploraba para que eso se detuviera pero nada servía. Y poco a poco todo se oscureció, se convirtió en una nebulosa en la que me movía y actuaba pero que no podía manejar por mi mismo. Me veía a mi y no era yo, no se cómo explicarlo. Hasta hoy, ahora puedo decir que soy y estoy en completo uso de mi persona y facultades y puedo decirte que nunca

\- Prefiero no seguir hablando Declaró Ron ya vestido con su uniforme.

\- ¡Pero yo sí! Lo enfrentó Harry. Ron ni se inmutó ante el pedido y se levantó de su cama Te dije

\- Te escuché perfectamente y mejor cambias el tono de voz, el echo de no estar bajo los efectos de esta maldición y comprender lo que te sucedió, no quita que aún quiera molerte a golpes Dicho lo cual, salió de la habitación.

Harry no dudó ni fracción de segundos y salió tras su amigo.

\- ¡Me importa un cuerno si me mueles a golpes! Gritó evitando que Ron salga de la sala común. El pelirrojo lo miró amenazante pero Harry ni pestañeó Sé que no merezco que me perdones

\- Es que yo no tengo nada que perdonar. - Harry lo miró interrogante Está más que claro que no podías manejar lo que te sucedía y sé muy bien que luchaste contra esto, te conozco muy bien para saber que lo hiciste. Lo que no quiere decir es que acepte lo que pasó y mucho menos que lo pueda olvidar.

\- Se que no lo harás, difícilmente lo haga yo. La diferencia es que tú como acabas de decir me has perdonado, yo nunca lo haré. Ron lo miró directo a los ojos, pero Harry no podía sostener la mirada.

Ron estaba debatiendo una guerra interior, la persona frente a él se había convertido en estas últimas semanas en su peor enemigo, le había arrebatado lo que más amaba en el mundo y se había pavoneado con ella demostrándole su superioridad.

Le había hecho sentir, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, que realmente era inferior a él, desde una muestra de su poder adquisitivo hasta una exhibición de destreza con el vuelo de escobas. Y lo odio más que nunca.

Pero también era su mejor amigo, con el cual compartió todos los momentos más felices e infelices de gran parte de su vida.

Alguien con el que compartía ideales y anhelos, incluso la misma idea de carrera a futuro, se veía trabajando junto a Harry hasta acabar muertos o disfrutando de su vejez y sus nietos.

Lo veía junto a su hermana, haciéndola feliz y disfrutando de hermosos momentos en familia, como nunca los tuvo.

Lo veía derrotado, sin saber como hacerle ver que realmente se lamentaba de lo sucedido.

¿Era necesario?

No, no era su culpa, no era la culpa de nadie, era ese maldito y sinistro personaje que no dejaba de acosarlos desde que comenzaron a pelear contra él.

Y más que nunca decidió que si Harry no podría, él se iba a encargar a como de lugar de derrotar al que no debía ser nombrado.

\- ¿vas a dejar que el que no debe ser nombrado gane?

\- ¿Y a ti que más te da? Harry estaba derrotado.

\- Tú eres mi amigo, ya me has escuchado en la dirección, no puedo ni quiero olvidar mi juramento

\- Yo te desligo de tu obligación.

\- ¿Crees que mi amistad es obligada?

\- No, realmente no lo creo. Pero lo que sucedió

\- Si te aferras a eso él vencerá.

\- ¿Y es lo único que te importa?

\- No, pero sin duda es una de las cosas más importantes por ahora, pensar en esta guerra.

Entonces declaró.

\- Dumbledore lo dijo, no podemos dejar que el que no debe ser nombrado gane.- Ron parecía ser otra persona diferente, como más relajada, como el mediador de sus propios sentimientos. - Pensé mucho todo lo que sucedió, míralo desde esta perspectiva, mejor que sucediera ahora y no cuando Hermione fuera realmente mi esposa. Además ella no era mi novia supuestamente en el momento que tú estabas con ella. Era una farsa pero en definitiva así lo era.

\- ¿Intentas convencerte a ti o a mi?

\- Supongo que a ambos. Todo lo que dije ayer era parcialmente cierto.

\- No, todo era totalmente cierto.

\- Yo también dramaticé. Pero me parece que a pesar de los errores, de todos los defectos, lo único que prefiero es recordar los momentos vividos como el trío dorado, los buenos momentos, que fueron muchos. ¡Tú le salvaste la vida a mi padre! ¿Crees que olvidaré eso?

\- Tú sabes que no hubiese llegado hasta aquí de no ser por su amistad. Yo carezco de virtudes, las únicas que tengo se llaman Hermione y Ron.

\- No hace falta que nos halagues. Además eso no es cierto.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, si te es más conveniente para ti suponer que eres mi sombra o mi segundón hazlo, pero está en mi deber decirte que hay hombres que tienen un apellido que los precede, y otros que tienen habilidades que los hacen realmente un héroe. Yo soy de los primeros, tu definitivamente de los segundos.

\- Tú tienes muchas habilidades.

\- ¿No te das cuenta? Mis habilidades son las que Voldemort me legó al momento de intentar matarme. Son estigmas con las que deberé lidiar hasta el final de todo esto, sino durante toda mi vida. La verdadera fuerza que hará que yo venza a Voldemort es la que obtenga de ustedes.

\- Entonces deja de culparte, de sentirte mal. Yo no soy nadie para aceptar disculpas. No quiero disculpas, ni arrepentimientos. No hay nada que perdonar. - Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Pero la próxima vez que hagas algo así te partiré la cabeza sin dudarlo. ¿Comprendes? Intentó bromear

\- Ya me has roto la nariz Reclamó Harry de igual modo y luego aclaró Lo tenía más que merecido.

\- Merecerías que te cape Amenazó Ron. Y luego le extendió la mano, como aquella vez cuando él pedía disculpas por interferir en su falsa relación con Hermione.

Harry tomó la mano y luego tiró de ella y abrazó a su amigo, lloró en su hombro, de hecho ambos lo hicieron hasta que sintieron un brazo que se aferraba a sus espaldas y un maravilloso olor a flores.

-¡Hermione! Y los tres se abrazaron. Largándose a reír.

Desde el balcón que conectaba los dormitorios todos los alumnos de Gryffindor de sexto y algunos de séptimo y de quinto observaban la escena y comenzaron a aplaudir, vitorear y reír.

Y por un instante sus áureas reflejaron a tres niños de once años que recién se conocían, pero que ya sabían que iban a ser amigos de por vida.

Sin nadie percatarlo un gato salía sigilosamente de la casa de los leones y se dirigió a la dirección, una vez allí, McGonagall se convirtió.

\- La verdad es que me alegra informarles que todo aparentemente está en calma. Deberemos observar a los chicos durante algunos días, pero aparentemente ellos arreglaron sus diferencias.- La profesora les relató todo lo que había escuchado y visto en la sala común.

\- Aparentemente el señor Weasley es más permisivo de lo que me parecía.

\- No seas cruel e insidioso Snape. El maestro bajó la mirada ante la de Dumbledore Además sabes que ahora se viene lo peor. McGonagall miraba a ambos sin entender.

\- ¿Peor? Preguntó

\- Cosas nuestras.

\- Lo siento Albus Y sin más se dirigió a la salida

\- Minerva La llamó antes que saliera, ella volteó Gracias, tu amistad también siempre fue muy valiosa para mi, yo nunca te olvidaré.

\- Yo tampoco Declaró la dama bajando la mirada y se marchó.

\- Ahora el verdadero problema, Draco Malfoy.

\- ¡Oh! Dumbledore, la verdad que nosotros no tenemos descanso.

\- Yo lo tendré dentro de muy poco Se lamentó el director mirándose la mano vendada.

Más tarde en el salón comedor, todos se maravillaron de ver al trío otra vez unido y aparentemente en paz.

El aspecto de Hermione fue el más llamativo y varios chicos se le acercaron informándole que ahora estaba más linda que antes.

Ella agradeció todos los cumplidos, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Ron que parecía más interesado en la composición molecular del pan que en las personas que lo rodeaban.

Harry pudo ver la tristeza que la embargaba y le preguntó.

\- Tú y Ron

\- Somos amigos, buenos amigos. Declaró Hermione tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza e intentando no llorar, pero las lágrimas la traicionaron y comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Intentó detenerlas con las manos y su amigo vio los daños en ellas

\- ¿Qué te sucedió? Gritó y los que estaban cerca de ella la miraron. Hermione bajó rápidamente las manos y las escondió.

\- No es nada, me lastimé Comenzó a levantarse Y no puedo curarme, no se como. Harry la miró sorprendido Si Harry, por primera vez no sé como hacer algo. Mejor voy a la enfermería.

-¿Te acompaño? Le preguntó Ginny.

\- No, ustedes vayan a sus clases, yo como prefecta puedo excusarme. Y sin más salió a paso rápido.

Harry miró a Ron que ni siquiera por un segundo apartó la vista de la tostada que tenía frente a él.

\- No entiendo reflexionaba. Y el pelirrojo por primera vez levantó la vista observándolo, sabía que algo le iba a decir - ¿Cómo alguien puede dejar ir a la chica más lista, bondadosa y linda del colegio? Seguramente alguien muy tonto.

\- Seguramente lo segundó Ginny entendiendo inmediatamente la intención de Harry, aunque también con un segundo propósito.

Ron no lo dudó, arrojó la tostada que aún tenía en su mano, se levantó y salió corriendo tras Hermione.

Una vez que desapareció Harry y Ginny levantaron sus manos y las golpearon en el aire.

\- Hacemos un buen equipo tú y yo Le declaraba el moreno.

\- No dudo que sí, no lo dudo Declaraba la pelirroja sin saber que Harry también tenía una segunda intención en lo que acababa de decir.

Hermione se dirigía lentamente a la enfermería, quería dilatar el encuentro con madame Pomfrey para poder llorar libremente hasta llegar ahí, pero escuchó su nombre de los labios de Ron e intentó secarse las lágrimas con las manos, provocándose dolor. Realmente se había lastimado mucho.

\- Hermione Ron se paró frente a ella Lloras Declaró.

\- Si, es que me duele mucho Dijo levantando las manos. Pero le dolía más el corazón, estaba destrozada, y aunque sabía que Ron tenía todo el derecho de no estar junto a ella nunca más, no podía dejar de amarlo como él lo había echo.

\- Ven Le indicó él extendiendo los brazos y ella sin dudarlo se arrojó a ellos y se dejó mecer, como tantas veces cuando él la consolaba, suspiró, al menos tendría de esos fraternales momentos.

\- Bueno Intentó separarse pero él se lo impidió Debo ir a la enfermería.

\- Yo te curo, sé como hacerlo, lo aprendí cuando me lastimé yo mismo.

\- Gracias.

\- Además tenemos una conversación pendiente.

\- Mira

\- Anoche te fuiste y no pude continuar expresándote lo que me sucede.

\- No es necesario, yo te entiendo y soy la primera en aceptar tu decisión.

\- ¿Si? Le decía él, ya había comprendido que Hermione suponía que él no quería volver con ella. Me parece perfecto, eso hará más fácil esto.

\- ¿Si? ¿Más fácil? ¡Fácil! ¿Para ti es fácil? ¡Qué suerte! Hermione seguía intentando separarse.

\- Puedes quedarte quieta, te lastimarás más.

\- ¿Y te interesa?

\- Por supuesto, tú eres mi amiga.

\- Tú amiga, aunque intenté matarte. ¿Cómo podré vivir con eso en mi conciencia? ¿Cómo podrás vivir tú con eso? Con eso y tantas cosas más Declaró.

\- Tienes razón no le eres Ella lo miró, no podía ser. ¿Ahora también lo perdía como amigo? Eso no lo iba a poder resistir pero la sonrisa de Ron la descolocó y luego su declaración - además hay sólo una cosa con la cual yo no podría vivir. Y es sin tu amor Hermione lo miró con desesperación. ¿Aún habría esperanza? ¿Ron le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad? Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Anoche has dicho tantas verdades, sobre todo, sobre la guerra, sobre tu familia, sobre Harry, sobre mí.

\- Has de cuenta que no escuchaste nada.

\- ¡No lo digo como un reproche! ¿Cómo podría hacerme la ofendida después de todo lo que pasaste? ¡Yo deberé ser su esclava, desde ahora, ser tu elfo doméstico, no desobedecerte en nada, besar el piso donde caminas!

\- Si llegas a hacer algo de eso te dejaré y nunca más. ¡Me escuchas! ¡Nunca más te dirigiré la palabra!

\- Ron yo

\- ¡Escucha! La interrumpió - Yo me enamoré de la Hermione sabelotodo, la superior, la elocuente, incluso la arrogante y también me enamoré de la insegura, la piadosa, la amorosa, la dulce, la apasionada, aquella que nadie vio como yo la he visto, ni siquiera Harry. Si llegaras a cambiar tu esencia yo no tendría de quién estar enamorado.

\- Cree cuando te digo que jamás amé o amaré a nadie como a ti. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Per - Entonces unos labios la callaron, sellaron con un dulce beso dicha solicitud.

No era necesario pedir más perdón. No era necesario pedirlo siquiera.

\- Lo único que importa es que estás aquí. Y jamás nos volveremos a separar.

Ron tomó su varita y sanó los dedos de Hermione, luego sacó de su cuello una cadena en la cual portaba el anillo que le había dado de compromiso. Y lo colocó en el cuello de Hermione. Cuando tus dedos sanen completamente te lo pondrás otra vez.

\- No soy digna de ti.

\- Tú eres la única para mí. Porque cuando te miro a los ojos, lo que veo es mi futuro y nada más importa, ni el pasado, ni lo sucedido, ni lo dicho ni lo hecho.

\- Te amo.

\- Yo te amo mucho más.

Y volvieron a besarse, sólo eso. El beso comenzó a profundizarse, era imperiosa la necesidad de sentirse y nada les importó, ni donde estaban, ni la hora, nada.

A lo lejos un par de profesores sonreían.

\- Bueno Minerva, tiempo de irnos.

\- Albus, tú permitirás - El anciano tomó del brazo de la dama y la instó a retirarse.

\- Creo que sería imposible separarlos. Y se marcharon

En el otro extremo dos amigos también observaban. Hermione, impulsada por Ron se subió a él y continuaban besándose y acariciándose frenéticamente.

Ginny estaba con los ojos desorbitados, la boca parcialmente abierta y con el rostro aún más rojo que su cabello; a su lado Harry la miró y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Se acercó a su oido y le dijo

\- Vamos la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza pero ni se movió, él la rodeó con su brazo por los hombros y la llevó por el corredor sin soltar el agarre, le preguntó ¿Tú como estás, Ginny? Ella quería responderle que entre sus brazos en el paraíso, pero sólo atinó a decir

\- Bien, bien. Y ambos se marcharon.

Los cuerpos de Hermione y Ron se escondieron en un sector oscuro del pasillo, apoyados contra la pared se demostraban su amor sin ningún tapujo.

Pasados varios minutos un profesor, de traje negro y piel contrastante blanca avanzaba a paso raudo por el corredor, unos suspiros lo hicieron detener, cerró los ojos para agudizar el oído, puesto que debido a la oscuridad nada iba a poder ver y un unísono "Te amo" se escuchó salir de la boca de dos amantes.

El maestro continuó su marcha y una mueca simulando una sonrisa surcó su rostro

\- Tal vez Albus esté en lo correcto Se decía y un brillo esperanzador se plasmó en sus ojos negros.

Aún envueltos en la parcial oscuridad Ron y Hermione aún no soltaban su unión.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a separarte de mí. Le decía él Ni por mil maldiciones.

\- Sólo hay un hechizo al cual nunca me resistiré Le dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó él agitado, sudoroso y preocupado mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió y concluyó.

\- El hechizo de nuestro amor Él sonrió más relajado.

\- ¡Promételo! Le ordenó ansiosamente.

\- Ronald Billius Weasley, te lo prometo.

\- Hermione Jane Granger, te lo prometo. Y se besaron, sin saberlo haces dorados salieron de ambas varitas que estaban en sus túnicas y los envolvieron en su maravillosa luminosidad, haciendo la promesa firme y eterna.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap 18 Años después.**

Harry miraba alejarse el expreso a Hogwarts, aún con la mano levantada. Todos sus hijos ya iban en él, James estaba cursando el séptimo año.

Ginny fue en busca del auto, luego de darle un suave beso en los labios.

Recordó todos los momentos vividos, los buenos, los malos.

Su hermosa pelirroja acercándosele luego de ganar el partido de quidditch contra Revenclaw, en sexto, él besándola, Ron aceptándolo, el momento más feliz de toda su vida.

La dolorosa muerte de Dumbledore, la imposibilidad de hacer nada.

La desesperante búsqueda de los horrocruxes, su propia muerte, la muerte de Voldemort.

El final de la guerra, la calma, su carrera de auror, su casamiento con la mujer más maravillosa, el nacimiento de cada uno de sus tres hijos.

Y en cada uno de esos momentos sus dos pilares más fuerte junto a él, Hermione y Ron. Que también tomaron sus difíciles decisiones personales, abandonar la escuela, acompañarlo, salvarle la vida en varias ocasiones, sostenerlo en los momentos más duros.

Luego también vinieron sus buenos tiempos, su casamiento, el nacimiento de sus dos hijos, y la constante ayuda, el constante cuidado, como ahora mismo, que se le acercaban, apostándose uno de cada lado, como guardianes.

¿Cuándo iban a comprender que ya no era necesario protegerlo?

Pero le agradaba saber que contaba con ellos, incondicionalmente.

-Es difícil dejarlos ir. Suspiraba el pelirrojo.

\- Si Ron, muy difícil.- Suspiraba el moreno.

\- Están en el mejor instituto de magia del mundo Declaró Hermione con su característico tono analítico.

\- No es la educación lo que me preocupa.- Sus amigos lo notaron triste.

\- A mi me tiene realmente alterado más el baño de prefectos o la sala multipropósitos. ¿Vieron como miraba a Rose McLaggen hijo? - Intentó bromear Ron.

-¿El prefecto de Ravenclaw? Se asustó Hermione.

\- Descuida cariño, ya le dejé una sorpresita en su pulcra túnica de prefecto.

\- ¡Amor! No es necesario, yo confío en Rose. Además tiene sólo dieciséis años.

\- ¿Qué hacías tu a esa edad? Miró intensamente a su esposa. A Hermione se le colorearon las mejillas, instantáneamente. Se acercó a él, lo abrazó y le susurró al oído, sin poder evitar que Harry escuchara.

\- Lo mismo que aún hago todos los días contigo Dijo sensualmente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Comer? Y los tres rieron - ¡Hasta que te saqué una sonrisa! Le dijo a Harry - ¿Qué te sucede?

\- ¿Otra vez la cicatriz?- Preguntó preocupada Hermione.

\- No, nunca más dolió. Es que tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué? Preguntaron los dos amigos al unísono.

Harry volteó a verlos.

\- De que mis hijos jamás encuentren amigos como ustedes. El trío se abrazó.

Iba a ser imposible encontrar en el mundo mágico o muggle superar una amistad como la de ellos.

 **FIN**


End file.
